Red Hair and Blue Eyes
by JanaeSpecter14
Summary: Stiles thought this was his chance to get over Lydia Martin and be in an actual relationship with someone else until he finds out that Juliet is a werewolf in Derek's pack with a dark, dark past
1. The Other Omega

_**Thank you all for clicking on this story and just want to say if you have any suggestions or questions feel free to message me anytime. I may not always get to it right away because I'll probably be at school, but I promise I always message you back. This is going to be a Stiles/OC story and maybe a little Isaac/OC (I haven't really decided yet) taking place at the beginning of season 2. Enjoy =)**_

She ran through the woods, a fresh cut on her forehead and blood beginning to fall into her eyes. She couldn't stop running though. Not after what she saw. _Damn Lenny_ she thought. She couldn't end up like him and she couldn't end up like her pack. She turned to look behind her suddenly slowing down. Maybe it was over. She slowed to a walk and when she turned around she ran into someone's chest. She knelt down a little bit ready to fight if she needed to. The man she ran into did the same thing. He was a werewolf, she could sense it. "Are you gonna kill me?" She asked. She actually wouldn't mind it now. Her only friend left was dead, if you could even consider Lenny a friend.

"Why would I kill you?"

She shrugged. "I'm used to hostile werewolves." The man straightened up and so did she. "Look, I'd love to continue this chat, but I've got to run, literally."

She tried to walk away, but he grabbed her arm. "What are you running from?"

"Sorry, but I don't want to tell some werewolf who I've known for a good thirty seconds my life story." She tried to turn away, but he gripped her arm tighter. He was stronger than her. Which was really uncommon, unless you were an alpha. "You're him aren't you?" He looked at her confused. "The alpha." He nodded and she was so happy she let her guard down and hugged him. She pulled away after she felt him tense up. "Sorry." She said after she pulled away. "I've just been looking for you for days."

"What do you mean?"

"You're the talk of California. Word travels fast when there's a new alpha."

"Who are you?" He asked menacingly.

"Who are you?" She challenged. "I know you're an alpha, but I know nothing about you."

"Derek, Derek Hale."

"Hale?" Memories flooded through her mind. "As in Laura Hale?"

"You knew Laura?"

"I know she's dead." He looked off. "Shit, you're her little brother." He looked at her with no emotion. "I'm sorry. I really am. She was a great girl. She saved my life a couple of times."

He studied her. She knew she didn't look her best. Her curly red hair was frizzy and she could feel her head band slightly to the right. She knew dirt and blood was all over her face and the cut had healed some, but not completely. She had on brown Toms, light skinny jeans and a baggy, tucked in Captain America shirt with mud and blood all over her wardrobe. She looked up at him and shrugged. "Did Laura trust you?" She nodded. "You need a pack?" She nodded again. "What are you? An omega?"

She gulped back the tears and looked up at him. "My pack was murdered. My brother Lenny and I were the only survivors. You know, that guy who just had the hemicorporectomy done to him by a group of insane hunters." She did a hand gesture of a blade chopping through the air.

"That was your brother?"

"My pack brother." She looked at him. "I'm not an insane werewolf either who goes around stealing people's livers. I tried to get him to stop. I told him he was going to get himself killed." She looked down. "He didn't listen."

Derek began to think. He was going to need another wolf. Why couldn't it be her? She obviously needed a place to stay and if he gave her a place to stay she would be a good wolf. There was also a part of her that reminded him of Laura which made him feel comfortable. "You can be in my pack." She lit up. "On a trial basis."

She nodded. "Understandable."

He turned around and began to walk away so she followed. "What did you say your name was again?"

"I didn't. It's Juliet, Juliet Jacobs."

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"How long have you been a wolf?"

She knew she was going to get judged by this one. "Six years."

He stopped walking and turned back to her. "You were turned when you were ten years old?"

"My alpha wasn't the nicest guy."

"What color are your eyes?"

She gulped. Here was another one she was going to be judged for. "Blue."

Derek softened. She obviously felt bad about her blue eyes. "Everyone has their own story." He reassured her. She smiled and he began walking again. "When I get you put into school its Juliet Hale. You're my cousin. You got that?"

She stopped walking and smiled. She always wondered what a normal pack was like and now she would finally get the chance. "Perfect."

Derek took good care of Juliet. He bought her clothes, all the necessities along with anything she wanted (with stolen money of course). He loved Juliet's company because she reminded him of the woman he grew up with. His sister. Laura Hale, the person he looked up to and missed more than anyone or anything.

His happiness lasted for a short time when Isaac came running in telling him something happened to his father, something bad. Derek had no idea what to think. He didn't even see the thing that murdered his father so his advice, go to school and try your best to forget.

And Isaac did. Derek dropped off both Juliet and Isaac off at school for her first day. "Are you nervous?" Isaac asked after Derek drove away.

"No." She answered with a laugh, but to be honest, Juliet was nervous. The last time Juliet changed schools was when she was ten after…. She didn't want to think about that because once she started she couldn't stop, especially when she thought of the blood. She turned to Isaac. "Are you nervous?"

"What for?" They began walking to the school's steps.

"About anything and everything that is going to happen today."

"I'll be fine."

She stopped Isaac right when they went through the doors. "Don't take this lightly Isaac."

"Stop trying to pretend like you know me and that you're so good, blue eyes." He tried to turn away, but she grabbed his arm even tighter. Blood began to trickle down his arm from her claws and Isaac pulled away. "What the hell was that?!"

Juliet moved into Isaac's face. "Stop trying to pretend like you know me and that you're so good, dick." Juliet smiled and pet his head. "See you in chemistry. "When she walked away she was hoping that she sent fear running down his spine because Isaac had officially pissed her off. She decided to not let that moment ruin her first day so she straightened up and went to the cafeteria for her breakfast because it was the most important meal of the day.

After Isaac was taken into custody on the field Stiles got dressed and immediately went out in the hallway for the few minutes before first period he had to chase down Lydia. After everything that had happened to her the last few days he was mostly following her because he was worried about her and the other part because she was still obsessed with her. Deep down he knew he would never end up with Lydia, but it was still fun to think about. He followed her wavy strawberry blonde hair down the hallway until he felt himself collide with someone. He looked at Lydia who was getting farther and farther away and then at the girl on the ground trying to collect all of her things. He rolled his eyes at himself and bent down to help her. "I'm sorry." He said as he stacked the papers. "That was all my fault."

"No," The girl said. All he had seen was her extremely red top of her head. It made him think of Nicole Kidman's right before she went blonde. After she went blonde he lost interest in her. What could he say? He had a thing for red heads. "The new girl was spending too much of her time trying to memorize her schedule than paying attention to what was right in front of her." She looked up and smiled warmly and Stiles was mesmerized. She had one of those smiles that you only see a few times in your life. It's bright, inviting and understanding and Stiles was speechless. She took the papers out of Stiles' hands and stood up as he did. "Thanks for helping me, a lot of people would have kept walking."

Stiles gave her a goofy smile. "Not me." There it was again, that smile that matched perfectly with her blue eyes. "So you're new?"

"Yeah." She moved a strand of her gorgeous red hair behind her ear. It had somehow fell out of her bun and got past the black headband keeping it all slicked back. "I just moved here from LA."

"Really?!" Stiles was impressed. "Beacon Hills is pretty different, isn't it?"

"Oh my gosh, you have no idea." They began walking down the hall together. Juliet had always been a tall lean girl standing at 5'6 and with her two inch wedges she was only two inches shorter than Stiles. "I'm not used to seeing trees everywhere I go."

Juliet furrowed her red eyebrows looking at a piece of paper and Stiles smiled at her. She was a natural red head. "Are you having trouble finding your classes?"

She looked up and smiled a shy smile. "A little, yeah."

"Let me help." He took the paper from her and studied it. "You're going to chemistry with Mr. Harris." He gave Juliet a worried look.

"Is he a hard ass?"

"Like the biggest one." Juliet groaned. "But I'm also in that class so I'll show you the way."

She looked beyond relieved. "Thank you so much."

"Honestly no problem." They stopped walking and he turned to her with his hand out. "I'm Stiles." He said shaking her hand.

She smiled. She had never heard a name like that before. "That's an interesting name. I'm Juliet."

"Well Juliet, it is very nice to meet you." There was something special about Stiles. The way he talked to her like she was on a pedestal and he was her devoted servant. No one had ever talked or looked at her like Stiles did.

When she walked into chemistry she gave the teacher her schedule as Stiles went to go sit down by Scott. She knew there was another werewolf the second she stepped in and she knew exactly who it was. Derek had told her about everything that happened since he returned to Beacon Hills, but he didn't tell her that Stiles was friends with Scott. What would Stiles do if he found out she was a werewolf and with Derek? If Scott didn't like Derek at the moment Stiles definitely didn't like Derek at the moment. There goes any chance she had with him.

Halfway through class Mr. Harris tapped on Juliet's shoulder. "Ms. Hale, your cousin is here to check you out." He whispered. She was confused as she collected her books and went out the door. When she got to the front desk Derek was waiting and with a smile he waved at the receptionist he had been charming. "What's going on?" Juliet asked as they walked out the door.

"Isaac is about to get arrested."

"What?!" Even though Isaac kind of pissed her off she was apart of that pack now meaning Isaac was her new brother. She had to protect him. "What do we do?"

"I think I have a plan." He took her arm and led her to his car parked not far from the squad car that police officers had just put Isaac in.

Right before the squad car drove away Scott ran out of the school looking defeated. "Scott's the plan." Juliet said knowingly. Derek nodded and Juliet climbed to the back of the car.

Derek pulled up and looked at Scott. "Get in."

"Are you serious?" Scott asked. "You did that! That's your fault."

Derek looked down guilty. "I know that, now get in the car and help me."

Scott reluctantly got into the car and saw Juliet. "What the hell is she doing here?" Scott asked Derek as he began driving.

"Scott meet Juliet, Juliet meet Scott." He looked over at Scott. "She's my new werewolf."

"No, not her." Scott complained. Stiles was gushing about meeting her in chemistry. Stiles liked her, the first girl he had liked since he found out about Lydia Martin and she was a werewolf in Derek's pack.

Derek pulled up to Isaac's house and they all got out of the car. They began to walk through the house with flashlights. "If Isaac didn't kill his father then who did?" Scott asked.

"I don't know yet."

"Then how do you know he's telling the truth?"

"Because I trust my senses and it's a combination of them. Not just your sense of smell." Derek looked at Scott and Juliet was confused. She had no idea what they were talking about.

"You saw what happened at lacrosse today."

"Yeah."

"Did it look that bad?"

"Yeah." Derek said wrapping his arm around Scott.

"Can we not use inside jokes? They make me feel left out." Juliet said in a sarcastic way.

Derek ignored her and they approached the entrance of the basement. "Go ahead." Derek said looking at Scott. "Find out for yourself."

"What's down there?" Scott asked and he walked down the steps.

"A motive." Derek and Juliet stayed at the top. Derek had taken her there the night before. He wanted her to know where Isaac was coming from and all the hardships they were going to face because of it. After a moment for Scott to explore Derek and Juliet joined him. The basement did leave an impression. It was like stepping into a concentration camp or the ground of a famous battle. You knew something bad happened there, it was in the air. Scott was looking at a freezer. "Open it." Derek said.

When Scott opened the freezer there were scratch marks all over it. It was like someone was trying to claw out of it and Scott just knew it was Isaac clawing for his life to. "This is why he said yes to you!" Scott said.

"Everyone wants power." Scott looked at Derek mad.

"If we help you, you have to stop. You can't just go around turning people into werewolves."

"I can if they're willing."

"Did he tell you about the Argents?" Scott asked looking at Juliet. "About being hunted?"

Derek was about to protest, but Juliet stepped in. "He didn't have to tell me. I've been a werewolf for a long time Scott, longer than you and I wasn't given the option like Derek gave Isaac the option. By what I understand you weren't given the option either." Scott looked down. "But Derek told Isaac absolutely everything and he still said yes."

"Then he's an idiot!"

"And you're the idiot dating Argent's daughter." Scott looked at Derek shocked. Derek had told her about that too. That was the one thing about this whole situation that pissed Derek off the most. "Yeah, I know your little secret. If I know, how long do you think it's going to take them to find out? You saw what happens to an omega." Juliet closed her eyes thinking about everything that had happened before she joined Derek's pack. "With me you learn how to use all of your senses. With me you learn control." He picked up Scott's arm and his claws started to grow. "Even on a full moon."

"If I'm with you, I lose her."

"You're going to lose her anyway. You know that." Derek and Juliet turned around and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Scott called. "I'm not apart of your pack, but I want him out, he's my responsibility too."

"Why? Because he's one of us?"

"Because he's innocent."

Scott called Stiles and made a plan for Stiles, Derek and Juliet to go to the sheriff's station to break Isaac out so he wouldn't kill everybody on the night of his first full moon. Scott told Stiles about Juliet over the phone call and Stiles was completely and utterly shocked. When he picked them up he didn't say one word to Juliet. He couldn't. He thought that he could have a future with this girl and now he had no idea what to do about anything related to Juliet. When they pulled up at the sheriff's station Stiles turned to Derek. "Okay, all the keys to the cells are in a password protected lock box in my father's office. The only problem is getting past the front desk."

"I'll distract her." Derek said getting ready to get out of the car as Stiles stopped him by pulling on his leather jacket.

"You? You're not going in there." Derek looked at him and then his jacket. "I'm taking my hand off."

"I was exonerated." Derek said.

"You're still a person of interest." Stiles said.

"Yeah, an innocent person."

"You? Yeah, right." Derek looked at him and shrugged. Juliet's head was going back and forth watching their banter. It kind of amused her. "Okay, what's your plan?"

"To distract her." Derek said obviously.

"How? By punching her in the face?" Stiles made a face and Juliet smiled.

Derek laughed dryly. "By talking to her."

"Okay, give me a sample. What are you going to open with?" He was silent. Derek wasn't going to tell Stiles anything. "Dead silence, that should work beautifully. Any other ideas?'

Derek thought for a moment. "I'm thinking about punching you in the face."

Stiles jaw dropped and Juliet moved her head in between them. "I think I have an idea."

Stiles looked at her and then at Derek. "Don't be rude." Derek said. "Listen to her."

"It's going to require some flirting." Juliet turned to Derek. "And maybe a little slapping."

Derek walked in first to distract the deputy. "Good evening, how can I help," When she looked up and saw Derek she straitened up. She wasn't expecting someone so attractive to show up. "You?"

"Hi." Derek put on his best smile and they began flirting.

Stiles began his walk past the front desk and was almost spotted until Juliet came in and slapped Derek crying. "How could you?!" Derek put his hand on his face, not because he was acting, because he wasn't expecting the slap to be that real. "I can't believe you slept with her! She was my best friend!"

They continued their fake argument as the receptionist just watched and was even pulled in for her opinion. They didn't have to pretend for too long because the fire alarm went off and the receptionist ran off so Juliet and Derek ran to go check on what was happening to Stiles.

They got in just as Isaac threw the Argent into the wall knocking him out and Derek crushed a syringe filled with wolf's bane that the Argent brought. Isaac smelt around and looked at Stiles. He was bloodthirsty so he tried to run towards Stiles, but Juliet grew her fangs out, stood in front of Stiles and growled as Derek stepped in his way growling and Isaac cowered in a corner. "How did you do that?" Stiles asked.

"I'm the alpha." Derek turned to Juliet. "We have to get out of here." Derek grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room as Isaac followed and she looked back at Stiles.

She wanted so bad to explain to him everything and Stiles wanted her not to be in Derek's pack. Juliet and Stiles liked each other from the start, but because of their opposite sides they both believed their relationship was done before it even got started. How wrong they are.


	2. Emotions

_**So I finished this chapter early and decided to put it up today. This chapter is kind of a trial to see if Juliet and Isaac are a possibility so just bare with me here. Thank you again for reading and reviewing. It means the world to me. Enjoy :)**_

Juliet leaned against the wall waiting for Stiles to come out of the locker room and when he did he took one look, rolled his eyes and began walking away. "Stiles! Can you just hear me out?" She pleaded as she caught up with him in the hallway.

"What is there to listen to?"

"I don't know, maybe the fact that you didn't give me one chance to explain anything."

He turned to her. "Juliet, you don't get it." She looked at him sympathetically. "You were so pretty and amazing and you're a red head." She touched her hair self consciously. "I just," He struggled to find words. "I thought you were someone else."

"I'm still me. I was trying to be anyone else when I was talking to you." She said with a smile. He looked at her like she was a disease, like he had to stay as far away from her as possible. She was getting angry and Juliet had a short fuse. "You know, I thought you were someone else too, but it turns out you're the same as every other guy around. A coward."

She rolled her eyes at him and began to walk away. The further she got from him the more guilty Stiles felt. He knew he didn't give her any chance to explain, but how was he supposed to? He couldn't betray Scott by dating someone in Derek's pack although he really wanted to.

Juliet was so mad at Stiles she wanted to cry. She wasn't a crier though. She hated crying. It was the worst feeling in the world to her and what did she have to cry about? She had already been through the worst pain imaginable. She got into Derek's Camaro after school and turned to him. "Her name is Erica Reyes. She has a record of seizures, her mom left her when she was a kid and if you ask me she should really invest in a mirror. Her style is terrible, she doesn't know about blush and hair brush would help every now and then."

"You're harsh today." He commented as they began driving to the hospital.

"Yeah, well I didn't have a good day."

"What?" He gave her a fake pout. "Is being a teenager so hard?"

"Shut up." He smiled at her. "Do you even know what being a teenager is like or were you always this guy with the furrowed eyebrows?"

"Not always."

"Really?" She asked shocked. "Because I can't picture as anything else, but a sarcastic, brooding, angry alpha Derek." She studied him. "What happened to you to make you like the way you are now?" She was actually curious. Even though they had spent all this time together she felt like she knew nothing about Derek. She knew nothing about his past, but he knew all about hers, well all about her pack. He knew nothing about her before she was a werewolf or how she came to be a creature of the night. No one in Beacon Hills knew and she liked it that way.

"I haven't questioned you about your blue eyes." She gave him a look and he rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to tell her anything and she knew it. "It's a touchy subject as I imagine the story about your eyes is a touchy subject." She nodded and left it at that. She knew Derek wasn't going to tell her anytime soon, but she hoped that one day he would and that one day she would be able to share with him about the story of her eyes.

Derek turned Erica and it was the best thing Erica could have done with herself. No more seizures. She could be normal. She could be pretty. And that night Erica and Juliet went on a shopping spree. Erica needed better clothes, clothes that made you uncomfortable, but were so cute you just didn't care. Erica had an amazing body so Juliet picked out a lot of tight clothes to show off her sexy curves and her big chest. Juliet got Erica everything she would need for her big reveal tomorrow at school of the new, sexy Erica.

They walked through the school together and Erica got tons of stares, something she wasn't used to getting. She was beyond happy and overwhelmed, but she played it off by keeping up her bad ass attitude. When they walked through the cafeteria she picked up someone's apple and took a bite of it. Juliet tilted her head back with a laugh and caught Stiles watching her. She gave him a smug smile and then Erica looped her arm though hers. They walked out the front door and got into Derek's car.

When Juliet had gotten in the back of the car she saw that Scott and Stiles had followed them out of the cafeteria and were looking at the two beauties in awe. Juliet looked over at them before Erica got in the car and blew Stiles a kiss with her red lips and Erica and Derek both smiled. When they pulled away Juliet felt good about getting back at Stiles. She felt like it was a perfect jab after what he said to her outside of the locker room yesterday. "That was awesome!" Erica squealed from the front seat. Juliet smiled at her and then looked out the window again. They sped down the road and trees kept flying by, but she began to regret what she did to Stiles. "I think I have another idea for who we can turn." Erica said as they got out of the car to the train station.

Derek and Juliet turned to each other. They didn't think they were going to turn anyone else. They had three werewolves, that's all Derek really needed to make a pack. They both turned to Erica. "Who do you have in mind?" Derek asked. 

Juliet gave Derek a look, they didn't need anymore werewolves, but Derek wasn't going to refuse extra help especially after this weird snake like creature was sending their lives upside down. "His name is Boyd; he's always alone whenever I see him. I think he could benefit from this."

Derek looked at Juliet. She was totally against the idea of them adopting another teen wolf and although Derek valued her opinion he was going to do what he wanted. And he wanted to get Scott in his pack so Boyd would be Scott's bait. Juliet didn't go with them when they talked to Boyd. She stayed at the abandoned train station with Isaac. "Do you know this Boyd kid?"

"I know he eats lunch alone everyday."

She looked over at him. He was sitting on the chest Derek had and Juliet was sitting on the steps leading to her train cart. "Being a teenager sucks."

Isaac chuckled. "Tell me about it." He studied her. "You like Stiles."

She looked up at him like he was crazy. "How the hell did you know that?"

"I spend all day here so the police won't catch me; I have to at least eavesdrop on the drama that goes on while I'm here."

Juliet chuckled. "What about you?"

"What about me what?"

"Do you like anyone?"

Isaac looked up at her and smiled. "I'm not a girl; I don't have a crush every five seconds."

Juliet smirked at him. "I heard you used to like Lydia."

"Yeah, I asked her out once, she laughed in face." Juliet began to laugh. "It's not funny."

"It's a little funny."

"Like when Stiles ignored you once he found out you were apart of Derek's pack."

She got up. "Why can't we just turn off our emotions?" She sat right next to him on the chest and that was the first time Isaac noticed how pretty her eyes were. "I just want to not feel."

"If you didn't feel you wouldn't be able to like Stiles."

She turned her head to him. "Exactly."

Isaac thought for a moment. "Maybe you're not able to turn off your emotions, but you can ignore them for a short while."

"Is that what you do?"

"Yeah, whenever I feel emotions I let it in at first and recognize what emotion it is then I push it away because I've already felt the emotion so why feel it again?"

Juliet furrowed her eyebrows. "How do you do that? How do you just ignore your emotions?"

Isaac smiled. "Why don't we try it? What emotion are you feeling right now?"

Juliet bit her lip. "Lust."

Isaac smiled. "Have you felt lust before?"

"I'm a teenager what do you think?" She said with a smile.

"Okay, let it in." Juliet closed her eyes and felt every bit of lust running through her veins. It was intense. Her emotions were already heightened as a werewolf and fully letting in that emotion was euphoric. "Now just let it go." She let out a breath and when she looked at Isaac she didn't feel the lust anymore. She didn't feel anything for a short moment. "Did it work?"

"Yeah." She breathed. "I don't feel anything."

Isaac smiled. "That's how it works."

They had taught Boyd the simple basics of being a werewolf and the next day none of them showed up for school, except Erica. Derek told her to go so she could try to convince Scott a little more to join Derek's pack. And that night Scott took the bait.

Scott made his way through the ice rink and found Boyd on the zamboni. "Boyd!" Boyd looked at him and then looked away. "I just want to talk." He moved closer to Boyd and Boyd kept ignoring him. "Come on Boyd, please." Boyd didn't say anything. "Did Derek tell you everything and I don't just mean going out of control on the full moons, I mean everything."

Boyd took a deep breath and stopped the machine so he could talk to Scott. "He told me about the hunters."

"And that's not enough for you to say no?" Boyd looked away. "Whatever you want there are other ways to get it."

"I just want to not eat lunch alone everyday!" Boyd was starting to get angry. Scott didn't know what his life was like, he was popular and even before he was popular, he still had a friend. Boyd didn't have anything.

Derek, Juliet, Isaac and Erica made their way onto the ice without Scott noticing. "If you're looking for friends you can do a lot better than Derek."

"That really hurts Scott." All the wolves stood there in their black leather jackets and tight clothing and Scott realized he was outnumbered. "I mean, if you're going to review me at least take a consensus." He turned to Erica. "How's life been for you since we've met?"

She twirled her hair thinking. "In a word, transformative." She grew her fangs out and let a growl.

"Juliet?"

She smiled. "I've been a wolf before, but now I don't have to kill," She paused. "Unless of course I want to."

Derek smiled at her remark and then turned to Isaac. "Isaac?"

"Well, I'm a little bummed about being a fugitive, but other than that, I'm great." Isaac looked at Juliet and they both smiled and then turned back to Scott.

"This isn't exactly a fair fight."

"Then go home Scott." Derek said with a shrug.

Scott wolfed out and got down on his knees hitting the ice causing a crack. "I meant for them." Erica and Isaac went to fight with him while Derek and Juliet watched. Scott managed to take on both wolves with ease which didn't surprise Derek or Juliet, but Boyd looked beyond terrified because he had no idea what they had planned to do. Erica and Isaac were both on the ice and they couldn't get back up, Scott had beaten them up too bad. "Don't you get it?!" Scott yelled. "He's not doing this for you, he's just adding to his power, it's all for him. He makes you feel like he's giving you some gift when actually all he's doing is turning you into a bunch of guard dogs!"

He threw Erica and Isaac at Derek and Juliet's feet and they looked up at Scott unimpressed. "It's true." Derek admitted. "It is about power." They both moved to Scott their eyes glowing red and blue and their fangs emerging from their teeth. Scott began stepping back, he couldn't win this fight and he knew it.

He tried to go after Juliet, but she grabbed his arm and then snapped it. He cried from the pain and Derek head-butted him then slashed him with his claws at the waist. Juliet gave him an upper cut to the jaw and then another one. Scott punched her in the face and she backed away a little. She wiped blood from her mouth with a smile and Derek began punching Scott over and over again in the head then he threw him over. Scott coughed up blood and with her heel Juliet stepped on his neck, holding him down. She smiled as he gasped for air and when Derek called her off she removed her foot from his windpipe. Scott began coughing and the two looked at each other and then began walking away grabbing Erica and Isaac and waited for Boyd.

Boyd got off of the zamboni and moved to Scott. "Don't," Scott said in a warning tone. "You don't want to be like them."

"You're right." Boyd picked up his sweater and showed him his bite. "I want to be like you." Boyd walked off with his pack and Scott watched them walk away in defeat.

"Can you show me some of those moves?" Erica asked Juliet.

Juliet smiled. "Another time."

They headed back to the abandoned train station and after Isaac was sure no one was around he went into Juliet's train car. "You ignored your emotions."

She smiled. "Yeah, I did."

"You did good out there."

"I believe it's you did well and thanks, you didn't do," She paused thinking of a word to use. "Terrible."

He chuckled. "You can say it, I was bad."

"You'll get better." She reassured him.

"Thanks." He smiled at her. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight." She waved.

Isaac smiled a comforting smile. "Goodnight."

After he left Juliet bit her lip. Was Isaac just trying to be a friend or was he trying to be more? Isaac didn't really know the answer either. He was convinced at first that he was going to hate Juliet, but now she was becoming something to him. But what was she becoming?


	3. The Kanima

_**So sorry that I haven't been able to update as much as I updated Bree (if you have read my first Teen Wolf fanfic you know what I'm talking about) I've just had so many fanfiction ideas popping up into my head lately (The Vampire Diaries, Once Upon a Time, National Treasure etc.) I promise from now on to update more. I'm sorry guys, I hope you enjoy.**_

Juliet, Isaac, Boyd and Erica were all in the middle of the train station goofing around. A fast pop song was playing from Erica's phone and they were all dancing, Erica with Boyd and Juliet with Isaac. Isaac had just twirled Juliet around and she laughed. They were having fun (for once) and enjoying being werewolves. "Juliet!" They heard Derek's voice call from his room. Erica picked up her phone and turned the music off quickly. He seemed angry. "Get in here!"

Juliet and the others looked at each other uneasily as she headed towards his room and shut the door. "Do you think they're hooking up?" Erica asked as she leaned on one of the columns in the room.

"You do know they can hear you right?" Isaac asked feeling a twinge of jealously. _Maybe they were hooking up,_ he thought to himself.

"So, if they're hooking up they won't care." Erica said.

Juliet stood in his room as he ranted about this new creature that they haven't even seen yet. Every time she tried to speak he cut her off by diving into another point. "Derek!" She finally screamed to get him to stop talking. He looked at her. "Just shut up! God, you're giving me a headache."

"I have no idea what to do Juliet." He sat down on the bed looking confused and upset.

She took a deep breath and sat down next to him. "Derek, you can't do everything."

He looked at the now closed door. "I can train them." 

He stood up and Juliet watched him walk off dumbfounded. "That wasn't supposed to be a pep talk." He was already out the door so she stood up, rolled her eyes and followed him. "Derek,"

"The three of you get in line." He told the other wolves.

They all got in a line and Juliet and Derek backed up. "What are you gonna do? Beat the crap out of them?" 

He turned to Juliet like a bratty younger brother. "If that's what it takes."

Juliet stepped back and watched them. They would run at Derek and then get knocked down just as quickly. Juliet turned away when he knocked down Isaac for the fifteenth time. Erica jumped up on one of the train cars, but Derek expertly threw her down and she landed on her butt hard. Derek rolled his eyes and turned his back on them. "Does anyone want to try not being completely predictable?"

Erica jumped up, turned Derek around and began aggressively making out with him. Juliet's eyes widened at that tactic. She knew it wasn't going to work, but it was an interesting tactic. He threw her off like she was nothing and Juliet looked at her. "Nice try."

"That's the last time you do that." Derek said with a strong authority to his voice.

"Why?" She spat back. "Because I'm a beta?"

"No," He said with a smirk. "Because I have someone else in mind for you."

Juliet looked at Derek confused. Just who did he have in mind for her? "Are we done?" Isaac panted. "I have about a hundred bones that need a few hours to heal."

Derek gave him a sympathetic look a bent down taking his hand. Isaac thought he was going to help him heal, but Derek ended up snapping one of the bones in his hand. Isaac began his attempts to squirm out of his grasp, but Derek was too strong. "101. You think I'm teaching you how to fight?" Derek asked in a menacing tone. "Look at me!"

Erica and Boyd had fear plastered all over their face and Juliet couldn't stay silent anymore. "Derek!" He looked up at her and she shook her head. "That's enough." He threw Isaac back down and Juliet went up to him as Derek stomped back into his room. "Are you okay?" She asked Isaac.

"I don't know." He whined.

"Come on."

She helped him up and they moved to Isaac's train car. "Maybe they're the ones hooking up." Erica told Boyd.

Juliet rolled her eyes at the comment she heard, but she didn't have time or energy to yell at Erica. "He's a nut job!" Isaac yelled.

"Yeah, he's insane." She studied his hand. "I'm gonna have to pop these bones back in place." He looked at her worried. "On three." She said trying to give him a little warning. "One," She popped them back into place and he screamed a little. "Baby." She said teasing him.

"Bitch." He said with a smile.

She smiled back. "Be careful or I'll pop your shoulder out of its socket." He laughed and she stood up to walk back out. "I should get going."

"Juliet," He began. She turned around waiting for him to continue. "Are we ever going to talk about what happened?"

Juliet knew he was talking about their little moment they shared when he taught her how to let go of her emotions. It was obvious that they were attracted to each other, but Juliet couldn't deny her obvious feelings for Stiles. "No." She said cheerfully skipping out of his train car. Isaac laughed at her. Everything she did made him want her more. This was starting to become an obsession.

At school Allison, Scott and Stiles made a plan to get the bestiary form Gerard's office at the game, but what they didn't know was that Derek and his pack had also made a plan to figure out exactly what this new creature was.

They all went to the lacrosse game except Isaac who was still a fugitive. Derek was waiting for Erica to bring Stiles to him at the pools and Beacon Hills was losing. There was some huge kid on the other team knocking out all of the players, he was called The Abomination. It wasn't a shocker that was his nickname because he looked like he had steroids for breakfast everyday. "We're still short one player Coach!" The assistant coach called from the other side of the field.

"Where's Stilinski!" He yelled out. Juliet began to look around; where was Stiles? Coach began to scan the crowd and then stopped at Boyd. "You! Do you play lacrosse?"

Body was about to stand up when both Erica and Juliet grabbed one of his arms. "Derek won't like this." Erica said remembering Derek's reaction last night.

"No, he won't." Boyd said. "But I will." He broke away from their grips and took his jacket off smoothly. This wasn't going to be good for anyone.

Erica left to go meet up with Derek leaving just Juliet to watch the game intently. Boyd wasn't even on the field for five minutes and he knocked down The Abomination with his eyes glowing yellow. "Idiot." Juliet mumbled before running out onto the field.

When she got on the field she saw Scott was also running up to Boyd. "You have to get off of the field!" Scott said in a hushed whisper. "Your eyes!"

"Boyd he's right." Juliet said finally catching up with him. "This is a really stupid idea."

Boyd pulled away from them and Juliet rolled her eyes. Boyd had to get off the field and if he didn't before he exposed to everyone there were werewolves in Beacon Hills she was going to kill him. And it was going to be violently. Juliet moved out of the way so they could play and watched Boyd intently.

The game finished and Boyd luckily didn't do anything stupid. He went up to her after the game and she rolled her eyes at him. "You better get to the train station before I kill you." Boyd rolled his eyes at her with a smile. "You think this is a joke?"

"I'm just trying to have fun."

"There's no more fun for you!" Juliet yelled. She moved closer to him. "You should have realized that before you became a werewolf." He looked at down suddenly feeling guilty. "You think being a werewolf is all about being super strong and having fun? It's not." He looked up into her eyes. "There is absolutely nothing fun about being a werewolf. Get that through your stupid Neanderthal skull." She shook her head at him. "You're damn lucky I'm not telling Derek about this now get the hell out of here before I change my mind."

He left quickly and Juliet let out a frustrated sigh before heading to the school to meet up with Derek and Erica. When she walked into the pools she found Erica on the floor and Derek and Stiles in the pool. _What the hell is going on?_ Her question was quickly answered when she saw a reptilian like creature begin to make its way towards her. "Juliet!" Stiles yelled. Juliet panicked. She had no idea what to do so she jumped into the pool as fast as she could and the creature tired to go after her, but stopped at the water. It couldn't swim. "Juliet!" Stiles yelled again.

She swam over to them and supporting Derek's other arm. "It can't swim." She muttered.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked. "Did it get its claws anywhere near you?"

"No, why?"

"It paralyzes you." Derek answered. "Hence the reason we are in this pool because someone decided to drop me into it." He said looking at Stiles.

"Can we get past that and focus on getting out of here alive?"

"We need the phone." Derek answered.

"Juliet," Stiles began. "Can you hold-" He stopped asking after he saw Juliet's face realizing it was a dumb question considering she had supernatural strength. "Right, sorry I asked."

Stiles swam quickly to the edge. "Stiles be careful!" Juliet yelled.

He grabbed the phone just in time for the creature to reach out for him, but miss. He dialed Scott's number and answered the phone screaming his name franticly. "I can't talk right now!" Scott yelled and then hung up. Stiles pulled the phone away from his ear looking at it offended.

He threw the phone and swam back to Derek and Juliet. "What are you doing?!" Juliet screamed at him.

"What are you talking about?!" 

"Stiles, you could have called someone else!"

He stood there for a moment feeling stupid. "I'm under a lot of pressure right now okay!"

"Both of you shut up!" Derek yelled. "I feel the paralysis wearing off. I'll need something to hold onto."

Stiles and Juliet began to swim him over to the diving board and just as Stiles reached out to grab it he slipped pushing Juliet and Derek down with him. There was no way Juliet could get out from under him and this is when they all let it sink in that they were going to share the same watery grave.

They all felt hands pull them out of the water and they looked to see it was Scott. Scott and the creature began to fight when Scott was thrown into a mirror by it. He grabbed a shard of the mirror to use as a weapon and the creature was distracted by it. The creature turned around and jumped out of the skyline overlooking the pools. The creature was confused by its reflection and Juliet and Derek shared a look because they both knew what the creature now was. It was a Kanima.


	4. Pick a Side

Juliet and Erica sat inside Derek's Camaro parked right next to the lacrosse field. Erica was talking on and on about Boyd, the person she was currently crushing on and Juliet pretended to listen, but was honestly listening to Jackson and Danny inside the locker room. "I'm gonna take a shower." She heard Danny say. "If I come back and find you dead under the weights I'm taking the Porsche."

"Let's go." Juliet told Erica who had immediately stopped talking the second she spoke.

They got out of the car and Erica looked at Juliet. "How do you do that?"

They walked into the athletic hall leading to the locker room and Juliet looked at her. "When you get a little more experienced you'll learn to separate sounds and focus your hearing."

She nodded and they walked in on Jackson trying to lift the bar back up from his chest. They both looked at each other and rolled their eyes. They both picked up the bar from his chest with simple ease and he looked relived. "Thanks." He breathed.

"Don't mention it." Erica said with a smile.

They got him into the car and drove to the train station dragging him down to talk to Derek. When Juliet and Erica got in front of Derek, Juliet let Isaac take his shoulder and she went to his neck. "What happened to you on the night of the full moon?" Derek asked as he played with the shard of glass from the other night when they were trapped in the pool.

"Nothing happened." Jackson spat out.

Derek looked up at him. Even Erica and Isaac knew he was lying. "You're lying." Derek said with a menacing look. Looks like they were going to have to do things the hard way.

Derek began putting on a black glove and Juliet gripped his neck tighter so he wouldn't get away. "Wait," He began. "I can prove it." Derek looked up at him slightly interested. "I taped myself."

Derek and Juliet let out a chuckle and Isaac looked him in the eye with a smile. "You taped yourself?"

"Yes, it was the full moon." He got into his face. "And while you were curled up in a corner having an excremental crisis about turning into a monster I was waiting for this gift your big bad alpha promised me! What do I get? Nothing." He paused. "You want proof? Let me get the video."

Derek shook his head. "No." He picked up the shard of glass and showed it to him. "I have a better idea."

"What is that?" Juliet pinched his neck tighter and pushed him to the ground.

Isaac took his jaw so his struggling wouldn't stop the paralytic liquid from running down his throat. "You know Jackson," Derek began. "You've always been kind of a snake." Derek chuckled. "And everyone knows a snake can't be poisoned by its own venom." Juliet looked up at Derek with an evil smile because even though she had been through a lot of evil in her life she couldn't deny the rush of sick power that pumped through her veins when she got to be bad. Derek dropped the venom down Jackson's throat and he began twitching so Juliet, Isaac and Erica dropped him and moved next to Derek to get a better look at him. Jackson was obviously paralyzed so Derek got down on his knees to talk to Jackson. "You're still a snake Jackson, just not the one we're looking for."

Derek got up and moved to one of the train cars with Erica following, but Juliet and Isaac moved to Jackson and kneeled in front of him. "You're still gonna do something for us." Isaac said. He looked at Juliet and they shared a wicked smile and looked back down at Jackson. "Well, something for me." Isaac obviously enjoyed that rush of sick power too.

Jackson went to Sheriff Stilinski the next morning telling him he hadn't seen Isaac's father beating him up so now all charges would be dropped on Isaac. So Juliet and Isaac walked into the school together thriving off of the weird looks they got and Scott and Stiles' looks were the best of all.

After class they walked past Jackson along with Erica and Jackson flinched at the sound of Juliet's charm bracelet ringing next to him. "So Derek wants this done during chemistry?" Erica asked.

"Yeah," Isaac said. "And if it's Lydia, I'm gonna kill the bitch."

"We have to test her first." Juliet told Isaac with an annoyed look.

"I'm still gonna kill the bitch."

Juliet rolled her eyes with a smile and went to her next class which was going to be awkward because it was with Jackson, Scott and Stiles. Jackson had sat right next to Scott and Stiles and Juliet sat as far away from them as possible. She heard Jackson tell both of them everything and she rolled her eyes. "Jackson!" Coach yelled. "Do you have something you want to share with the rest of the class?"

"Just my undying admiration for my coach."

Juliet rolled her eyes. "That's very kind of you." Coach said with a smile. Jackson shrugged humbly. "Now shut up!" Juliet smiled. "Shut it!" He looked around. "Anyone else? No? Good."

"Coach," Stiles said raising his hand. He looked at him "Can I go sit with Juliet?" Juliet looked at him shocked. He knew Coach was about to say no so Stiles came up with the first lie that popped into his mind. "She's in my study group!"

Coach shook his head. "I don't care."

Stiles scrambled to get up and sat in the seat in front of her and she gave him a fake smile. "Okay, study buddy, what do you want to start with first?" She looked down at her book. "Decision making and cost benefit analysis or the division of labor and specialization?"

"It's not Lydia."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because I saw the thing and when I looked into it's eyes I saw pure evil and when I look into Lydia's eyes I only see fifty percent evil." Juliet gave him a look. "Okay sixty, but no more than forty on a good day."

"Stiles," Juliet began. "Who else could it be?"

"I swear it's not her."

"She was bitten by an alpha Stiles."

Lydia got up to answer a question on the board. "Lydia is completely fine."

Juliet rolled her eyes and looked up at Lydia who had written all over the board in what looked like gibberish. "Stiles." Juliet said cautiously.

He turned around and saw what she had written all over the board and Scott walked over next to Stiles and Juliet. "What is that? Greek?"

"I'm not even sure it's a language." Stiles said looking at the picture he had taken of it.

"Stiles," Juliet said still studying it on the board. "Flip it." He looked at her and flipped the picture. "Someone help me." Juliet read off of the picture.

Scott, Stiles and Juliet walked into chemistry together. "Derek is not going to kill her." Scott said.

"He might." Juliet admitted.

They both looked at her. "I live with the man; I know what he's capable of doing."

"Okay," Stiles said looked at Juliet. "We know he's going to test her, but when and where."

"Here and now." Juliet said looked at Isaac and Erica across the room guiltily.

Isaac looked at Juliet confused. He thought she was on their side. Juliet was confused too. She thought she was on Derek's side, but there was just something about Lydia from what she wrote on the board that told her she wasn't the Kanima. Erica eyed Scott, Stiles and Juliet and then Lydia. They all raced to Lydia, Juliet sticking with Scott and Stiles and they got to Lydia first causing Erica and Isaac to sit directly behind them. Juliet was fidgeting and looking around nervously so Stiles grabbed her hand trying to calm her down. She looked at him with a smile and Isaac was watching them intently. That was supposed to be him. Mr. Harris told them they were going to be working in a round of group experiments. "Erica, you'll be with," Every boy (even some girls) raised their hands in hope to be partners with Erica. Mr. Harris rolled his eyes. "I didn't ask for volunteers, put your hormonal little hands down." He turned back to Erica. "Erica, you'll be with Scott." Juliet and Stiles looked at Scott with a worried stare. "Juliet," Her head snapped up. "You'll be with Mr. Lahey."

Juliet looked back at Isaac and he looked away. When they got to their own station Isaac was quiet at first. "Isaac," Juliet began. "You know it's not her."

"No, I don't because we haven't tested her yet."

"Isaac," She looked over at him pleadingly. "You know deep down, it's not her."

"It was always Stiles wasn't it?" Juliet gave him a pleading look. "Did I even have a chance with you?"

"Isaac."

"Next station."

"Just figure out what side you're on Juliet because I'm getting tired of this." Isaac sat up and Juliet sat there for a moment and then moved to her next station which was with Erica.

"You're exhausting," Erica began. "You know that?"

"And you're a bitch."

"So are you."

"At least I'm the kind of bitch who people can stand."

"Which boy do you like best?" Juliet gave her a dirty look. "Isaac is dark and bad and Stiles is good and sweet. Or are you just going to go for Derek?" Juliet was gripping the table tightly, she was getting angry. "No, you would never go for Derek would you? He's like a brother. So tell me Juliet, what's it like to betray someone who is like your brother?"

"Next station."

"I really hope it's her." Erica said before they switched. She got into Juliet's ear. "So I can rip her heart out right in front of you."

Since there was an uneven amount of students Juliet's last station was with Scott and Stiles. "What did they say to you?" Stiles asked protectively.

"Nothing worth mentioning." She said angrily while mixing the chemicals together.

Mr. Harris hit the bell and looked up at them. "Time, you should be looking at a crystal." They looked at their brown goo. That definitely wasn't a crystal. "For the part of the experiment that you'll all enjoy, you can eat it." Stiles looked up at him and nodded as if to say 'yeah right'.

Juliet turned to Scott's ear. "They're doing it here, now, with the crystal."

When they looked over Lydia was already putting it into her mouth. "Lydia!" 

Everyone looked over at Scott and then at Lydia. It was too late though. The venom had already gotten onto her tongue. "What?!" She sounded a little embarrassed and who could blame her? She had no idea what was going on.

"Nothing." Scott practically whispered as he sat down. They all watched intently and nothing happened to Lydia. They knew she wasn't the Kanima though. It wasn't possible.

Stiles, Juliet, Scott and Allison all walked into Coach's office to talk about everything that had just happened. "Derek's outside waiting for Lydia." Juliet said.

Allison turned around to look at Juliet. "Waiting to kill her?"

"If he thinks she's the Kanima then yes." Scott said. Everyone groaned. "Especially after what happened at the pool."

"It's not her." Juliet said.

"She didn't pass the test." Scott said. "It has to be her."

"No," Juliet said thinking. "There's something about her when she wrote on the board, I can't put my finger on, but I know it's not her."

"It doesn't matter." Allison said looking up. "Because Derek thinks it's her. So either we convince him he's wrong or we have to find a way to protect her."

"He's not going to do anything here." Juliet said. "Not at school."

"What about after school?" Allison asked concerned. They all looked at each other and let out deep breaths. "What if we can prove to Derek that he's wrong?"

"By three o'clock?" Stiles asked.

"There could be something in the bestiary."

"Oh!" Stiles said with fake excitement. "You mean the nine hundred page book none of us can read. Good look with that."

Allison began to think and looked up at Scott. "Actually, I think I know someone who can translate it."

"Uh," Scott began. "I can talk to Derek; maybe he can give us a chance to prove to him it's not her."

"I can't go with you." Juliet told Scott shaking her head. "Not after what I just did."

Scott nodded knowingly. "But if anything happens you all let me handle it. I don't want you getting hurt."

Allison pulled out a miniature crossbow and Juliet looked slightly terrified. "I can take care of myself."

Scott and Allison began to talk about her protection and Stiles picked up the crossbow Allison put down. Juliet tried to get him to stop once Scott was walking out the door and Stiles shot the crossbow at Scott by accident, fortunately Scott caught it. Juliet looked at Stiles with her mouth dropped. "Sorry, sensitive trigger." Juliet rolled her eyes at him and crossed her arms. Everyone split up except Juliet and Stiles. "What exactly are we supposed to do?" Stiles asked.

"We need to keep an eye on Lydia." Juliet suggested.

"Sounds good to me." They were quiet as they tried to look for Lydia down the hallway. "Thanks by the way."

Juliet looked over at him confused. "For what?"

"For picking the side that you thought was right rather than the side that was easier to stay with." Juliet stopped walking and smiled at him. "I know it took a lot." He grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Um," Juliet said as she uncomfortably pushed a piece of hair back and pointing down the hallway. "We should really be looking for Lydia."

Stiles smiled at her and she smiled back turning around and Stiles followed still holding her hand from behind. They found her in the library and quickly found Allison and Jackson to take Lydia to Scott's house. "If we're doing a study group why don't we stay in the library?" Lydia complained.

"Because we're meeting up with someone."

"Then why don't they just meet us at the library."

"That would have been a great idea." Juliet said. "Too late."

"Hold on," She said as she stopped walking.

"Lydia," Jackson said grabbing her arm. "Shut up and walk."

They all piled into Stiles' Jeep and Lydia looked out the window confused and slightly scared. When they pulled up at Scott's house Lydia was even more confused. "If we're studying at Scott's house, then where's Scott?"

"Meeting us here." Stiles said ushering her in. "I think." He looked at Juliet and she gave him a pleading look. "I hope." Stiles locked both of the locks on the door and looked out the window. Lydia, again, looked confused. "There's been a few break ins around the neighborhood." He picked up a chair and put it against the door and Lydia gestured to the chair as if to ask 'what the hell is that for' "And a murder." Stiles said in an exaggerated tone.

Jackson took Lydia upstairs to talk and they all knew Derek would be there any minute and when they did show up they called Scott. Juliet looked out the window and watched her pack as the sky darkened. She felt like she had betrayed them, but she had to do what was best for her and what matched with what she believed. They would probably never take her back. Stiles put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly and she looked away. "Allison," Juliet said. "Shoot one of them"

Stiles looked at her shocked. "Are you serious?" Allison asked. 

"They are going to heal anyway and if you begin shooting they'll start running." Juliet bit her lip. "Just don't shoot any of them where it would cause a serious injury."

She looked out the window. "Which one?"

"Derek." Stiles answered.

"Erica." Juliet answered. Erica was getting on her nerves anyway. "Or Isaac or Boyd. It really doesn't matter.

"Isaac's not out there." Allison replied.

Juliet looked out the window shocked. "Where the hell is Isaac?"

Isaac came in through the back door and threw down Allison and then Stiles, but when he tried to go after Juliet she grabbed his arm and began to twist it. Allison went upstairs to tell Lydia to run and Juliet continued to fight with Isaac. "Stiles get out of here!" She yelled after she threw him into the wall.

Scott ran in, turned the lights off and Juliet grabbed Isaac's head and slammed it into the coffee table as hard as she could, knocking him out. "Nice job." Scott commented.

"Really nice job." Stiles said as he sat by the stairs.

"Erica's upstairs." Juliet told Scott. "Go get her."

He did and he threw both of them outside of the house. Scott went out of the house first followed by Juliet, Stiles and Allison. "You know," Derek began. "I think I finally get why you keep refusing me Scott. It's because you're already an alpha of your own pack." His lips curved into that cocky smile. "But you know you can't beat me."

"I can hold you off until the cops get here." There was a siren in the distance and then a hiss. They all ran across the yard to get a look at the roof and there they saw the Kanima. It hissed at them and then took off and they all thought it was Lydia until she ran out of the house demanding for an explanation. Juliet snapped her head to Derek and then Stiles, they shared a worried look. "It's Jackson." Scott whispered.


	5. The Kanima Seeks a Friend

Derek ran chasing Jackson with Scott, Stiles and Juliet following in Stiles' Jeep. They tracked Derek until he jumped over the chain link fence near a parking garage. Stiles stepped on his breaks and looked at the fence in defeat. "What do we do now?" He looked to the passenger seat where Scott was sitting and then to the front where he got a glimpse of Juliet and Scott jumping over the fence.

Jackson was taking on the Kanima until an Argent shot off a flash bulb and Derek ran to hide. Chris Argent shot his entire clip into it, but it got right back up, throwing Chris into a wall. When Juliet and Scott got up to the Kanima it was having a stare off with Gerard so Scott pushed it out of the way and it took off running. He looked at Gerard for a moment and then Juliet pushed him forward so they could run.

They ran towards the back of a building and peaked from behind it. There was a long line of people and they were both expecting Jackson to come running around the corner any minute. They turned and saw something coming form them, but quickly saw it was just Stiles. "Oh my god." Scott breathed.

"Sorry. Did you see where it went?"

"No, I lost him." Scott answered.

"What?!" He looked at the two dumbfounded. "Neither of you could catch a sent?"

Juliet looked at him with a look like she was thinking. "I don't think he has one."

"Alright, any clue where he's going?"

"To kill someone." Scott said urgently.

"Because that explains the claws and the fangs and all that. Makes perfect sense now." Juliet said dully looking around the building. Stiles was staring at her. That's exactly what he was going to say.

"Oh my god, I think I'm in love with you." Stiles mumbled.

"What?!" She asked turning to him quickly.

Scott rolled his eyes. "You're sarcastic, he's sarcastic, you come up with snappy come backs, he comes up with snappy come backs, let's move on. We have to find it."

"Not it." Stiles reminded. "Jackson."

"I know." Scott whispered. Juliet ran a hand on top of her wavy red hair.

"But does he know that? Did anyone else see him back at your house?"

"I don't think so, but he already passed Derek's test."

"That's just the thing." Juliet brought up. "How did he pass the test?"

"I don't know." Scott said flustered.

"Maybe it's like an either or thing." Stiles brought up. Scott and Juliet looked at him as if they wanted him to elaborate. "When is the Kanima not the Kanima?"

"When it's Jackson." Juliet mumbled.

They got a glimpse of the Kanima going into the building from the top of it. "I know who he's going after." Scott said looking at Juliet.

She looked around and saw Danny walking into the building. "Did you smell something?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah," Juliet said looking back at Scott. "Armani."

Juliet ripped the handle off of the back door and they walked into the building. Strobe lights and neon colored lasers were going everywhere. There was also nothing, but men. "Dude," Scott said as a few drag queens went up to Juliet and Stiles. "Everyone in here is a dude. I think we're in a gay club."

He looked over at the two and Stiles looked over at him as if to ask 'really?' "Man, nothing gets past those keen werewolf senses, huh Scott?"

A few of them were touching Juliet's face. "How do you get your shave so close?"

Juliet's mouth dropped and she smacked their hands away. "I am not a man!" Stiles looked like he was going to burst into a laugh any second so she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him away with Scott following. They got to the bar and Juliet was looking at herself consciously. "Do I look like a man?"

Stiles rolled his eyes and smiled at her. "No, you look beautiful."

Juliet looked at him with the corners of her mouth tugging into a smile. "I found Danny." Scott said looking out at the dance floor.

Juliet looked up and saw the Kanima crawling on the ceiling. "And I found Jackson."

"Get Danny." Scott told Stiles.

"What are you gonna do?" Both Juliet and Scott grew out their claws. "Works for me."

Fog began to go all over the dance floor and they lost sight of Jackson. Juliet felt a scratch on the back of her neck and she felt the loss of control over her body. "Scott!" She reached out for his arm, but it was too late, she was already falling.

"Juliet!" She heard Stiles call. He was standing over her.

"I can't move."

"Come on." He leaned down and picked her up bridal style, carrying her out of the club.

They got outside and found Jackson on the ground with blood all over him, but still alive. "Help." Scott mumbled.

Stiles put Juliet in the Jeep first on the seats and then Jackson on the floor of the backseat. Stiles got into the drivers seat and then looked back at Juliet. "Are you okay?"

"Why don't you ask the one with blood all over him?"

Scott jumped in and Stiles looked at him excitedly. "I didn't get anything out of Danny."

"Let's just get out of here before one of my dad's deputies sees me." They were about to go forward when Sheriff Stilinski pulled up in front of them. "Oh my god! Can this get any worse?!" Jackson moaned in the back. "That was rhetorical!" Stiles screamed at him.

"Just get rid of him." Scott complained.

"Get rid of him?! He's the sheriff and this is a crime scene!"

Scott moved his hands around feeling flustered. "Do something."

Stiles fumbled around to get the door open and jumped out of the car. Stiles began conversing with his dad when Jackson began moaning again. "Jackson," Juliet complained. "Shut up."

He tried to sit up and Scott punched Jackson in the face, knocking him out again. Stiles and the Sheriff looked over at the sound and Scott waved shyly. Stiles got away from his dad and got back into the Jeep. They began driving down the road and Juliet was still paralyzed in the back. "What about your house?" Stiles suggested.

"Not with my mom there!"

There was a pause. "I still say we kill him." Juliet said from the back.

"I agree with Juliet." Stiles mumbled.

"We're not killing him!" Scott screamed at them.

Stiles grumbled and then his face lit up. "I have an idea."

"Does it involve breaking the law?"

"By now don't you think that's a given?" 

"Just trying to be optimistic."

"Don't be." Stiles shifted the gear to go faster and they got to the police station. They moved Jackson first into a police transit van and handcuffed him then Stiles picked up Juliet and moved her. "You look really pretty when you're paralyzed." Stiles said. She looked up at him with a confused look. "You know, when you're not a scary monster." She smirked at him as he put her in the back.

"Don't get too used to it, I can already feel it wearing off."

"Good, you look even prettier when you're being you."

She smiled as he put her in the back of the transit van. Stiles drove slow because of Juliet in the back, not wanting her to fall and it didn't take long for the paralysis to wear off. She got out of the van when they parked and shortly after Jackson woke up screaming their names at the top of their lungs. Scott left to go to school and Stiles and Juliet stayed with Jackson. Juliet and Stiles walked into the van with sandwiches. "Let me out now!" Jackson screamed.

"Hey!" Juliet yelled at him. She pulled out a spray water bottle and used it on him.

"I had to put those pants on you, you know?" Jackson looked at himself. "One leg at a time. Being all up and personal with your junk wasn't exactly the highlight of my day! So don't think this is fun for me either. We're actually doing this to help you." 

"This is supposed to help me?!" Jackson said gesturing at the handcuffs.

"Yes!" Juliet screamed at him. "You're killing people."

"To death!" Stiles added. Juliet gave him a look. "And until we figure out how to stop you, you're going to stay in here." He pulled up the two sandwiches. Juliet had already called dibs on hers. "Now, do you want the ham and cheese or the turkey club?"

"You actually think my parents won't be looking for me?"

Juliet pulled his phone out of her jeans pocket. "Not if they don't think anything is wrong."

Juliet showed his the messages and his mouth dropped. "Yeah." Stiles said with a smile that Juliet shared.

Then they began to tell Jackson what was really going on with him. "Scales? Like a fish?"

"No," Juliet said in a dull voice. "More like a reptile. And your claws have this liquid that paralyzes people. You've paralyzed both of us by the way."

"Oh and you have a tail!" Stiles included. Juliet pointed at him and nodded.

"Does it do anything?"

"Not that we know of." Stiles answered.

He leaned forward quickly. "Can I use it to strangle you?!" 

"God," Stiles said shaking his head. "You still don't believe me. Alright, night of the semi final game, where did you go right after?"

"I went home." He said angrily.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes you idiots! What the hell else would I do?" Juliet sprayed him with the bottle again and he looked at her like he was going to murder her.

"You attacked me and Derek at the school and trapped Derek, Juliet and me in the pool. You also killed a mechanic, right in front of me by the way, lovely, and one of Argent's hunters."

"And last night you tried to kill Danny." Juliet said seriously.

"Why would I want to kill my best friend?"

"That's why Scott is trying to figure out right now."

"Maybe he should be trying to figure out how he's going to afford a lawyer when I prosecute your asses all the way to jail!" 

"Then tell me this," Juliet said leaning into him. "On the night of the first full moon what happened?"

"Nothing." He leaned back, disappointed. "Nothing happened."

Stiles and Juliet got out of the van and Stiles continued texting Jackson's parents. "He's kind of a dick isn't he?" Juliet asked.

Stiles chuckled. "Uh, yeah, that's kind of what makes Jackson, Jackson."

"I used to know somebody like him."

"Really? I didn't know you had friends."

Juliet gave him a look. "He wasn't really my friend, just a pack mate."

"Before you joined Derek's?" Juliet nodded. "What was your pack like before?"

"Terrible." She said blandly.

"You don't have to talk about it." Stiles reassured.

She smiled at him. "I wasn't going to." He smiled at her and looked into her blue eyes. "I'm going to check on our prisoner."

Stiles continued to text when he heard a branch crack. "Juliet?" She wasn't anywhere near him. He turned the other way and ran right into Allison. "Oh my god!" 

"They know."

Juliet came from behind the van. "What?!" She asked shocked.

"They know Jackson's missing!"

"No, they can't. I've been texting his parents since last night. They have no clue."

"My grandfather told me his parents went to the police! They know!"

Stiles dropped the phone and they all ran to the van to listen to the radio. "All units go into Beacon Hills Preserves as instructed. Proceed with caution until Sheriff Stilinski gets there."

They all shared a worried look. Allison got into her car, Juliet got into the passenger seat of the van and Stiles in the driver's seat. "Where are we going?" Juliet asked.

Stiles called Jackson's mom and threw the phone out the window. "Somewhere far from this."

Once they all relocated Scott joined them telling them that the video of his transformation was on Danny's tablet that was now missing. "If Jackson doesn't remember being the Kanima then he definitely doesn't remember stealing Danny's tablet."

"Why would he steal the thing if he doesn't even know what's on it?" Stiles asked.

"What if someone else took it?" Juliet asked.

"Then that means someone else knows what he is." Stiles said.

"Which could mean someone's protecting him." Scott said.

"The Kanima seeks a friend." Allison repeated.

"Okay," Stiles said trying to make sense of it. "Someone watches Jackson make a video of himself turning into the Kanima and just erases part of it so he wouldn't know? Who would do that?"

"Somebody who wanted to protect him?" Allison suggested.

"There's something else, you said the only thing you found online about the Kanima is that it kills murderers What if that is actually true?

"No, that can't be, he tried to kill all of us remember? I don't know about you three but I haven't murdered anybody lately." Juliet shrugged at what Stiles said and he looked at her terrified.

"I don't think it was actually trying to kill us. Remember when we were at Isaac's for the first time? It just went right by us and it didn't kill you in the mechanics garage." He said looking at Stiles.

"But it tried to kill Stiles, Derek and me in the pool." Juliet pointed out.

"Did it?" Juliet turned her head to the side waiting for an elaboration.

"It would have. It was waiting for us to come out." Stiles said a little nervously.

"What if it was trying to keep you in?"

Stiles looked like he had just found out the truth about the Kennedy assassination. "Why do I feel so violated all of the sudden?"

"Because there's something else going on and we don't know what it is. We don't know anything about what's going on or why someone's trying to protect him."

"Know they enemy." Everyone looked at Allison confused. "It was something my grandfather said."

"Alright I got it," Stiles said with his hands in the air. "Kill Jackson, problem solved."

"He risked his life for us against Peter, remember that?" Scott pointed out.

The girls watched as the boys began to argue. "Yeah and we just found out he got the bite from Derek." He smiled. "It's funny, how he got just what he wanted by supposedly risking his life for us."

"That doesn't mean he's not still worth saving."

"It's always something with him." He shook his head. To Stiles, Jackson was always going to be a problem.

"He doesn't know what he's dong."

"So what?"

"So I didn't either!" He turned to Allison. "Do you remember when I almost killed you and Jackson?" She nodded. "I had someone to stop me, he has nobody."

"That's his fault."

"Doesn't matter, if we can save him we should try."

Stiles and Juliet had left on a coffee break while Allison and Scott stayed behind to watch Jackson, but they ended up doing other things. Things you go parking for. When Stiles and Juliet got to the van it was wide open and Scott and Allison were in the car sleeping with their clothes off. Stiles banged on the window and they both sat up covering themselves. "You guys might want to come take a look at this." Juliet said in a tired voice.

They looked at the empty van and began to feel flustered. "I have to tell my father." Allison said finally. Scott began to walk off and she looked at him. "Scott, he's going to kill someone!"

"Okay," He paused. "Tell him, tell him everything."

"Scott," Stiles said with his head down. "I have to tell my dad too."

"This is all of my fault." Scott said shaking his head and looked down. He hadn't even turned back to him yet.

"It's not," Allison told Scott. "But we have to tell them. We're just a bunch of teenagers, we can't handle this."

"You're right."

"How are you going to make your dad believe all of this?" Juliet asked Stiles.

"I don't know." He looked over at Scott.

Scott turned around with his eyes glowing. "He'll believe me."

Scott, Stiles and Juliet walked into the Sheriff's office, pausing before becoming visible to the Sheriff. Juliet put a hand on Stiles' shoulder and he smiled at her and they continued walking. The further they got into the room they found Jackson wrapped up in the Sheriff's jacket with his father. Sheriff Stilinski came up and looked at them tiredly. "Scott, Stiles," He looked at Juliet. "I believe your name is Juliet." She nodded. "Perfect timing. Have you met Jackson's father? Mr. David Whitmore?" He gestured to him and then back at the three. "Esquire."

"That means lawyer." Jackson said with a cocky smile.

Juliet let out a deep breath of frustration and Scott and Stiles looked at each other. That was just what they needed.


	6. Batman and Catwoman

Scott, Stiles and Juliet were in the Sheriff's office waiting on Sheriff Stilinski to come get them so they could discuss the situation with Jackson. Allison was on speaker and she had just told them how the Kanima doesn't seek a friend at all, but seeks a master. "If Jackson doesn't know what he's doing then he probably doesn't know that someone's controlling him." Allison said.

"Or he doesn't remember." Scott said.

"What if it's the same kind of thing that happened with Lydia when she took off from the hospital?" Stiles asked.

"So do we try and convince him that he's not?"

"Yeah, if it helps find out who's controlling him." Scott said.

"Do you think he'll even talk to us after what we did?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah," Stiles said. "It's us, he'll talk to us."

Sheriff Stilinski called them out so they could discuss the restraining order. They had called Derek since he was listed as her guardian in her school records. He was standing by Melissa McCall and Mr. Whitmore. "You will not go within fifty feet of Jackson Whitmore." Sheriff Stilinski read off of the restraining order. "You will not speak to him. You will not approach him. You will not assault or harass him physically or emotionally or physiologically."

There was a pause. Even if they wanted to talk to Jackson, they couldn't. "What about school?" Stiles asked.

"You can attend classes while attempting to remain a fifty foot radiance."

"Okay, but what if we both have to use the bathroom at the same time," Juliet gave Stiles a look, but he continued talking. "And there's only two stalls and they're right next to each other?" Everyone shifted like they were annoyed and Stiles noticed Juliet's look so he turned back to his father who was wearing the same expression. "I'll just hold it."

Sheriff Stilinski took Stiles to talk to him. "Do I need to remind you how lucky we are that they're not pressing charges?"

"Oh come on," Stiles said. "It was a joke."

"A joke?!"

"Yes! I didn't think it would be taken that seriously. Dad, humor is very subjective. We're talking about multiple levels of interpretation here."

"Okay," He was getting irritated. "How exactly am I supposed to interpret the stolen prison transport van?"

Juliet began to walk out followed by Derek with his hand on her back leading her out. "We filled the tank!" Stiles exclaimed. Stiles saw Juliet. "Juliet!" He tried to go after her, but Sheriff Stilinski pulled him back.

"Not now Stiles!" Derek yelled. They stopped in the hallway. "What the hell is going on?" Juliet opened her mouth to say something. "No, I don't want an explanation because I'm not your parent Juliet." She leaned on the wall. "You're going back to the train station," Juliet looked at Derek with her mouth wide open. "And you are never talking to Scott and Stiles again."

"Derek!"

"Don't argue with me!" She shook her head clenching her teeth. Even though he said he wasn't a parent he sure as hell acted like one with her. "Go." He pointed to the door. She looked over and saw Stiles watching her. "Go." He said again. She turned around and went out the door with Derek following.

Right when she got back it was like nothing had happened although, Isaac refused to look at her. "So why do they need their help?" Isaac asked.

"Because it's harder to kill than I thought and I still don't know who it is."

"Juliet spent an entire weekend on team McCall." Erica stated. "How doesn't she know?"

"They didn't tell her anything." Derek said. Juliet had always been an expert liar, but she never thought she'd be able to fool Derek. "They tricked her and then got her a restraining order against Jackson."

"Guess Stiles wasn't all you thought he was." Isaac said. The first words he had said to her, but she rolled her eyes.

Derek ignored the comment. "I need one of you to get on their good side."

"Scott or Stiles?" Erica asked evilly.

"Either." He told her with a smile.

"You know the full moon is coming Derek." Juliet said ignoring Erica.

"I'm aware of that." He said obviously.

He pulled out one of the devices he was going to use to lock them up out of a chest. "Mm, these look comfortable." Erica said holding one up.

He took it from her and put it back in the chest. "You said you were going to teach us how to change whenever we wanted." Isaac said.

"There hasn't been time."

"If you have to lock them up on the night of the full moon that means we're going to be alone against the Argents." Juliet told Derek.

"They haven't found us." He began to walk off.

"Yet." Isaac interjected. "So how about we forget the Kanima?"

"We can't!" Derek yelled turning around to face them. "There was something about the way Gerard looked at it." Juliet studied Derek. Gerard was obviously a sore subject for Derek, but why? "He wasn't afraid, at all. I don't know what he knows or what he's planning, but I'm sure about one thing, we have to find it first.

The next day they all went to school like normal, but now Juliet was really unsure of what side she was on. Was she a double agent or was she just on Derek's side? She had grown to love Derek like a brother, but she was falling for Stiles. Did that make her a double agent? Today she decided she would do the little trick that Isaac had showed her. How to ignore her emotions. The best way to do that was to act like a bitch and what a better way then to follow around _the_ bitch. Erica. "Derek is obviously pissed at you." Erica said.

"And right now I really don't care." Juliet said as they walked through the halls. She wore tight black pants, a black see through V-neck shirt that showed off her black bra and a leather jacket with wine colored heels that matched her lipstick. "Right now we need to find Scott or Stiles."

"They really didn't tell you anything?"

"Nope," She lied. "They knocked me out a couple times." They continued down the hall.

"I guess you should have stayed with Isaac."

Juliet rolled her eyes. She wasn't _the_ bitch for nothing. Juliet saw Stiles at the end of the hall and could hear their conversation about Jackson's parents. She looked over at Erica and gave her a twisted smile. "Looks like we're talking to Stiles."

They followed Stiles and when they caught up to him Juliet pushed Stiles into a wall to seem convincing. "Ow!" He yelled.

"Why are you asking Lydia about Jackson's real parents?" Juliet gave Stiles a look that she hoped he understood and Stiles got it completely. Play along for Erica.

"Why are you bringing out your claws on camera?"

Juliet looked over at the camera and took her hand off of his chest putting away her claws. _When the hell did those get there?_ She thought. "That's right. You want to play Catwoman? I'll be your Batman."

Juliet rolled her eyes and Stiles walked off. "Beacon Hills Cemetery." Erica mumbled as Stiles walked away. Juliet looked at her confused. She had no idea what she was talking about. "That's where Jackson's real parents are."

Erica walked off and Juliet and Stiles shared a look before Juliet followed Erica. "Okay!" They heard Stiles running after them. "Wait, wait," He caught up to the two. "Do you know how they died?"

"Maybe," Erica said. "If you tell me why you're so interested." She stopped walking and got a look on her face like she was thinking. "It's him isn't it?" Erica looked at Juliet and Juliet put on her best thinking face acting like she didn't know who it was.

"What?" Stiles asked. "Him who?"

"He passed the test, but it is him." Juliet said as they continued walking. "That's why you kidnapped him." Juliet said it as if she had just found out and Stiles had to admit, this girl could act.

"It's Jackson." Erica said with a sly smile.

They began walking down the athletic hallway. "You can't tell Derek." Stiles said. "There's a lot more to this that the two of you don't know about." They continued walking. "And just because you two got the alpha bite makeover doesn't mean you can go around destroying people."

"Why not?" Juliet said turning around. "That's all anyone ever used to do to us." Stiles looked at her confused. "I was just like Erica. I had epilepsy before I was turned. That's why I wanted her." Stiles looked at her shocked and Erica looked down knowingly. Juliet smiled. "I used to have the biggest crush in the world on you Stiles." He studied her. Right now he didn't know if she was acting or not. "Yeah, you Stiles and then you pushed me away because I'm a werewolf." Stiles was looking down at the floor. "Just like you're pushing me away right now." He pointed at the floor and there was water all over. Juliet focused her hearing right when Scott was thrown out of the locker room. "Oh my god!" Juliet yelled putting a hand in front of Erica to protect her.

Jackson came out of the locker room and continued trying to fight with him. Erica and Juliet pulled Jackson off and restrained him. "Hey!" Mr. Harris called. "What is going on?! Anyone care to explain themselves?"

"You dropped this." Matt said handing over a tablet.

Mr. Harris ripped it out of his hands and pointed at Scott and Jackson. "You and you." He paused looking at everyone else. "Actually, all of you, detention, three o'clock." Mr. Harris walked off and Juliet threw Jackson down and walked off with Erica.

Everyone left leaving just Scott, Stiles and Allison. "Dude," Stiles said. "We have a problem. Erica knows its Jackson."

"Did Juliet tell her?" Scott asked with his face twisting into anger.

"No, Juliet stayed on our side the entire time. That girl can act."

"Well," Allison said. "We have a little more time with Jackson at detention. We can figure everything out then."

They all walked into the library right when the clock struck three o'clock. Erica and Juliet sat down at the same table as Scott and Stiles while Allison, Matt and Jackson all sat at the same table. "We can't be in the same room together." Jackson said. Juliet rolled her eyes. "I have a restraining order against these tools."

"All of these tools?" Mr. Harris asked.

Scott, Stiles and Juliet got up. "No, just these tools." Stiles said as they moved to another table.

"I'm gonna kill him." Scott said.

"No you're not." Stiles said. "You're going to find out who's controlling him and then you're going to help save him."

"No," Juliet said. "We should kill him."

"Hey," Stiles said after a few minutes. Juliet's feet were now propped up on the table and Scott was leaning on the table. They both looked at him. "What if it's Matt?" They both turned over to look at Matt. "I mean, this whole thing goes back to the video right?"

They both turned back to Stiles. "Danny said that Matt was the one who found the two hours of footage missing." Scott said.

"Exactly, he's trying to throw suspicion off of himself."

Juliet looked like she wasn't believing any of it, but Scott began to ponder the idea. "So," Juliet began. "He makes Jackson kill Isaac's dad, one of Argent's hunters and the mechanic working on your Jeep?"

"Yes." Stiles said hitting the table.

"Why?" She asked crossing her arms.

Stiles looked over at Matt. "Because he's evil."

Juliet looked over at Matt again. He was smelling his bag of chips. "The guy who's sharing his chips with everybody? Oh yeah, definitely. You think he put Jackson's venom in the chips to paralyze everyone?"

Stiles gave Juliet a look. "You just don't like him." Scott said.

"The guy bugs me; I don't know what it is." Stiles leaned back in his chair still looking at Matt. "Just look at his face."

Scott looked at him and he was trying to get Jackson to take some of his chips. "Any other ideas?"

"What about Harris?" Juliet offered.

"On what grounds?" Stiles asked.

"He's creepy." Juliet answered obviously.

They all looked at him. "Harris I believe could do it." Scott said.

"He is pretty creepy." Stiles said.

"There's something about him." Juliet said. "I feel like he knows more than he's leading on."

Jackson stood up and walked out of the room. Mr. Harris stood up. "No one gets out of their seats."

He walked out and the three waited for a minute then stood up and went over to Erica's table. Juliet sat right next to Erica with Scott and Stiles sitting across from them. "So you know how Jackson's parents died?" Scott asked.

"Maybe." She shrugged.

"Erica, talk." Juliet said annoyed.

She put away her journal and looked at them. "It was a car accident. My dad was the insurance investigator and every time he sees Jackson he makes some comment about the huge settlement he'll be getting when he turns eighteen."

"So not only is Jackson rich now, but he's going to get even more rich when he turns eighteen?" Stiles asked.

"Yup." She said with a smile.

"There's something really wrong with that." Stiles said as Juliet nodded. She made her living by stealing.

"You know what?" Erica said opening her computer. "I could try to find the insurance report in my dad's inbox. He keeps everything."

"Scott McCall, please report to the principal's office." A voice came over on the intercom. He got up and left as Erica searched her father's inbox.

Jackson walked back in the library followed by Mr. Harris. Erica finally found the insurance report and Stiles moved his chair over to their side. "Look at the dates." Stiles said.

"The passengers arrived at the hospital DOA, the estimated time of death is 9:26 PM June 14th, 1995." Erica read.

"Jackson's birthday is June 15th." Stiles said. They both looked at Stiles and Juliet leaned in her chair confused.

Mr. Harris began packing up his stuff so everyone else did also. He began laughing. "Oh, no, I'm sorry. I'm leaving, but none of you are. You may go when you're done with the reshelving." Everyone grumbled and rolled their eyes at the three full carts of books. "Enjoy the rest of your evening."

He walked out and Juliet looked at Stiles. "It's Harris." She went to go pick up a book and they began reshelving. Juliet stayed with Erica, when Scott came back he was with Allison and Stiles and Jackson was with Matt.

Jackson began hallucinating and then turned into the Kanima knocking Matt unconscious and jumping over the library knocking books down and destroying the lights. Jackson was about to go after Erica, but Juliet pushed her out of the way. He knocked Juliet down to the ground and went on. "Juliet!" Erica cried.

Juliet began seizing on the floor as Jackson attacked Scott. Jackson was in a half Kanima form and wrote on a chalkboard with his claws reading: Stay out of my way or I will kill all of you. It looked like he didn't have control over anything. The three of them got up when Jackson jumped out the window, but Stiles immediately noticed Juliet. He ran to her and held her in his arms. "Guys! I think she's having a seizure!"

"How is that even possible?" Stiles said running over to her.

"She was like me before she was turned." Erica explained quickly.

Allison was tending to Matt. "He's alive." Allison called.

"We need to get her to a hospital." Stiles said in a worried tone.

"Derek!" Erica said. "We need to take her to Derek."

"Go." Allison said.

Scott ran over to Allison. "Scott!" Stiles screamed worriedly. He looked down at Juliet as Scott talked to Allison. "You're going to be okay." Stiles assured her. He watched her twitching with nothing, but panic filling his body. He couldn't lose Juliet. Not now. Not while he was falling.

Scott came back and picked Juliet up, but all Stiles wished was that Juliet was back in his arms. They took her to Derek and right when they took her down into the train station Derek went full big brother mode. "What the hell happened?"

He tore her out of Scott's arms and carried her into her train car. "Jackson attacked her." He couldn't lose Juliet either. She had become like his little sister. He wanted to protect her more than anyone.

"Hold her up!" Derek yelled at Stiles.

Her seizing had calmed down, but it was in a dangerous way. Her breaths had become slow and deathly. "Is she dying?" Stiles asked in a scared tone.

"I don't know." Derek said truthfully. "She might." He admitted that more to himself. He rolled up her jacket and looked at her apologetically. "This is going to hurt." He snapped a bone in her arm and she began screaming.

"A broken arm?!" Stiles screamed at him. He hated the fact of someone hurting Juliet.

"It'll trigger the healing process." Scott's hand was on his mouth. He couldn't imagine being in that much pain. Erica's hands were on her head. Juliet couldn't die on her. "I still have to get the venom out." He looked at Juliet again. "I'm so sorry Juliet." He twisted her arm and blood came pouring out. Her screams got exponentially louder and she was crying.

It worked though. She was breathing heavily and she fell into Stiles' arms. She touched his face. She didn't want to be apart from him anymore. "Stiles," He moved the hair out of her face, almost crying waiting to hear what she had to say as if his life depended on it. "You make a good Batman." He smiled at her and stroked her face. He pulled her closer into him putting his chin on her head and she let out a sigh into his chest. I think it's safe to say they're together.


	7. They Murdered Me

Derek, Isaac and Juliet walked towards the animal clinic. After Isaac found out about Juliet's near death experience he softened up towards her. He started to treat her like a friend, but it was hard because the feelings he still had for her. Scott unlocked the door and opened it for him. "What is he doing here?" Scott questioned when he saw Isaac.

"I need him." Derek answered.

"I don't trust him."

"Yeah," Isaac said in an uninterested voice. "And he doesn't trust you."

"And Juliet really doesn't care." She said looking at them both. "I swear; you're like a pair of children."

"Now where's the vet?" Derek asked. "Is he going to help us or not?"

"That depends," He said appearing in the doorway. "Your friend Jackson, are we going to kill him or save him?"

"Kill him." Derek and Juliet said at the same time.

"Save him." Scott said confidently. He turned to Derek and Juliet. "Save him!" Derek looked a little guilty and Juliet rolled her eyes. Scott turned back to Deaton and nodded. "Save him." Derek and Juliet both nodded.

They got into one of the examination rooms and Deaton began pulling different herbs out of their case and onto the table in their bottles. Isaac tried to grab one, but Derek grabbed his arm and threw it back down at his side. "Be careful with what you touch."

Isaac leaned on the table seeming bored and looked up at Deaton. "So, what are you? Some kind of witch?"

"No, I'm a veterinarian." Juliet smiled and Isaac looked up at her. She shrugged. They had been talking about this one the way to the animal hospital. Juliet thought she knew, but she wasn't sure so she didn't say anything. "Unfortunately I don't see anything here that is going to be an affective defense against a paralytic toxin."

"What about an affective offense?" Isaac asked.

"We've already tried." Derek said. Deaton looked like he wanted more explanation. "An Argent emptied his entire clip into it. The thing just gets back up."

He seemed impressed and worried. "Has it shown any other weaknesses?" 

"One," Juliet answered. "It can't swim."

"Does that go for Jackson as well?"

"No," Scott answered. "He's the captain of the swim team."

"Essentially, you're trying to catch two people." He turned to get a coin from his drawer showing it to Scott. "A puppet and the puppeteer." He put it down on the table. "One took out the husband, but the other had to take out the wife. Do we know why?"

"I don't think Jackson could do it. His mom died pregnant too." He looked over at everyone else. "She might have even been murdered."

Isaac began thinking. "How do you know it's not apart of the rules?" They all looked at Isaac confused. "The Kanima kills murders. If Jackson kills the wife then the baby dies too."

Scott looked at Isaac. "Does that means your father was a murderer?"

He shrugged. "Wouldn't surprise me if he was."

"The book says they're bonded." Juliet said. "What if the fear of water isn't coming from Jackson, but the one controlling him?" Deaton began to pick up an herb and making a circle around the coin. "What if what affects the Kanima also affects the master?"

They all looked at Juliet and nodded like everything suddenly made sense. "Just how smart are you?" Isaac asked.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Very."

"Meaning what?" Scott asked.

"That we can catch them." Derek said looking at Deaton for conformation.

Deaton and Juliet both nodded. "Both of them." She mumbled.

The next day Stiles picked up both Scott and Juliet to tell them about what he and his dad had found about the possibility of the victims being in the same classes and Scott and Stiles talked about how they couldn't get tickets. Derek had already gotten tickets for his werewolves so Juliet didn't have that problem. "There has to be another way to get tickets." Scott said as they got out of the car.

"It's a secret show, there's only one way." Stiles said as he put his arm around Juliet.

"And it's a secret." She finished.

"Hey." Matt called. They all turned around to look at him. "Do any of you know why no one is getting suspended for what happened the other day at school?"

"Just forget about it." Stiles said. "Nobody got hurt." Juliet looked at him as if to say 'I got hurt' and he winked at her causing her to smile.

"I had a concussion." 

"Nobody got seriously hurt." 

"I was in the ER for six hours." He exclaimed.

"You want to know the truth Matt?" He said taking his arm off of Juliet's shoulders. "Your little bump on the head is about," He leaned down so his hand was a couple inches off the ground. "This high on our list of problems right now." 

Juliet pressed her lips together trying to avoid a smile from emerging on her lips. Stiles stood back up and Scott moved toward Matt. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," He said looking at Stiles. "Fine." He turned back to Scott. "So you didn't get any tickets last night either?" 

"No, are they still selling?" 

"No, but I managed to find two online." He began to walk off. "You should keep trying, it sounds like everyone's going to be there."

Stiles watched him as he walked off, glaring. "I don't like him." Juliet hit his arm and Stiles turned back to Scott. "Are you sure about this?"

"Last time whoever was controlling Jackson had to kill somebody because he didn't finish the job. What do you think he's going to do this time?"

"Be there to make sure it happens." Stiles said in an annoyed voice. The boys went off to lacrosse practice and Juliet found a tree to read her book under. Isaac bullied two boys during lacrosse practice into giving their tickets to the rave to Scott and Stiles.

After that Stiles got dressed as fast as he could and went to go find Juliet. He sat under the tree with her and she smiled at him. "Hey."

"Hey." He answered back. He paused for a moment. "So, where are you going after school?"

She looked at him confused as she put her book back in her bag and picked up her chemistry book. "To Derek's, why?"

He put his hands in his pockets, shrugged and stood up as she did. "Why don't you come to the rave with us?"

Juliet smiled. "Stiles, is there a reason you want me to go with you?" They began walking towards the building.

He smiled and shrugged. "I don't know, we spent the past few days together, just you and me and I think we should have the talk."

"The talk?"

"Yeah, you know, you always see it on TV, the two sit down and talk about their relationship which has been developing lately and decide if they're going to remain friends or become-" She got on her tippy toes and kissed Stiles in the middle of the courtyard for their first kiss. When she pulled away Stiles had to blink a couple of times, he probably would have toppled over if he hadn't. "An item." He finished.

She smiled and grabbed his hands. "I don't think we need to have that talk."

"No, not after that public display of affection." She smiled, took his hand and they made their way into the building.

After school Scott and Stiles went to see Dr. Deaton to get mountain ash to make a barrier around the warehouse and the Ketamine to use on Jackson. Erica, Isaac, Boyd and Juliet got ready and then went to the rave. Boyd stayed with Derek to fight with the Argents and Juliet, Isaac and Erica went inside. Juliet was wearing black leather jeans, a tight black tank top and tall black heels. Her hair fell down in fiery waves and she had heavy eye make up on. She led them inside the warehouse and on the dance floor.

Juliet and Isaac went to talk to Scott to get the shot of Ketamine for Jackson. "Why do I have to do it?" Isaac asked.

"Because I have to make sure the Argents don't fully ruin the plan." Scott looked around to make sure no one was watching. "You have to inject him in the vein and then pull back on this plunger here. The neck is probably going to be the easiest. So find the vein, jam it in there and pull back on the trigger." He looked up at Isaac. "Be careful."

Isaac laughed. "I doubt I'll slightly hurt him."

"No, you." Isaac looked shocked. "I don't want you to get hurt."

Juliet was looking around nervously. "Where's Stiles?"

Isaac looked at her a little hurt. _What does Stiles have that I don't?_ Isaac thought. "He's fine; he's doing something Deaton told him to do." He looked at Isaac. "Plan?"

They both nodded and they all parted. Juliet, Isaac and Erica found Jackson. Erica pulled him in by the back of his neck and Juliet pushed his face towards her. They began dancing with Isaac behind Juliet to make it seem like nothing was wrong. Isaac put his face in Juliet's hair and then moved to stick the needle in Jackson's neck while he was distracted with Juliet and Erica. Jackson realized what was happening and stuck his claws into Juliet and Erica's side. They all began to fall over and Jackson began to walk off.

The needle was kicked away so Isaac crawled to get it. He stood up and injected him in the neck. He began to pass out so Isaac grabbed him and was quickly joined by Juliet and Erica. They quickly moved him out of the crowd of people and into another abandoned warehouse close by. Juliet text Stiles telling him to meet them there and he was there in a few moments. "Is he okay?"

Juliet grabbed on to Stiles' arm and Isaac moved to Jackson, trying to show off for Juliet, picked up his hand and grew out his claws. "Let's find out." He was about to claw at him when Jackson grabbed his arm and bone began breaking.

Isaac began to whine from the pain and Jackson finally let go. "Okay," Stiles said looking at all of them. "No one ever does that again."

Everyone nodded. "I thought that was supposed to put him out." Isaac whined.

"Well," Juliet started. "Apparently this is all we're going to get. So let's hope that whoever is controlling him decided to show up tonight."

Jackson's eyes popped open and his head began jerking. "I'm here." His voice sounded like two voices had blended into one. "I'm right here with you."

Stiles got close to Jackson and Juliet put a hand on her head. "Stiles be careful." She pleaded.

"Jackson, is that you?"

"Us," His voice was about an octave deeper. "We're all here."

Stiles looked back at the werewolves and they all looked scared. "Are you the one killing people?" Juliet asked.

He turned his head to her in a jerking motion. "We're the ones killing murderers."

Stiles turned back to Jackson, but Juliet continued talking. "So all the people you've killed so far-"

"Deserved it!"

Juliet jumped and Stiles took over the questioning. "We've got a little rule book that says you only go after murderers."

"Anything can break if enough pressure is applied."

"So the people you're killing are all murderers?"

"All, every one."

"Then who did they murder?"

"ME."

Everyone looked at each other confused. "What?" Juliet asked. "What do you mean?"

"They murdered me." Jackson's eyes started to change and everyone stepped back, Stiles included and Juliet pulled his arm back so he could be next to her if he needed protection. "THEY MURDERED ME!"

His claws began to come out and everyone moved to the wall of the abandoned warehouse. "Ketamine!" Stiles said snapping his fingers. "He needs more ketamine."

Isaac looked at the empty bottle. "We don't have anymore."

Juliet looked over at him with her eyes wide. "You filled the shot with the entire bottle?!" She yelled.

"What was I supposed to do?!" He yelled back.

Erica began tapping Stiles' shoulder and she had the look of terror all over her face. Jackson was now standing and he growled at all of them. His head began moving and spinning rapidly. "Out!" Juliet yelled trying to push them out. "Everyone out!" They all ran out the door and pressed their backs against it trying to keep Jackson from getting out. Juliet began looking around frantically. "We need to find something to put against the door so-" There was a crash and they all got the glimpse of Jackson running out as the full Kanima.

"Oh no." Stiles mumbled. They all ran to the main building where the rave was being held and found Derek. None of the werewolves could get to Derek and Derek couldn't get to them because of the mountain ash barrier. "Oh my god!" Stiles yelled with a smile on his face. "It's working! Yes!" He looked at Derek who's eyebrows were furrowed with confusion. "I did something!"

"Scott." Derek whispered.

"What?" Stiles asked concerned.

"Break it!" Derek demanded.

"What?! No way!"

"Scott's dying!"

"What?" Stiles asked suddenly worried. "How do you know that?"

He was about to explain, but realized he had no time. "Stiles, I just know! Break it!" Stiles got down and broke the line of mountain ash with a growl. Derek ran off and Juliet went to stand by Stiles. He grabbed her hand and they both began hoping and praying that Scott would make it out alive.


	8. Juliet the Rat

**A/N: This is one of my favorite episodes and I'm excited to write it. Here is the link to Juliet's party outfit if you want a visual ** .  **Enjoy!**

All the werewolves sat around Derek and Juliet who was going through his chest of restraining objects to control them on the full moon. Isaac bent down and touched the image on the inside of the chest. "What is that?" Isaac asked.

"It's a triskele." Boyd answered. They all looked at him impressed. "The spirals mean different things. Past, present, future. Mother, father, child."

"Do you know what it means to me?" Derek asked.

"Alpha, beta, omega?" Boyd guessed.

Derek smiled and nodded. "That's right."

"The spirals," Juliet began. "Remind us that we can all rise to one or fall to another. Betas can become alphas, but alphas can also fall to betas, even omegas."

"Like Scott?" Isaac asked.

"Scott's with us." Derek answered.

"Really?" Isaac asked. "Where is he now?" 

"Looking for Jackson and Juliet is going to join them tonight at the party." Derek sounded annoyed with Isaac's tone and Juliet had gotten a head start on her eye rolls for the day. "Don't worry, he's not going to have it easy tonight, none of us will." He pulled out a head gear. "There's a price you pay for this kind of power. You get the ability to heal, but tonight you're going to want to kill anything you find." He gave Isaac the head gear and went down to get more.

"Good thing I had my period last week then." Erica said leaning against one of the train cars. She really had no filter and everyone looked at her like they were shocked she would even say that.

Juliet stood up and grabbed the head gear, holding it up so she could look at it. "Well this one is for you." Erica's smile faded from Juliet's semi-cheery tone.

Scott and Stiles went to Lydia's party as normally planned to keep an eye on Jackson. Stiles told Scott that he found out every victim so far was apart of the 2006 Beacon Hills swim team. Allison walked towards the two and smiled. "Jackson's not here."

"Yeah," Stiles said looking around. "No one is here."

"Maybe it's just early." Scott said trying to be optimistic.

"Or maybe no one is coming because Lydia has turned into the town whack job."

"Well," Allison said looking at Lydia who was scanning the perimeter with a worried look. "We have to do something because we've completely ignored her for the past two weeks."

"She's completely ignored Stiles for the past ten years." Scott pointed out. Stiles shrugged. He didn't really have to worry about that anymore though. He had Juliet. "We don't owe her a party." Scott was acting oddly cold, mostly because of the full moon.

"What about the chance to get back to normal?"

"Normal?"

"She wouldn't be the town whack job if it wasn't for us." Allison explained.

They all looked at Lydia and she looked frightened that no one would show up. "I guess I could use my co-captain status to get the lacrosse team here."

"Yeah," Stiles pulled out his phone. "Juliet and I know some people who can get this party going. Really going."

"Who?" Allison asked confused.

"We met them the other night. Let's just say they know how to party." He put the phone to his ear. "Hey Juliet, you want to call those friends from the other night, you know the ones who asked about your face." Allison looked confused and Scott smiled suddenly realizing what Stiles had meant.

Juliet got to Lydia's house and rang the doorbell. Lydia answered the door, but looked confused by the extra people Juliet had brought with her. "We're here for the party." One of them answered.

Lydia studied them all for a second and then held the door open with a smile. "Well come on in."

Juliet wore a sleeveless, see through, lacy black shirt, with high waisted black shorts, black tights and black heels. She had a sparkly black clutch, a black flower ring on her index finger and her fiery hair fell down her back in cascading curls. Right when the party got started Juliet pulled Stiles over to dance. Stiles didn't have much practice dancing, but Juliet loved to dance. That was the only thing she really liked about being a teenager. The countless dance parties. In the middle of their dance Scott went up and tapped Stiles on the shoulder. "What?" Stiles asked in an angry voice.

"Jackson's here."

They both looked over to the back door of the house and Jackson was walking through it, entering the party. Lydia walked around handing out drinks to everybody. Literally no one got away without getting a drink from her. Scott, Stiles and Juliet were all walking together and Stiles noticed Juliet and Scott acting strange. "Are you okay?"

"It's not the full moon." Juliet answered.

"It's something different." Scott continued.

Stiles began to see his dad yelling at some kid at the party with a bottle in his hand. "It's you." He said noticing Stiles. "It's you Stiles. It's all you. You know, everyday I saw her lying in that hospital slowly dying." Juliet looked over at Stiles, but Stiles tried not to look at Juliet, he didn't want her to see him like this, broken. "I thought how the hell am I going to raise this stupid kid on my own? This hyperactive little bastard who keeps ruining my life!" Everyone was quiet and looking at Stiles as he tried his best not to fall apart. He pointed at Stiles. "You killed your mother. You killed her and now you're killing me." He swung the bottle back and threw it in Stiles direction so he flinched, but the bottle never hit him because when he looked around his dad wasn't there, Juliet wasn't there. Everyone around him was laughing and having a good time, totally oblivious to what he just witnessed.

Scott was walking or stumbling up the stairs, when he saw Jackson on top of Allison. They were making out passionately. The love of Scott's life was making out with Jackson, but then Jackson turned into the Kanima. They continued making out and looked at Scott as if to gloat in his face. Scott blinked a couple times and they were gone.

Juliet was inside the house by the kitchen and when she turned around to go back outside a tall African American man was standing in her way. She knew that face anywhere. It was Marcus standing in her way. She clasped a hand on her mouth. She could hardly believe any of it. Her old, dead alpha was standing in front of her. "This isn't real." She said running a hand through her hair. "You're dead."

"You killed me Juliet."

"I didn't." Juliet pointed at him feeling nothing but rage. "You did that to yourself."

"Did I?" He moved closer to her and she stepped back. "What about the others?"

Then a boy with spiky blonde hair, freckles, a button nose and blue eyes walked up to her. "You could have gotten out with me."

"Bailey." She pleaded.

"You could have saved me."

"No," She was still backing up. "I couldn't have."

"Keep telling yourself that Jewels." She closed her eyes. "I loved you Juliet and you let me die."

She opened her eyes again. "You didn't love me."

He was right in front of her, so close she could practically smell him. "I did. I did everything I did so we could be together away from Marcus."

"I don't believe you." She breathed out.

He chuckled. "Must have been why you killed us."

Tears were now falling down Juliet's face. Marcus walked up to her only a few centimeters away. "You should have died with us."

"Now we're going to take care of that." Bailey finished.

They both stuck their claws into Juliet's stomach and she gasped from the pain and the shock. Marcus pulled her torso towards him so he could whisper into her ear. "Now you'll die the way a rat is supposed to die."

Juliet closed her eyes and when she opened them again Marcus and Bailey were both gone. She put a hand on her stomach and the cuts from their claws were gone. Juliet let out quick breaths trying to process everything that just happened. It had all felt so real. Something wasn't right and Juliet knew it. She moved outside and ran into Scott. "Where the hell have you been?" He asked. "Have you seen Lydia?" 

"Not since she forced punch down my throat." She studied Scott's face. "Wait a minute, did you have a vision?"

"More like a living nightmare."

"So did I." He looked at Juliet panicked. "We have to find Stiles." They both said at the same time. When they found Stiles he was sitting by the pool and Scott tried to give him some water, but he wasn't taking it. "Come on Stiles." Juliet whispered.

Some girl came up. "What are you doing? If you want to sober him up fast that's not the best way to do it."

"You can do better?" Scott asked.

She took his head and dipped it into the pool. Stiles immediately started squirming and she picked his head up again. Scott and Juliet were both shocked that she would actually do that to some random stranger. "How do you feel?" She asked.

Stiles looked pissed. "I think I might have to revisit my policy on hitting girls."

"He's sober." She said looking at the two of them.

She walked off and they helped Stiles up. "We have to find Jackson." Juliet said.

"What?" Stiles asked. "Why?" 

"We had visions." Scott said.

"Like insane completely impossible and extremely emotional visions?"

"Yes." They both said at the same time.

"So did I."

"What is Jackson going to do if he had those same visions?" Juliet asked.

They all looked at each other nervously. "Find the homicidal snake, get him out of here." Stiles said. "Got it."

They all split up and began looking for Jackson with no luck. "Hey," Stiles said going up to Scott. "I can't find him anywhere."

Juliet came up. "Neither can I." She began looking around. "And anyone who drank that crap is freaking out."

There were people jumping into the pool and being thrown in. "I can see that." Scott commented.

"What do we do?" Stiles asked. Scott shrugged.

"I can't swim!" A familiar voice called. "I can't swim!" When they turned around Matt was being thrown in the pool. He flailed around in the water for a few moments and everyone watched not knowing what to do. After those few moments Jackson went up to help him out of the pool and everyone was quiet. They both looked angry. Like they were sharing the same emotions. Like they were connected. "What are you looking at?"

He walked by Scott, Stiles and Juliet and stopped to look at them. They all knew what was happening and Matt knew that they knew. His secret was no longer a secret. He walked off and a siren began to go off. Everyone began to run off and Scott, Stiles and Juliet followed. When they got outside they found Matt with the Kanima at his feet. Then more kids began to run by and when they passed both Matt and the Kanima were gone. The three looked at each other with nothing, but sheer panic passing over their faces. Matt was the master.


	9. I Can Feel My Toes

Scott, Stiles and Juliet were standing in Stiles' bedroom looking at the yearbook with a picture of Matt circled in red. They had just explained to Sheriff Stilinski that Matt was the one killing the people from the 2006 swim team, but didn't mention anything about the Kanima or a motive which they had no idea what it was yet. "So this kid is the real killer?" Sheriff Stilinski asked. They all nodded. "No." He answered quickly.

"Yes." Stiles argued.

"No."

Stiles jumped out of his computer chair. "Dad, everybody knows that the police look for ways to connect victims to murderers. All he had to do was look though the transcripts and figure out which class they all had in common."

"Yeah, except for the fact that the rave promoter, Kara, wasn't in Harris' classes."

"Right sorry," Stiles said sarcastically. "So I guess they dropped the charges against him?"

He looked like he wanted to murder his child. "No," He said calming himself down. "You know what, they're not dropping the charges, but that doesn't prove anything." He looked behind Stiles at Scott and Juliet who were waiting, ready to do some convincing if needed. "Scott," He didn't really know Juliet or how Stiles became to befriend the red headed girl so he stuck with asking the one he did know. "Do you believe any of this?"

"It's really hard to explain how we know this Sheriff Stilinski," Juliet said shyly. "But you just have to trust us, we know it's Matt."

"He took Harris' car." Stiles continued. "He knew that if tire tracks were found at the murders and that if enough of the victims were in Harris' class then they would arrest him."

He pondered the idea for a moment. "Alright, I'll allow the remote possibility, but give me a motive. Why would this kid want most of the 2006 swim team and its coach dead?"

"Isn't it obvious?!" Stiles exclaimed with a hand gesture. Everyone waited for the answer and his arms fell back to his sides. "Our swim team sucks! They haven't won in like six years!" Juliet nudged Stiles in the arm and he let out a growl. "Okay, we don't have a motive yet. Does Harris?"

The Sheriff let out a sigh. "What do you want me to do?"

"We need to look at the evidence." Scott said.

"That would be at the station." He turned to Stiles. "Where I no longer work!"

"Trust me," Stiles began. "They'll let you in."

"Trust you?!"

Stiles turned his body to Scott. "Trust Juliet and Scott?"

The both smiled sweetly. "Juliet I haven't even known long, but I'll trust her and Scott over you right now."

They all got into his car and they drove to the sheriff's station in total silence. Juliet felt really awkward. She was making out with his son and he had no idea about it and after her vision she had with Marcus and Bailey she really didn't want to be in total silence so she could think about other things. When they got inside the sheriff's station there was a deputy at the front desk and when they all walked in she looked at them exhausted. "It's two o'clock in the morning."

"Believe me; I wouldn't be here unless it was truly important."

"We'll look at the hospital stuff first." Stiles said.

Scott looked completely confused. "Why?"

"Because all the murders were committed by Jackson except one."

"The pregnant girl." Juliet said. "Jessica."

Stiles nodded. "Since Matt had to kill her himself maybe someone saw him."

The deputy at the front desk nodded for him to go in the back and Sheriff turned back to look at the three. "Come on." They all sat in the office for hours watching security footage and Juliet was fighting to stay awake. "I don't know guys; there was a six car pile up that night. The hospital was jammed."

"Just keep going," Stiles said. "He had to have passed one of the cameras on that floor to get to Jessica's room."

They watched more when Scott saw something. "Hold on!" They all looked on the video. "Did you see that?" They continued to look. "Scroll back." Sheriff Stilinski went back and Matt walked right by, well his back.

"That's him!" Stiles screamed. "That's Matt!"

The Sheriff looked confused. "All I see is the back of someone's head."

"Matt's head." Stiles argued. "I sit behind him in history. He has a very distinct cranium, it's weird."

The Sheriff looked at Stiles like he was going to kill him. "Are you crazy?"

"Alright fine." He turned back to the screen. "Look at his jacket. How many people do you know that wear black leather jackets?" 

"Millions." He said obviously. "Literally." He looked at Juliet. "She's wearing one right now!"

Stiles looked and Juliet and she shrugged. "Can we scroll forward?" Scott asked. "There's got to be a shot of him coming at one of the cameras." Sheriff Stilinski took a deep breath as if to calm himself. They saw him again, but it was just his back. "He's talking to my mom." Scott said. He pulled out his phone and called his mom putting her on speaker. Scott got to the point quickly so she could answer their questions.

"Scott, do you know how many people I deal with in a day?" 

"This one is sixteen," Scott began. "He has dark hair; he looks like a normal teenager."

"He looks evil." Stiles yelled. Juliet pushed his head back.

"Scott, I already talked to the police about this."

"Okay mom, I'm gonna take a picture and send it to you." He snapped a picture of Matt's yearbook picture and sent it to her. "Did you get it?"

"Yeah."

"Do you recognize him?" 

"Yeah, I did, I remember I stopped him for tracking mud into the hall." They all looked at each other. "Scott, what is going on?" 

"I'll explain it all later mom. I have to go."

He hung up and Sheriff Stilinski began going through files. "We've got shoe prints at the trailer site."

"And if it's Matt's that puts him at the scene of three murders." Stiles said looking at Juliet.

She nodded. "The trailer, the hospital and the rave."

"Actually four." Their heads all snapped up to look at the Sheriff. "A credit card receipt for an oil change was signed by Matt at the garage when the mechanic was killed." He stood up as he said it.

"When?"

"Just before you got there." He said looking at Stiles. He threw the file back down on the desk. "This is enough for a warrant." He turned to Scott. "Call your mom back and see how fast she can get down here." He turned to Juliet. "You're going to help me get all of this in order so we have something to present." He looked at Stiles. "Go to the front desk. Tell them to let Scott's mom come through when she gets here."

Stiles nodded and ran to the front desk as Scott pulled out his phone and Juliet and Sheriff Stilinski began to go through the files. When Stiles got to the front he thought no one was there, but he looked behind the desk and found the deputy on the floor covered in blood. Stiles turned around to go back to his dad's office, but saw Matt with a gun pointed at him. Back in the office Scott had just hung on his mom. "She's on her way here." Juliet looked at Scott and then at Matt who had a gun at Stiles back and it didn't take long for Sheriff Stilinski to notice. "Sheriff?"

Scott turned to see Matt push Stiles inside the room and Juliet moving over to Stiles, taking his hand. "Matt," The sheriff began. "Whatever is going on, I'm pretty sure there's a solution that doesn't involve a gun."

Matt smiled at nodded. "You know it's funny you say that because I'm not sure you're aware of how right you really are."

Scott, Stiles and Juliet all looked at each other with worry because they knew he was talking about the Kanima. "I know you don't want to hurt people." The Sheriff said with his hands up.

"Actually, I want to hurt a lot of people. You four weren't on my list, but I can be persuaded." He sighed. "And one way is to try dialing someone on your cell phone like McCall is doing." Scott immediately took his hand out of his pocket and Juliet let out a sigh. "That could definitely get someone hurt. Everyone," He moved his gun around and no one moved. "Now!"

They all reached in their pockets and put their phones on the desk. After that was done he lead them to the holding cells and made Stiles lock up the Sheriff. "Tighter." Matt said holding the gun at him.

The sheriff looked up at him. "Do what he says Stiles." Stiles took a deep breath and tightened his handcuffs that were attached to a pole.

After that was done the three walked into the hallway seeing everyone who was working that night bloody and torn. "Are you going to kill everyone in here?" Juliet exclaimed.

"No," Matt said smiled. "That's what Jackson is for. I just think about killing them and he does it." He pushed them forward and they went into the sheriff's office and began getting rid of every shred of evidence on him.

Matt sat in a chair with his gun pointed at them in case of any funny business playing out. "Deleted." Stiles said as Juliet had just shred the last paper on him. "Okay Matt, since everyone you brutally murdered deserved it because they killed you first. whatever that means, we're good here right? I'll just get my dad and we'll go, you can continue with the whole vengeance thing, enjoy the Kanima."

There were headlights outside the station and they all shared a worried glance. "Looks like your mom is here." Matt said looking at Scott.

"Matt, don't do this." Scott pleaded. "When she comes to the door I'll just tell her to leave. I'll tell her we didn't find anything. Please Matt." The front door opened and closed.

"If you don't move now," Matt threatened. "I'm going to kill Stiles first." Juliet turned to Scott and the four of them walked to the door leading to the front of the police station. "Open the door."

Scott closed his eyes, took a deep breath, opened his eyes and then opened the door revealing Derek. "Oh thank god." Juliet breathed.

He swayed for a moment and then began to fall, back first. They looked up to where Derek was standing and Jackson was there as the Kanima, his claws dripping with the paralytic toxin. Derek looked up at him. "This is the one controlling him?" He asked unimpressed. "This kid?"

"Well Derek," Matt squatted down to talk to Derek. "Not everyone is lucky enough to be a big bad werewolf." He stood up and turned to the rest of them. "Oh yeah, that's right, I've learned a few things lately. Werewolves, hunters, Kanimas it's like a freaking Halloween party every full moon." He turned to Stiles. "Except for you Stiles, what do you turn into?"

"An abominable snow man." Stiles said sarcastically. "It's more of a winter thing."

Jackson scratched the back of Stiles' neck and he began to fall. "Bitch."

"Hey!" Juliet yelled as he fell on top of Derek.

"Get him off of me." Derek said through his teeth.

"I don't know Derek." Matt said leaning back down to him. "You two make a pretty good pair." Derek gave him an eye roll. "It must suck though to have all that power taken away from you with just a little cut to the back of the neck. I bet you're not used to feeling this helpless."

"I still have some teeth." Derek said menacingly. "Why don't you get down a little closer huh? See how helpless I am."

"Yeah bitch." Stiles said in a muffled voice.

Matt smiled. "You know what would be really fun though?" They all looked at him expectantly. "This."

Jackson scratched the back of Juliet's neck and she stiffened. "Son of a bitch!" She screamed as she fell face first on the cold floor.

There was a sound of a car pulling up and headlights showed in the window. "Is that her?" Scott closed his eyes out of fear. "Do what I tell you to do and I won't hurt her. I won't even let Jackson go near her."

"Scott don't trust him!" Stiles yelled.

He turned Stiles around and stepped on his throat. "Is this better for you?"

"Matt, stop!" Scott screamed.

"Then do what I tell you to do!"

"Okay!" Scott yelled. "Stop!"

Matt took his foot off of Stiles' throat. "Take them in there." Matt instructed. Jackson drug Stiles and Juliet into the sheriff's office first and then went back to Derek. Matt took Scott to get him mom and ended up shooting him, locking up Melissa and taking him back in the sheriff's office.

"The evidence is gone." Scott said. "Why don't you just go?"

"You think the evidence is enough? I want the book."

"What book?" Scott was baffled.

"The bestiary!" He yelled.

"What do you want it for?"

"For this!" Matt pulled up his shirt to reveal the scales growing up his side.

Matt and Scott left the room and Jackson guarded the door. Juliet was in the middle of Stiles and Derek and they all looked up at the ceiling considering they couldn't move their heads to look at anything else. "You know what's happening to Matt?" Stiles whispered to the two.

"The book isn't going to help him. You can't break the rules, not like this." Derek said.

"What do you mean?"

"The universe balances things out." Juliet explained.

"Is it because he's using Jackson to kill people who don't deserve it?"

"No," Juliet continued. "He's killing people himself."

"So," Stiles said trying to make sense of everything. "When Matt breaks the rules of the Kanima, he becomes the Kanima?"

"Yup." Juliet said popping the P.

"Will he believe us if we tell him that?"

"Probably not." Derek answered.

"Okay, he's going to kill all of us when he gets that book isn't he?"

"Yup." Derek and Juliet said at the same time.

Stiles said. "Okay, so what do we do? Do we just sit here and wait to die?"

"Unless I can figure out how to trigger the healing process."

"What are you talking ab-" Juliet looked down to see Derek stabbing himself in the leg with his claws. "Oh gross."

They sat in silence for a moment. "Is that hypothetical situation getting any less hypothetical?" Stiles asked.

"I think so. I can move my toes."

Juliet rolled her eyes. "Dude, _I_ can move my toes."

Derek looked at Juliet and suddenly the lights went out. Sirens began blaring and there was the gunfire of a machine gun. After a while Scott ran in to the sheriff's office. "Take them!" Derek said.

Scott picked Stiles up and threw him over his shoulder and then carried Juliet in his arms. He moved them into a hallway, locking the door behind him, but Jackson kicked it in. He locked more doors after him, but Jackson just kicked in every one. He got them in a steel door that Jackson couldn't kick down and put them down on a bench. "Don't move." They both gave him a look. "You know what I mean."

Stiles and Juliet eventually had the strength to crawl out of the room and move towards the holding cells. They witnessed Derek's fight with the Kanima, but Juliet wasn't strong enough to get up. She didn't have all of her feeling back yet. Then they saw the worst thing, Scott turning in front of his mom and her face of pure shock, hurt and shame of being his mother. It was agonizingly heart breaking for both and there was nothing they could do about it.


	10. Simple, Powerful Concept of Human Love

Juliet walked down the hall. She was the only one left of Derek's pack who was attending school. The rest of them stayed at the Hale house with Derek, but Juliet wanted to go to school. She wanted to keep her mind off of things. And if she were to stay with Derek he wouldn't let her not think about everything. She hadn't talked to anyone besides her pack since the night they were trapped in the sheriff's station, not even Stiles. She wanted to, but Stiles was too far away. Scott had his mother to worry about. Allison went psycho crazy since her mother killed herself from the werewolf bite Derek gave her because she was trying to kill Scott. Jackson was the Kanima so that was out of the picture and Lydia never actually talked to Juliet. They just knew of each other and respected each other.

It was about time to go home so Juliet began to make it to the front of the school where Derek was waiting. She continued down the hall when a door about five hundred feet away from her opened. Stiles came out and she froze. She still kept an eye on him even if they weren't talking and she knew he was seeing the guidance councilor ever since he came back to school. He turned to walk in the direction she was coming from and froze when he saw her.

They both couldn't move. They could ignore each other like they've been doing all week or they could walk right up to each other and begin talking. Juliet was hoping Stiles would make a joke and she would laugh, he would grab her hand and they'd walk outside together. Stiles was hoping he would be able to say the words he had been feeling all week since they've been apart. He wanted to take a deep breath, walk straight up to her and whisper, _I love you. _He had made fun of Scott for falling for Allison so quickly, but now he finally understood. He was in love with Juliet Marie Jacobs.

Juliet finally turned to the right and went out the front door. Stiles sighed and Juliet regretted her decision all the way to Derek's car. They got to the Hale house and Derek and Juliet began going through the piles of charred books in the house. Derek had just finished one and then picked up another. Then Erica and Boyd came into the room. They looked at each other and then turned to the two. "You've decided." Derek said knowingly. He had given them a choice they could either stay or leave.

Derek and Juliet both knew what they were going to do. They were going to leave. They could sense it. "When?" Juliet asked.

"Tonight." Erica answered.

"During the game." Boyd finished. "We thought that would be the best time."

Erica began to fidget. She felt guilty. She owed Derek everything. He's the one that made her confident in her own skin. If it wasn't for Derek then she wouldn't have met Boyd. "It's not like we want to." Erica defended.

"What do you want?" Derek asked menacingly.

"Since I just turned sixteen a month ago I wouldn't mind getting my license." Derek was making them feel guilty and Erica hated it. "I can't do that if I'm dead you know?"

"Well I told you there would be a price." Derek said crossing his arms.

"But you didn't say it would be like this." Boyd countered.

"But I told you how to survive!" Derek was getting angry, Juliet could feel it. "I told you, you need a pack to survive! And you're not a pack without an alpha." He turned around to go back to Juliet.

"We know." Derek turned back around and Juliet's head snapped to them.

Juliet smiled an angry smile. "You want to look for another pack." They both looked away and Juliet rolled her eyes, face twisting to just anger. "Unbelievable." She muttered as she turned around. She shook her head and turned back around sharply. "How are you even going to find one?"

"We think we already did." Boyd answered.

Derek and Juliet turned to each other and then back to them. "We were out the other night and then all of a sudden we heard this howling." Erica explained quickly. "It was incredible."

"There must have been a dozen of them." Boyd said bewildered.

"Or more." Erica continued.

"Or maybe two." Juliet said spat back trying to get them to get a grip on reality. "Do you know what the bojest effect is?" They both stared at her with blank faces.

"They modulate their howls with a rapid shift in tone. Two wolves can sound like twenty." Derek sounded like a parent arguing with his kids about going out late.

"That doesn't matter okay." A thought ran through Erica's mind saying they were right and she was trying to counter their argument. "There's another pack out there. There's got to be." She moved to grab Boyd's hand. "We've made up our minds."

Juliet shook her head at Erica. "We lost Derek." Boyd said as Derek and Juliet turned to look at him. "It's over and we're leaving."

"No." Derek said in an angry tone. "You're running." Juliet nodded in agreement. "And once you start, you won't stop. You'll always be running."

Erica rolled her eyes at the two and stomped away with Boyd following. They both turned around trying to calm down their blood pressure when they felt someone else in the room. Derek picked up a shard of a mirror and Juliet picked up a knife resting on the table. They paused for a moment, spun around and threw it at the intruder. He caught both in his hands, the knife about to hit him right in the forehead and the mirror to stab him in the neck. He dropped the knife, but held the mirror in the place he caught it. "I expected a slightly warmer welcome, but," He gestured to the mirror. "Point taken."

"Who the hell is that?" Juliet growled.

"I don't believe we've met yet." Peter said going closer to them. "I'm Peter. Derek's-" Juliet punched him in the face because after what Derek told her about him she was pretty sure he deserved it. He studied Juliet with his hand to his mouth which was now bleeding. "I like her." He claimed with a smile. "Is she your new girlfriend?"

They looked at each other as if the thought of that made them want to vomit. "Gross." Juliet answered.

"No." Derek said quickly.

He looked back at Juliet, shrugged and turned back to Derek. "Quite a situation you got yourself into Derek. I mean, I'm out of commission for a couple of weeks and there's lizard people, young psychopaths and you're cooking up werewolves out of every self esteem deprived adolescent."

"What do you want?" Derek asked giving him a glare.

"I want to help." He moved right next to Derek. "You're my nephew, the only relative I have left, there's still a lot I can teach you." He placed his hand on Derek's shoulder and he looked at Juliet anger filling his body. "Can we just talk?"

He looked down at his hand and then back at Peter wearing the same glare. "Sure, let's talk." He picked Peter up and threw him at the stairs directly across form them.

Derek began to walk towards him and Juliet let an evil smile cross her lips. "This will be fun."

Juliet was able to get in a few good hits, but most of the abuse was from Derek. Juliet's main job was holding him down. Juliet began to drag him up the stairs and Derek went all the way to the top. She restrained him as Derek gave him an excellent right hook and Juliet threw him back down the stairs. Derek ran after him, picked him up by the shirt and punched him again. Then he kicked him. Juliet watched from the bottom step. "You don't actually think," He paused to cough. "That I want to be the alpha?" Blood was all over his mouth. "That wasn't my finest performance." He said getting up. "Considering it ended in my death." Derek was going to go for another punch and Juliet moved down for a kick to the ribs. "Okay!" Peter yelled. They both stopped. "Do it! Hit me! I can see that it's therapeutic for the two of you. You're letting out all the anger that comes with complete failure." Juliet moved her leg back and kicked him. He coughed and turned over. "I may be taking the beating." He muttered. "But you've both been beaten." They looked at each other and they both knew he was right. "Go ahead." He said turning back to them. "Hit me. If it'll make you feel better."

Derek threw him back down. "You can't help me." Derek walked off, but Juliet stayed by him, studying Derek. "Juliet, leave." He said.

She turned to him sharply. "What?!"

"Go, I need to talk to my uncle." She walked over Peter and went to Derek. "I am all you have left."

"And I know that." He said looking right at Juliet. "You have to get to the game. Make sure Gerard doesn't do anything crazy." Juliet studied Derek with fear in her eyes. He pulled her into a hug and she hugged back as tight as she could.

"Be careful." She whispered.

"You'll be in more danger than I am now." He kissed her head. "Be careful."

They pulled away and she began to walk out the door, but before she did she picked up Peter by the hair. "If you hurt him I'll kill you."

Peter smiled at her. "I definitely like you." She threw his head back down. "Ow!"

She walked out the door, changed into her wolf form and began running on all fours. Juliet turned back to normal when she got into the empty parking lot. She began to walk to the field and right when she got there she saw Stiles on the field. He had just caught the ball, but he was too excited about it so he didn't do anything and he got knocked down. She put her hands on her mouth. "Juliet!" She heard. Mrs. McCall was calling her over. Lydia smiled at her and moved over so she could sit with Melissa. "Scott told me you were one of the good ones." She whispered to Juliet. "If Scott trusts you, I trust you." Juliet looked at her and smiled. It felt good for her to say that. She hadn't had a mother figure in her life for a long time and she knew it was a stretch to call her a mother figure already, but Melissa just had that feel about her, that she could be a mother to anyone.

They watched the game and Stiles was fumbling around to get the ball off the ground. "I got it." He kept mumbling. Someone on the other team tackled him down and the four of them cringed.

"He's just nervous." Juliet said. "He has plenty of time to turn it around."

As the ball flew in the air it hit Stiles in the face. Lydia scratched her head uncomfortably, Juliet bit her lip, Melissa looked down and Sheriff Stilinski put his face in his hands. Juliet looked over at the bench and she saw Isaac sit down next to Scott. She was certain he was going to run off with Erica and Boyd. "You came to help." Scott said.

Isaac smiled. "I came to win." Juliet smiled at him and he saw her from where she sat. She lipped a thank you and he nodded a you're welcome. Things were starting to turn around and for once it was in their favor. The three werewolves looked over at Gerard hoping he felt outnumbered, but what they didn't know was that Allison was hunting down Erica and Boyd, giving into her dark side. "You have a plan yet?" Isaac asked.

"No." Scott mumbled. "Right now it's just keep Jackson from killing anyone."

"It'd be a lot easier if you were actually in the game." Juliet whispered low enough so no one around her would hear, but Scott and Isaac would.

They both looked at her. "Juliet's right. We have to make it so Coach has no other choice, but to play you."

"How are we going to do that? He has a bench full of guys he would play before he would ever play me." Isaac gave him a knowing glance. "Can you do it without putting anyone in the hospital?"

Isaac put on his helmet and looked at Scott. "I can try."

Isaac got on the field and began knocking guys down one by one. "Lahey!" Coach screamed. "Seriously, what the hell is your problem?" Isaac stuck his hands up at Coach as if to say 'deal with it.'

Jackson knocked down Isaac so Juliet stood up trying to make sure he was okay. "Isaac." She whispered as she began to walk down the bleachers and onto the field. She got to Isaac with Scott. "Are you okay?"

"It's not broken, but I can't move it. I think Jackson scratched me." A medic picked him up and placed him on a gurney. "I can feel it spreading."

"You want to play chess Scott?" They all heard Gerard ask. "Then you better be willing to sacrifice your own pawns."

Coach came over to them and pushed a helmet into Scott's hand. "Either you play of we forfeit."

Coach left and Melissa went running up to the two. "Something's happening isn't it? Something more than a lacrosse game?"

"Mom, you have to go." Scott told her. Juliet began to back away knowing none of this was her business. She went to sit back down with Lydia and Sheriff Stilinski.

Sheriff Stilinski looked at her and smiled. "Stiles likes you." She looked at him shocked. "He really likes you. I can see it when he looks at you." She looked on the field at Stiles who was standing next to Scott. "And I can see it when you look at him." She looked at him with a smile. "So let's start over."

She nodded. "I'd like that."

He wrapped his arm around her and when Melissa came back she smiled at Juliet taking the seat next to Lydia. They turned back to the game and one of the players knocked down Scott and then Stiles. All four of them stood up, Sheriff Stilinski removing his arm from Juliet's shoulders. "Don't you know what you're really bargaining for Scott?" Gerard said. "Haven't you guessed what the real offer on the table is? It's Allison." Scott's eyes grew wide when he saw Isaac wasn't sitting on the bench anymore. "You give me Derek and you get to have Allison." Scott looked over at Juliet, who didn't hear any of it because she was too focused on Stiles, stood up and went to help Isaac.

Isaac was crawling away from Gerard and his hunters on the locker room floor. He couldn't move his legs because of the cut Jackson had given him, but he was trying his best to get away. Gerard pulled out his sword applauding Isaac for his effort. "This would be so much more poetic if it were half time." Gerard said with a twisted smile.

Isaac found the strength to stand up and smiled when he saw Scott behind them, his eyes glowing yellow. Scott began fighting them all, but when he was done and he looked all around and Gerard was nowhere to be found. "Where is he?" Scott asked turning to Isaac.

Derek was sitting on the steps of his house as Peter was talking to him. "You tried to build your pack. You tried to prepare for the worst, but you weren't ready. Because of it Gerard is winning. He's taking his time, he's toying with Scott and he's going after your wolves."

"How about you tell me something I don't know?" Derek said angrily.

"I'm going to and it's going to prove why you should trust me. Because I'm going to tell you how to take care of Jackson."

"What do you mean? How to kill him?"

"How to save him." He took a deep breath. "There's a myth that you can cure a werewolf just by calling out their Christian name."

Derek rolled his eyes. "It's just a myth."

"Sometimes myths and legends bury into truth." Derek looked up at him waiting for more explanation. "Our name is a symbol of who we are. The Kanima has no identity, that's why it doesn't seek a pack."

"It seeks a master." Derek mumbled.

"And who else grows up without a pack? Without an identity?"

"An orphan." Derek said like he suddenly understood.

"Like Jackson. His identity is disappearing under reptilian skin and you need to bring him back."

"How?!" He screamed.

"Through his heart!" He felt like he was talking to a five year old. "How else?!"

"In case you haven't noticed, Jackson doesn't have much of a heart to begin with."

"Not true." He said with a smile. "He'd never admit it, but there's one person. One young lady which Jackson shared a real bond with. One person who can save him."

"Lydia." Derek whispered.

"Your best ally has always been anger Derek, but where you lack most is heart. That's why you've always known you need Scott and now Juliet more than anyone. Even someone who is as burned and broken as me knows not to underestimate the simple yet powerful concept of human love."

During the game Stiles got a hold of the ball and ran to the net while screaming. "Oh crap." Sheriff Stilinski said as he ran past them.

He paused when he got to the net. "Stilinski!" Coach called. "Shoot it! Shoot the ball!"

Juliet jumped up in her seat. "Stiles!" 

"Shoot it you idiot!" Coach called again.

Stiles turned his head to Juliet. "Shoot it!"

He swung back his stick and decided this shot was for Juliet. He threw it and it landed right on the net. Everyone jumped out of their seats screaming. "I scored a goal?" Stiles asked himself. "I scored a goal." He said slightly louder. He threw his arms up in the air. "I scored a goal!"

In no time Stiles was weaving through all the players expertly and scoring goal after goal. Juliet was clapping, pride slapped all over her face and when Stiles saw her, he was more certain of this sweet, innocent love he had for her that sent off butterflies in his stomach every time he saw her face or her curly cherry red hair bouncing down the hallway.

Scott pushed through the crowd to get back and saw the clock at its last thirty seconds. Jackson was circling the field ready to attack when Gerard told him to. The team was celebrating because the game was already theirs, but they had no idea what horrors would break loose the second the clock ran out of time. Jackson removed his gloves right as the referee blew his whistle. He grew out his claws and then the buzzer went off. Everyone began to cheer and Juliet began to get down from the bleachers to run on the field. She ran straight to Stiles and he caught her in his arms. "Nothing happened." Scott whispered. "Nothing." Juliet kissed Stiles as he wrapped his arms around her waist and then the lights began to go off one by one leaving the field pitch black.

The cheers stopped and one lone scream was heard. The field erupted into chaos. Everyone was running to get out. People fell and people were ran into and all Scott could do was stand and watch the madness unfold. "Scott!" Melissa called. "Scott! Where are you?"

There was a figure laying on the field and the boys began to crowd around that person. "Mom!" Scott said grabbing her arm as she tired to run. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but somebody is hurt. Somebody is down on the field."

The lights began to come back on and Coach began running to the person lying on the field. "Move! Get out of the way!" He pushed apart the crowd to see who was hurt and it was Jackson.

"Jackson!" Lydia yelled. "What's wrong with Jackson?!" She pushed the crowd apart. "Jackson!"

"Can we get a medic?!" Coach yelled panic taking over his voice.

Melissa ran over and began to check on him. "He's not breathing." She said looking at Coach. "And he has no pulse."

"Nothing?" Coach asked. Melissa picked up his shirt revealing blood all over his lower abdomen. "Oh god." Coach whispered.

"There's blood." Lydia cried. "There's blood."

Isaac and Scott looked down at Jackson's bloody hands. "Did he do it to himself?" Isaac whispered to Scott. Scott shrugged.

Melissa began performing CPR on Jackson's body. She looked up at Lydia. "Get down here." Lydia was frozen. "Get down here!" She did as was instructed. "Hold his head! Tilt it up."

She grabbed Jackson, holding her entire world in her hands. Sheriff Stilinski walked over looking around, but he couldn't find Stiles anywhere. "Where's Stiles?" He whispered. "Where's my son?" He looked around. "Where's my son?" He mumbled. He began to feel panic growing through his core. "Where's Stiles?" Panic filled his voice and he was nearing the point of becoming hysterical. "Where the hell is my son?!"

Isaac began looking around. "Juliet." He whispered.

Scott looked around and Juliet was nowhere to be seen. She was with Stiles last. "Juliet?" Scott called.

"Juliet!" Isaac screamed with the same panic Sheriff Stilinski had before.

"Juliet!"

"Stiles!"

"STILES!"


	11. Queens on a Chess Board

Stiles and Juliet were being taken down a hall. The man holding onto them opened up a door and pushed Stiles down it. "Stiles!" The man shut the door and continued down the hall gripping both of Juliet's arms.

He opened another door and pushed her inside. She would have landed on her face if she wouldn't have put her arms out to catch herself. She looked back at the door which slammed shut. "Hello Juliet Jacobs," Her eyes widened at the sound of the voice. "Or as you're more likely known in Beacon Hills, Juliet Hale." She turned around and Gerard was sitting in a chair directly across from her with an electric stick used to harm werewolves. "Let's have some fun."

Stiles was in a dark room lying at the bottom of the stairs. He assumed he was in a basement by the feel of the floor and the dark of the room. He began to hear whimpering and he got the sense that he wasn't the only one in the room. He stood up and began to fumble for the light switch. When he finally got the light on he saw Erica and Boyd being held up by their wrists tied together.

Back at the school Jackson's body was put into an ambulance and everyone had emptied the boy's locker room, meaning Scott and Isaac could get searching for Stiles and Juliet. Scott tore the door off of Stiles' locker and began to rummage through it. "We're going to find them by sent?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah, we both are."

"Well," Isaac said going through his pocket. "I found this on the field." Isaac said handing Scott a charm bracelet. "It's Juliet's she's had it since before she was turned. It should have a pretty strong sent."

Scott nodded and took the bracelet, giving Isaac Stiles' shoe. "How come you get a bracelet and I get Stiles' shoe?" Isaac complained.

Scott looked over at Derek who was standing ominously in the back of the locker room. "We need to talk."

Peter came from behind one of the lockers, smiling deviously. "All of us."

Scott's mouth dropped at the sight of the "dead" alpha. "Holy shit."

Juliet was spasming on the floor from the electric current running through her veins. "I will only ask you one more time Juliet." Gerard said circling her. "Where is Derek?"

"You better just kill me then because I am not telling you one thing."

Gerard smiled at her. "That's the one thing I like about werewolves, most of them are loyal." Juliet rolled her eyes. She really wasn't ready for a lecture. "Most werewolves would die before giving away the location of their pack and you are a perfect example of that." He grabbed Juliet by the jaw and stared into her eyes. "But even the strongest metal in the world can break if enough pressure is applied to it." He threw her face back down and her eyebrows knitted together. Jackson had said almost the exact same thing. He electrocuted her again. "Maybe Stiles would like my little weapon."

He began to walk out the door and Juliet crawled after him trying to get him to stop, but it was no use, she was too weak. Gerard went downstairs to threaten Stiles which quickly turned into a beating and Juliet heard all of it. She tried even harder to crawl to the door and once she got it open a punch was sent to her face. She fell on the hard wood floor and he kicked her head to push her back in the room. Juliet was drifting between consciousness and unconsciousness, eventually passing out.[

"What the hell is this?" Scott questioned back in the locker room.

"You know," Derek began looking at Scott. "I thought the same thing when I saw you talking to Gerard at the sheriff's station."

"Okay," Scott said defensively. "He threatened to kill my mom and I had to get close to him, what was I supposed to do?"

"I'm gonna go with Scott on this one." Peter said. "Have you seen his mom? She's gorgeous."

"Shut up!" Derek and Scott yelled at the same time.

"Who is that?" Isaac asked. He had been looking back and forth at the three with a confused glance the entire time.

"That's Peter," Scott began. "Derek's uncle. A while back he tried to kill us all then we set him on fire and Derek slashed his throat."

Peter waved and Isaac smiled like he was scared. "Good to know."

"How is he alive?" Scott demanded.

"Look," Derek said trying to ignore everything Scott had done to him. "Short version is he knows how to stop Jackson, maybe even save him."

Isaac and Scott looked at each other and sighed. "That's very helpful, but Jackson's dead."

"What?" Derek turned to Peter looking shocked and scared.

"Why isn't anyone taking this as good news?" Isaac asked.

"Because if Jackson is dead, it didn't just happen," Peter said. "Gerard wanted it to happen."

"But why?" Derek asked.

"Well, that's exactly what we need to figure out," He moved closer to the werewolves. "And something tells me the window of opportunity is closing."

Derek was looking around. "Wait a minute, where is Juliet? I told her to come here."

Scott and Isaac shared an uneasy glance. "Should you tell him or should I?" Scott asked.

"Where the hell is Juliet?" He asked slightly nervous.

"She was taken." Isaac said. "Stiles too."

"We think by Gerard." Scott said. Derek gritted his teeth. Gerard was trying to hurt him now. He knew Juliet was a low blow.

Stiles was let go by Gerard, but Juliet was kept. She woke up about not too long after she passed out. "Sorry about my minion injuring your head." She heard Gerard's voice the second she woke up. "But I couldn't take the chance of you escaping. You see, you and Allison are like my queens on the chess board." Juliet rolled her eyes as she sat up. "You're valuable. I can move you anyway I want at anytime I want. When the queen moves everyone stops because she's everything." She turned to look at him, slightly terrified. "You're my queens Juliet; you're my pawns against Derek and Scott."

Scott, Isaac, Derek and Peter all walked into the Hale house together as Scott checked his phone and sighed with relief. "They found Stiles."

Derek turned to him quickly. "Juliet?"

Scott shook his head. "Nothing on her."

Derek nodded and turned away quickly, trying not to show any emotion. "I told you," He directed at Peter. "I looked everywhere."

"Not here." Peter said pulling a board from the stairs.

They all watched questioningly as he removed what looked like a big block from the stairs. "What is that?" Derek asked. "A book?"

Peter gave Derek a funny look. "No, it's a laptop. What century are you living in?" Derek rolled his eyes. "A few days after I got out of the comma I transferred everything over. Fortunately the Argents aren't the only ones with records."

Scott's phone rang and he stepped away to answer it. It was his mother telling him about how Jackson's dead body was growing clear goo all around it so Scott left with Isaac following him.

Lydia went to visit Stiles in his room and when he opened the door he had a look of excitement and then immediate guilt after feeling that excitement. He had a crush on Lydia since third grade and that part of him that was intrigued in Lydia would never go away, but he loved Juliet. "Your dad let me in." Lydia answered. She looked at his face which had scars all over it from Gerard's beating. "What happened?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry about it." She nodded and walked in his room. "How are you doing?" He asked cautiously.

"They won't let me see him." She said as a tear fell down her face. "I was supposed to give him something and he kept asking for it back."

She was holding a key in her hands, rubbing it between her fingers. They moved to Stiles bed and she rubbed her face with tissues Stiles gave her. "I'm such a mess." Stiles' phone went off and she picked it up as if the sound of an unanswered phone was the worst. "You have seventeen missed messages from Scott."

"I know." He sighed.

"Are you ignoring him?" 

"No, not really."

Lydia got up and began going through the things on his desk. "Why do you have woman's jewelry?"

"Oh!" He sat up quickly. "Nothing, it's just some stuff I bought for Juliet."

"Juliet." She said with a smile. "I didn't know you two were getting that serious." She looked back at all the stuff. "Why is there more than one?"

"Well, I kind of didn't know what to get her so I just bought a bunch of stuff. Like a lot of stuff. I'm just gonna return anything I don't give her."

She looked around at the pile of things and back at Stiles. "A flat screen TV?"

"That I am definitely returning."

Lydia's phone went off and she grew suddenly serious. "You're going to want to look at this."

Peter and Derek were looking through the files on the Kanima back at the Hale house with Derek on the phone talking to Scott about the clear goo around Jackson. "Well, that sounds sufficiently terrifying." Peter said.

"They also say he's starting to move." Derek said turning to Peter.

"Okay, I think I found something." Derek leaned into the computer. "Looks like what they're seeing from Jackson is just the Kanima's beta shape."

"Meaning what? It can turn into something bigger?" Both of their eyes widened at the image of Jackson's true form came up. "He's turning into that?"

"Yup." Peter said in a small voice.

"That has wings."

"I can see that."

Derek went to the phone again. "Scott, bring him to us."

"Look," Peter said excitedly. "Someone actually made an animation of it. Maybe it's less frightening it we-" He clicked on a button and the animation flew at the screen with a shriek. Peter shut it closed quickly as Derek backed up. "No, not at all. Maybe we should meet him halfway."

"Scott, get him out of there now. Right now. We're on the way."

They moved to the front door when Peter stopped him. "Derek, we need Lydia."

"There's no time."

He put his finger up. "That's the problem. We're rushing and everyone knows that a moving target is much harder to hit and here we are racing into Gerard's cross fire."

"If I get the chance to kill Jackson, I'm taking it." Peter rolled his eyes and followed him out the door.

Gerard kicked Juliet's leg who was asleep on a chair. She sat up quickly looking around. Allison was standing towards the back of the room. How could Allison have gone so bad in such little time? "It's time to get moving." He picked Juliet up by her wrists which were tied and began to escort her out. She had no idea where they were taking her, but she knew it was going to end in a blood bath.

Scott and Isaac were taking Jackson's body and moving it into the parking garage. As they were walking out Scott dropped the upper half of Jackson's body and Isaac stared at him as if to say 'really?' He leaned down to pick up his body quickly when a car pulled up and Chris Argent stepped out.

"You're alone." Scott commented.

"More than you know."

"What do you want?"

He took a breath like the next thing he was going to say was going to be difficult. "We don't have much in common, but at the moment we have a common enemy."

"That's why I'm trying to get him out of here." Scott said pleadingly.

"I didn't mean Jackson." His eyes narrowed like he was getting serious. "Gerard's twisting his way into Allison's head, the same way he did with Kate. I'm losing her and I know you're losing her too.

"You're right so can you trust me to fix this?" He nodded. "Then can you let us go?"

Chris looked at the car they were planning on using. "No, my car is much faster."

The three of them piled in the car and began driving to the ironworks. When they got there Isaac studied the body bag. "I think he stopped moving."

"Where's Derek?" Chris asked.

When they looked over Derek was running towards them on all fours. Peter rolled his eyes, watching from afar. "Someone certainly enjoys making an entrance."

Derek stopped in front of them eyeing Chris. "I'm here for Jackson," Chris said. "Not you." 

"Somehow I don't find that very comforting." He looked at Scott and Isaac. "Get him inside."

They took his body bag inside and the place was completely deserted. "Where are they?" Derek was quiet. "Peter and Lydia." Derek unzipped the bag. "Wait, you said we were going to save him." 

"We're past that."

"What about-"

"Think about it Scott! Gerard controls him now! He's turning into something bigger and more powerful to be Gerard's personal guard dog.

"No," Chris sounded like he didn't believe any of it. "He's turning rabid and my father would never let a rabid dog live."

"He's right." They all turned and Gerard was standing near by gripping Juliet by her neck. "Anything that dangerous is better off dead."

Derek looked at Juliet with panic filling his face and she began to squirm. Derek raised his claws. He thought that once he was dead no harm would come to Juliet. Right when he was going to slice his neck open Jackson's claws came out, stabbing Derek in the stomach. "No!" Juliet screamed.

He threw Derek across the room and Gerard let Juliet go. "Well done to the last Scott." Gerard commented. Juliet began to pull Derek behind a crate so he could heal properly. "You brought Jackson to Derek to save him. You just didn't realize you were bringing Derek to me."

An arrow went flying into Isaac's shoulder and he fell down. "Allison?!" Scott exclaimed.

Scott helped up Isaac and Chris began to fight off Jackson. After Chris was losing the werewolves jumped in. Derek took the first hits and Jackson threw him off. Scott stabbed him in the back and Jackson elbowed him in the head. Isaac began to strangle him, but pushed Isaac out of the way. Jackson was immediately greeted with a kick to the face from Juliet, but right when she tried to punch him he twisted her arm throwing her to the side. Derek and Scott began fighting, but Scott was pushed into a wall and Derek was slashed in the stomach. Isaac and Juliet got up, but were immediately attacked by Allison.

She was about to go for Derek when Jackson grabbed her by the neck. "Not yet sweetheart." Gerard commented walking near the Kanima.

"What are you doing?" She asked alarmed.

"He's doing what he came here to do." Scott said.

"What is he talking about?" Allison asked.

"It was the night outside the hospital when I threatened your mother wasn't it? I knew I saw something in your eyes. You can smell it can't you?"

"He's dying." Isaac answered.

"I am; I have been for a while now. Unfortunately science doesn't have a cure for cancer yet." He gave an evil smile. "But the supernatural does."

Jackson tightened his grip of Allison. Gerard was going to kill her if Scott didn't give him what he wanted. "You're a monster!" Chris screamed standing up with a shaky voice. "You'd kill her too?"

"For my survival I would kill my own son." He turned to Scott.

Scott looked at Gerard and then Allison. He moved towards Derek, picking him up by the neck. Juliet tried to stand up to save him, but Isaac pulled her back down. She was squirming and softly letting out protests. "He'll kill me right after he turns." Derek said. "He'll become and alpha."

"I think he already knows that, but he knows that the ultimate prize is Allison. Do this small task for me and he can be with Allison. You are the only piece that doesn't fit Derek." Gerard took off his blazer. He pulled Derek back and Gerard put his arm in Derek's mouth forcing him to bite down. Scott dropped Derek and Gerard admired his bite. His bite began to drip black and everyone watched horrified. "What is this? What did you do?"

Scott turned to Derek. "You said Gerard always had a plan, I had one too."

Gerard looked at his pills and they were filled with mountain ash. "Mountain ash!" He screamed as he fell down with the blood falling from his nose, his mouth and his eyes. "Kill them!" Gerard commanded. "KILL THEM ALL!"

Jackson let go of Allison when Gerard fell to the floor lying still. Allison elbowed him in the head and he stumbled back. Stiles' Jeep came through the wall and ran into Jackson. Juliet smiled, but then Jackson jumped on the Jeep. They all got out of the Jeep and Stiles ran to Juliet helping her up, but Lydia stayed. Jackson was about to kill her when she showed him the key. His house key. It was a symbol of their love. Jackson stopped and turned back into normal.

He took the key, looked at it, looked at her in a loving way and then began to back away. Derek looked at Peter from across the room, got up and Jackson and gave them the nod. He knew he was going to die and he wanted it to happen because he knew he was too dangerous. Derek and Peter both stabbed him with their claws and walked away, looking a little guilty. Lydia caught Jackson and he fell. "Do you still-"

"Yes." She answered quickly with tears falling down her face. "I do still love you."

He took his last breaths and his head fell into her shoulder. Lydia dropped the key and held Jackson's head in her hands. Scott held Allison's hand as Stiles moved his hand to Juliet's. She moved into his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck as he moved to her waists. "Where's Gerard?" Allison asked.

They all looked around and realized he was missing. "He can't be far." Chris answered.

Lydia set Jackson's head down and stood up, turning away from him. There was a light scratching and everyone turned to where Jackson was laying. Then Jackson stood up as a full werewolf. Lydia ran to him and Stiles turned to Juliet. "I got you something." Juliet looked at him confused and he reached into his pocket pulling out a long golden necklace with a wolf charm on it. Juliet gasped taking it in her hands. "It's been a month to the day that we first met."

She looked up at him and took the necklace. "Stiles, it's beautiful." She turned around for him to put the necklace on her and she touched the small wolf. It looked like it was howling up at the moon. Like it was looking for a pack, a home. She had finally found her home. It was in this pack with the people she loved. Stiles kissed her neck and thought about the words he had been thinking about all week and decided to save them for another time. A more special time.

Allison and Scott had broken up and the alpha pack was in Beacon Hills, but Juliet made a pact with herself that she was going to spend as much time as she could with Stiles because she also loved him, but she decided to save those words for another time. A more special time.


	12. Ephemeral

The summer had been good for them. All of them. Scott got to spend the majority of his summer with Stiles and Juliet when she wasn't off with Derek, Isaac and Peter hunting for the alpha pack. Allison was off in France with her father to get away from everything that happened in the last year. Jackson and Lydia got some time together, but after his parents decided to move him to London after his death scare they decided to break it off. Through that Lydia and Juliet became great friends considering they were the only two girls in Beacon Hills who knew about werewolves. Stiles and Juliet had been going steady for the entire summer. They were the only couple left standing actually. They still hadn't gotten to 'I love you' yet or to the sex part, but they liked it that way. Considering they were both virgins they wanted their first time to be special and perfect.

Stiles and Scott had gone to a tattoo parlor as Derek and Juliet were out looking for Isaac in the woods. Juliet's phone went off and when she looked at her phone she saw Stiles had sent her a picture of him next to a picture in the tattoo shop of a creature that looked a lot like Jackson when he was the Kanima. The message read: I'm getting Jackson as a tramp stamp.

She smiled and Derek studied her. "You're really gonna text your boyfriend while your first play toy is missing?" 

Juliet rolled her eyes and turned to Derek. "Wasn't he your play toy first?"

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked looking ahead not looking at her face.

She shook her head at Derek. "You just insulted me for nothing," Juliet said ducking under a tree branch so it wouldn't hit her. "And you're asking me if I'm okay?" 

"Just picking up on something."

"Well stop it."

"Tell me." He demanded.

"Should I sleep with Stiles?" Derek turned to Juliet shocked. Those were words he never wanted to hear from her mouth. "I mean is five months an appropriate time?"

"You're seriously worried about _that_ right now?" He turned to look in front of him. "Why does it matter? You're not a virgin." She looked down and Derek stopped walking and turned to her. "You're not a virgin right?" She shook her head and Derek turned back in front of him. "Wow."

Derek began walking again and Juliet went up to him. "I know I don't look like I'm one, but I am and it's a sore topic."

Derek stopped her by putting his arm out. "Do you hear that?"

Juliet focused her hearing right when one of the alpha's came running out at them. This one's name was Ennis. Derek threw him across the woods and Juliet ran after him in her wolf form. Ennis jumped back up and tried to go after Juliet, but she blocked the shot. Juliet roundhouse kicked him in the face and brought his head down to her knee sending him staggering back. Derek came up and slashed at his stomach with his claws and slammed his head into a tree. They were about to go at it again when a howl rang through the night and Ennis ran off. Juliet tried to go after him, but Derek stopped her. They watched him run off and then Peter came up. They both turned around to look at him and Peter let out a deep breath of annoyance for missing yet another fight. "What did I miss this time?"

All the students were preparing for their first day back at school. For Scott, Stiles, Juliet, Lydia and Allison it was the first day of junior year. And they all had a new years resolution. Scott's resolution was to focus more on school, Juliet's was to be normal, Lydia to find a distraction from Jackson, Allison's to stay away from the werewolf business and Stiles…well Stiles didn't really have a resolution because he didn't do anything wrong last year and he really didn't want anything more this year. He was content at where he was in his life.

Juliet and Scott were the only werewolves who were going to school today considering Erica and Boyd were still missing and as of last night so was Isaac. Stiles picked her up from Derek's loft and they began driving to school. "Derek actually has a home now?" Stiles asked sarcastically.

"I know right." Juliet said with fake enthusiasm. "Look who's moving on up in the world?" Stiles looked over at her and smiled. "It's so much better than the train station."

"I think the trenches in World War I would be better than the train station."

She shrugged. "At least I didn't get trench fever."

"Or trench foot. That would be a bitch." Juliet smiled at Stiles. She loved their witty banter. Stiles pulled up to the school and when they got up they were immediately joined by Scott.

"Hey Scott." Juliet said with a warm smile as they started to walk into the building. "Sorry about your tattoo."

Scott looked over at Stiles looking a little angry. "You told her? I wanted to tell her."

"I tell her everything." Stiles said grabbing her hand.

Scott turned to Juliet ignoring Stiles. "Can you talk to Derek for me?"

"About the tattoo?" She asked.

"Yeah. He has the triskele on his back."

Juliet looked over at the flyers by the trophy case and pointed at them. "His hands are a little full right now." They were pictures of Erica and Boyd with the word missing printed in huge letters.

Lydia walked down the hall and when she saw Juliet she ran to her. "Juliet!"

"Lydia!" They embraced and Scott looked at them confused. Stiles was the only one who knew about their relationship that had blossomed over the summer. When they pulled away they were still holding each other's arms. "Where the hell have you been the last few days?"

"I've been with Allison." Juliet tensed a little bit at the sound of her name. Lydia saw Juliet's expression and let out a deep breath. "And she almost murdered you a few months ago."

"It's fine." Juliet said. "I understand what she was doing." And Juliet did. She didn't resent Allison. Allison did really scare her though.

"You guys are going to be great friends once you start talking." Juliet nodded and Lydia nodded back even though they both knew the possibility of them becoming friends was highly unlikely. Lydia looped her arm through Juliet's and she stole her away from Scott and Stiles.

"She's gone to the dark side." Stiles concluded. "She's actually hanging out with girls."

"I know." Scott said studying her. Juliet was there for video game marathons that lasted hours on end and she actually beat the boys. She had been there when they discovered how awesome Breaking Bad was and they watched it all together. They were now on the final season. Scott had actually forgotten that she was a girl and needed to do girl things every now and then.

Lydia pulled her to her locker right next to Allison. When Allison saw her she stiffened. She wasn't sure how to act around werewolves yet. "Juliet," Allison began. Lydia felt her shoulders tighten at the thought of there being an all out girl brawl by the two on the first day of school. She held her breath waiting to see what Allison had to say to the red haired, blue eyed werewolf. "I'm so sorry for everything I did to you and your friends. I hope you can forgive me."

There was a pause and Juliet smiled. "Of course I can forgive you." Lydia let out a relieved breath and a smile spread across Allison's face. "I understand why you did it. You thought what you were doing was right." Allison felt like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. She had enjoyed Juliet's company before and now that Lydia and Juliet had gotten closer she wanted to by Juliet's friend. "I'm going to hug you now."

"Good." Allison said reaching out for her.

After their hug Lydia began to look around the hallway. "Freshman." Lydia sighed. "Tons and tons of fresh men."

"You mean fresh boys." Juliet said looking at all of them.

"Lydia," Allison continued. "They're fourteen."

She shrugged. "Some are more mature than others."

Juliet rolled her eyes. They had been talking about this all summer. Lydia was obsessed with getting a new boy toy after Jackson left. It was like a way to get over Jackson. "You know it's okay to be single." Allison reminded her. "Work on yourself for a while and try to become a better person."

Lydia and Juliet looked at each other. They knew exactly what Allison was doing. "Allison," Lydia breathed. "I love you and if we have to do that thing where we talk about me, but we're actually talking about you," Allison smiled at her best friend who knew her so well. "It's totally fine, but I don't want a boyfriend." She slammed her hand on the locker and looked at the sea of boys. "I want a distraction."

They looked down the hallway and two boys in leather jackets carrying biker helmets began to walk by. Juliet knew exactly who they were and tried to look away from them so they wouldn't see her. Allison and Juliet were obviously captivated. "Brothers?" Allison asked.

A smiled beamed on Lydia's face. _Oh crap_ Juliet thought. "Twins."

Juliet's phone began to go off and she pulled it out, smiling about who was calling her. "Hey Melissa." They had become close over the summer. Melissa had treated her like she was her own child and she loved having a mother figure considering her own mother was…. She shook the thought of her old family behind and focused on the call. "What's up?"

"Oh my god Juliet!" She sounded excited. "You actually answered."

"Yeah, what's going on?" She was confused by the woman's excitement.

"Isaac is here and he's healing and he's scheduled for surgery and I don't know what to do."

"Oh my god." Juliet and Lydia both turned to her with concern on their face. She forgot they weren't able to hear their conversation. "Have you called Derek?"

"He's not answering." Panic flooded her body. Where the hell was Derek?

"Okay," She said trying to calm herself down. "I'm going to grab Scott and we'll be there soon."

"Okay," Juliet was about to hang up. "Juliet!" She put the phone back to her ear.

"Yes?"

"I can tell something else is going on here so just be careful. I would hate to see you or Scott get hurt."

"Thanks Mrs. M."

"I'll see you soon."

"Bye." She took the phone from her ear and hung up. Allison and Lydia were waiting for a response. "It's Isaac. He's in the hospital."

"Is he okay?" Allison asked.

"Yeah, Melissa said he's healing, but it's going to be really hard to explain when he goes to his scheduled surgery and there's nothing that needs an operation."

"Good point." Lydia said.

"I have to find Scott." She knew they had English together which was their next class so they tried there first. Scott looked confused when Juliet walked right up to him considering Stiles was saving the seat in front of him for her. "We have to go now."

"Why?"

"Isaac. Hospital. Scheduled for surgery. Healing." She really didn't feel like putting it into a sentence for the second time.

"Got it." Scott stood up picking up his bag when everyone's phone began to go off.

Everyone began pulling out their phones so Juliet and Scott did the same. A woman began walking in the room reading off exactly what was written in their text. "The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds and the tranquil waterway leading to the most utter ends of the earth flowed somber under an overcast sky seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness." They all stared at her like she was the creepiest person alive. "This is the last line to the first book we are going to read and it is also the last text you will read in this class. Phones off, everyone." She looked at Scott and Juliet who were still standing. "You two, sit down. You won't be going anywhere for a while."

They both shared a look and Juliet made her way to the seat in front of Stiles with an angry sigh. She gave them a writing assignment and Stiles and Juliet had been passing notes through the whole thing. Stiles felt a little pang of jealousy with Isaac even though he knew Juliet would never do anything with him he still knew about their flirting before Juliet got with him. He trusted Juliet completely, but he didn't trust Isaac.

The door opened and the principal walked in, whispered something to Ms. Blake and then walked out. "Mr. McCall, Ms. Hale." They both looked to the front. She motioned for them to come over and Juliet let out a sigh. It must have been Melissa checking them out and Juliet was grateful that Melissa had talked her into being on the list of people who could check her out of school. They collected their stuff and walked outside with Ms. Blake. "I'm sure it's an emergency if your mother needs to check you out of school, but I am going to give the two of you a warning in the nicest possible way." _And who exactly do you think you are?_ Juliet thought. "I am well aware of your attendance records." She looked the two up and down like she was unimpressed and Juliet wanted to punch her square in the face. "I don't want to see you two slip back into old habits." She was lucky she was a teacher or Juliet would have ripped her head off.

"We won't." Scott promised. "It's going to be different this year."

Juliet nodded. "We'll be normal." That's all Juliet wanted. To be normal.

"Resolutions are only good if you stick with them."

"I will. I promise I won't be ephemeral." Ms. Blake gave him a weird look and so did Juliet. Juliet walked off with him and Ms. Blake went back into the classroom.

They walked out of the school and both got onto Scott's mountain bike. Scott always had an extra helmet because Juliet always wanted to ride on it. They got to the hospital as fast as they could and were met by Melissa at the front door who explained everything. "Why didn't you tell us before?" Scott asked.

"I was honestly hoping I wouldn't have to."

"What do you mean?" Scott was still confused.

With everything you've been through and doing with the extra reading, the summer school, saving up for the bike even though it scares me half to death. I just didn't want to disrupt a good rhythm." That's the exact reason why Juliet and Derek didn't tell Scott about the alpha pack.

"Mom, it's not going to stop. I'm going to be better this year, a better student, a better son, a better friend, everything. I promise."

"Okay," She said with a smile. "He's in room 215 if isn't already in surgery."

Scott and Juliet nodded, went to the nearest elevator and pressed the button for the second floor. There was a stick that had stuck between the doors causing the elevator to open again. When Juliet saw the stick her heart rate quickened. She knew exactly who it was. Deucalion. She was hoping he wouldn't be able to tell who she was, but she knew that was a long shot. He stepped into the elevator and then held her breath slowing down her heart rate. "Can you press the button for the second floor please?" Scott pressed the button again. "Thank you." The door opened and Juliet was out there as fast as she could and Scott was about to follow when he stopped him. "Would you mind helping me out for a second?"

"Um," Scott obviously didn't want to, but Deucalion put his hand on Scott's shoulder. "Sure."

Juliet gave him a look of panic and Scott shrugged. Juliet's heels clacked through the hallway as she stayed close by, but far enough away to make a run for it if Deucalion decided to go after her. She was a good fighter, but she wouldn't be able to survive against the alpha of all alphas.

They finally got away from Deucalion and Juliet led Scott down the hallway from the scent she had picked up. Juliet was always better at the werewolf stuff than Scott was. They saw a man with a wheelchair and Scott was going to keep going, but she knew Isaac's scent in the wheelchair and the scent of the man pushing it. It was Ennis. Scott could obviously sense he was a werewolf. Ennis gave Juliet a sick smile and the pair went after them. Juliet couldn't take on Deucalion, but she could definitely take on Ennis as proved last night.

They dove into the elevator doors and Ennis picked up Scott throwing him into a wall. Juliet stood up and punched him in the head. She was about to punch him again, but he grabbed her wrist twisting it. She whined from the pain and Scott kicked him in the back. Ennis turned on him throwing him into the lights at the top of the elevator. Right when Scott fell back down he picked him up by the neck and Juliet moved her wrist around making sure it had fully healed. Juliet was about to go after him when he pushed her back down and her head slammed into the wall leaving behind blood on the wall. "Don't you realize what you're dealing with? I'm an alpha."

The elevator door opened and he was stabbed by claws. Ennis let go of Scott and Juliet moved to check on him. Derek moved right in front of Ennis. "So am I." He threw Ennis off of his claws down the hallway and turned to the two teen wolves. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

Juliet rolled her eyes at Derek as he helped her up. "How many times is that idiot going to come after us until he realizes we can kick his ass?"

"I don't know Jules." He went to help Scott up and then turned to Isaac sitting in the wheel chair. They wheeled him out and got into Derek's new car. Well, it was new to Derek.

When they got to Derek's house Juliet's phone went off. "Stiles?"

"Hey are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Can I call you later?"

"No, there's a serious situation at school in Ms. Blake's class and I need to tell you and Scott now." Derek put Isaac down on a table and Juliet looked around feeling flustered.

"Meet us at Derek's house then." 

"What? Derek's house? What are you-"

"Just meet us here."

"Fine." He sighed. "Be careful Jules."

"You too Stiles."

She hung up and ran into the room with the others. "You don't still live here do you?" Scott asked.

"No," Derek answered. "The county took it over, but there's something here I need to help heal a wound from an alpha."

He began going through the rubble looking for something. "But it did heal." Scott said.

Juliet walked over to Isaac and pet his head. "Not on the inside." She answered.

There was a pause. "Hey, are you going to tell me who that was back there? That alpha."

Juliet looked over at Derek with fear in her eyes and he ignored her look. "A rival pack." Derek answered quickly. "It's my problem. I know you want to help and you did. I owe you one." He looked up at Scott sympathetically. "Now go home. Go back to being a teenager."

Juliet and Derek began discussing the process that would heal Isaac when Scott touched his arm remembering his tattoo. "Hey Derek." They both turned to look at him. "You want to pay back that favor now?"

Juliet smiled slightly knowing he meant his tattoo and Derek turned to her. She nodded and shortly after there was a knock on the door. Juliet went to go answer and Stiles was waiting on the porch. "Why did you knock?" Juliet asked confused.

"I-" He was about to protest, but Juliet gave him a smile to show she was messing with him. "Oh shut up." He pushed her to the side and walked into the house. They looked inside what they assumed used to be a living room and Scott was sitting down with Derek. "What are they doing?" Stiles whispered.

"Scott's finally getting his tattoo."

Stiles rolled his eyes and they walked into the room, standing close to Derek and Scott. "Two bands right?" Derek asked. He could see it with his alpha eyes. "What does it mean?"

"I don't know." Scott admitted. "It's just something I traced with my fingers." He traced it into the dust and Derek smiled at Scott.

"Why does this mean so much to you?"

"Do you know what the word tattoo means?"

"To mark something." Stiles told Derek proudly. Juliet raised an eyebrow at him. "I learned that at the tattoo shop."

"It also means open wound." Scott said as everyone else turned back to him. "I knew I wanted to get a tattoo when I turned eighteen, it's just something I've always wanted to do. I just decided to get it now to make it as kind of a reward for not calling or texting Allison all summer." Derek nodded understandingly and Stiles reached for Juliet's hand. Seeing his best friend in so much pain over Allison made him even more grateful for the fact that he had Juliet. "Even though I really wanted to. Even when it was so hard not to sometimes. And four months later it still hurts. If still feels like a-"

"An open wound." Juliet mumbled.

Derek nodded and picked up a blow torch. "The pain is going to be worse than anything you've ever felt."

He lit the blow torch and Stiles let go of Juliet's hand. "Wow, that's a lot for me." He moved towards the front door. "I'm just going to wait outside."

"Nope." Derek stopped him. "You're going to help your girlfriend hold him down."

Juliet moved to Scott's shoulders and Stiles followed her. When the fire touched Scott's skin he began screaming and squirming. He eventually passed out from the pain and when he woke up his tattoo was visible. They were all standing around and he smiled at them. "It worked."

Derek put his arm on Juliet to whisper in her ear. "Go with them, I've got Isaac."

She nodded and the three began walking to the front door. "Well," Stiles said. "It's pretty permanent now."

"I kind of needed something permanent. Everything's been so," He paused thinking of the words to say. "Ephemeral."

They both studied him for a moment. "Studying for the PSAT's?" Juliet asked.

"Yup."

"Nice." Stiles answered.

Scott stopped when he saw the now red front door to the Hale house. "You painted the door." Juliet turned to Derek and they both stiffened. "Why did you paint the door?"

"Go home Scott." Derek said.

"Yeah Scott." Juliet said. "We can finish watching Breaking Bad." She grabbed his arm trying to pull him out, but he shook her off.

"Why only one side?"

He pulled out his claws and began scratching the door. "Scott!" Derek called moving closer to him. Stiles looked over at Juliet because he had told her everything and she didn't tell him about this and he could tell this was big.

"The birds at school and the deer last night. Just like the night I got tramped by the deer when Peter bit me." Scott looked over at Derek anger all over his face. "How many are there?"

Derek took a deep breath. "A pack."

"An alpha pack." Juliet finished.

"All of them?" Stiles asked Juliet. He looked over at Derek. "How does that even work?"

"There's some sort of leader." Derek answered. "He's called Deucalion." Stiles turned back to Juliet and she looked down. "We know they have Boyd and Erica. Peter, Isaac, Juliet and I have been looking for them for the past four months."

"That's why you had to duck out at weird times." Stiles mumbled to himself. Juliet knew this was going to be a fight.

"How do you deal with an alpha pack?" Scott asked.

"With all the help we can get." Juliet answered.

Scott turned around to look at Juliet and then back at Derek he was going to say more when they were interrupted by Isaac waking up. "Where is she?" They all looked over at him confused. "Where's the girl?"

They all looked at each other and then back at Isaac. "What girl?"


	13. Lions in the Coliseum

Allison had picked up Lydia and Juliet and Allison began explaining her theory to Juliet about the fact that the bruises were a pattern as Lydia was tracing it on her arm. "I don't know." Juliet said looking at them from the back seat. "It doesn't look like much to me."

"It's a pattern." Allison said confidently. "It means something."

"You really think Scott is going to know what it is?" Lydia questioned.

"He might know someone who does."

"I would know someone who does." Juliet pointed out.

Allison looked at Juliet in the mirror. "Shut up."

Juliet smiled and Lydia turned back to her wearing the same smile. "It's okay; I need another opinion on it." Juliet said looking at Lydia's arm again. "And something tells me Derek won't be an option."

"That girl who was looking for Scott," Allison said ignoring both girls. "It was like she needed to find him. Like she had to and that means something." Lydia sighed and they continued down the road.

Scott and Stiles were in the Jeep on the way to a party when Scott looked over at Stiles. "How bad was your fight with Juliet?" They had been tip toeing around the subject all day.

"Not call-the-police-for-domestic-violence bad, but it was rip-out-all-your-emotions-and-leave-you-broken bad."

"Sorry."

He shook his head. "I just expect her to share things with me like I do with her." He sighed and Scott turned away. "I mean," Stiles practically shouted and Scott turned back to him. "I'm giving her the privacy she needs about her past because I know it's dark and I know it's something she doesn't like to talk about so is it too much to ask that she shares everything else with me."

"I don't know Stiles. You have to look at it from her perspective. The only reason she didn't tell you about the alpha pack was because she was trying to protect you."

Stiles looked over at Scott and then back at the road obviously upset a little. "I overreacted didn't I?"

"A little bit."

"Dammit." Stiles parked and they both got out of the car. "I'll call her after the party is over." Stiles said studying his phone. He turned to look at Scott and his eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

"What do you mean what?"

"I mean what and you know what."

"What 'what'?" 

"That look you were giving."

"I wasn't giving a look

"There was a distinct look Scott."

"What look?" Scott asked obviously annoyed.

"A look that says the last thing you want to do right now is go to a party."

"It's not that. It just seems a little weird to go to a different high school's party."

Stiles groaned. "One drink alright? You'll be fine. I went to nursery school with this girl okay? She promised to introduce us to all of her friends."

"And by us do you mean me?"

"Of course I do. So tonight no Allison, tonight you're moving on."

Scott's phone began ringing and it was Allison who was calling. He put his phone away and looked at Stiles. "You're right."

"That's right I'm right!" He said excitedly.

"Moving on." Scott said with a smile.

"Let's do it!" Stiles said before they shared a high five.

"How does my breath smell?" Scott asked self consciously.

"I am not smelling your breath."

"Do you have any gum?" Scott was getting nervous.

"No gum, you're fine." Stiles answered in a hushed whisper.

"At least tell me what kind of party this is." Stiles rolled his eyes. Sometimes Scott could be such a girl.

Right when they walked in Stiles' childhood friend, Heather, went running up to him. "Stiles!"

"Hey! There's the birthday-" His sentence was cut short when Heather kissed him on the lips.

He was so confused. "So glad that you made it."

"Me too."

"Come downstairs with me and help me pick out a bottle of wine."

"Yes." Stiles said as she began to walk off. Stiles turned to Scott. "Juliet finds out none of this." He demanded. Scott put his hands up to show he wasn't going to go near the subject with Juliet because she would probably rip out his throat. Scott looked down at his phone and Allison was calling again. So he stepped outside to take the call. Stiles and Heather were going to down to the wine cellar. "Hey, remember when we were little kids and we used to come down here and we-" Heather pulled him in for a kiss and Stiles was taken aback. "We wouldn't do that."

Heather began pulling Stiles away from the door. Stiles had no idea what to do. He loved Juliet, but his hormones were a little too strong. "Stiles, I just turned seventeen today and you know what I want for my birthday?"

"A bike?" He joked.

"To not be a seventeen year old virgin."

She pulled him in for another kiss and he pushed away. "Heather, you're great and all, but I have a girlfriend."

"She's not here." Heather tried to give Stiles another kiss, but he pushed her back.

"I love her."

She studied him and then sighed knowing there was no way Stiles was going to have sex with her. "You're a good boyfriend. Why can't all guys be like you?" Stiles phone vibrated and he noticed Scott text him: _Allison, Juliet and Lydia are coming here to talk about something they found. _Stiles looked up at Heather apologetically. "Your girlfriend?"

She nodded and looked down knowing the answer. "Look," He grabbed her arms. "I am going to be right back and then we can talk about everything." She nodded and he kissed her cheek then dashed up the stairs and out the door.

When he went out the door he saw Lydia's car pull up and the three girls walk out. He stood by Scott. Stiles and Juliet were looking at each other with a longing gaze, both seeming to say 'I'm sorry.' "I need to show you something." Allison said pulling up her sleeve and showing him the bruise.

No one had any idea what it was so they decided they'd talk to Derek tomorrow morning to see if he knew anything. Juliet turned to go back to Lydia's car and Stiles was having an internal battle of whether to stop Juliet or to let her keep walking. His heart decided before his brain. "Juliet!" She turned around and looked at him. "Can you stay for the rest of the party? I really need to talk to you."

Lydia and Allison both looked at Juliet as if to ask if she was okay with that and Juliet nodded. Stiles took her hand as the girls got into the car. They stopped so they were still in the driveway and Scott made his way back into the house. "Stiles, I am so sorry I didn't tell you, I was just trying to-"

"Protect me?" Stiles finished.

She sighed, relieved that he finally understood. "Yes."

"I understand now and I'm sorry I overreacted." She nodded and he pulled her in for a kiss. When they pulled away Stiles remembered Heather. "Hey, I have to check on something real quick, but I'll be right back and we'll take Scott home and then we can talk okay?" She nodded and he kissed her one more time before running off. When Stiles got into the wine cellar he looked around for Heather, but all he could find was her shoe. He assumed she went back to be with her friends and climbed back up the stairs to go be with Juliet.

Juliet and Stiles ended up falling asleep in Stiles' bed and the next morning when they heard Sheriff Stilinski's voice call out, "Stiles!" They went into panic mode.

Juliet jumped out of the bed and Stiles began freaking out. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my-"

"Stiles!" Juliet said in a hushed whisper grabbing his jaw. "Stop talking." He mumbled something she didn't catch from the grip she had on his cheeks. "I'll see you at school." He nodded and she was still holding on to his cheeks. "Good."

She jumped out of the window expertly and began running just as Stiles' front door opened. "Stiles," Sheriff Stilinski called. "You're going to be late for school." Stiles nodded and after his dad left he looked out the window. He couldn't believe they had gotten away with that.

Juliet had called Derek to meet them at school so they could talk about the bruise on the girls' arms, but Juliet knew he would be very uninviting. After Lydia and Allison explained everything he looked at them, feeling very annoyed. "I don't see anything." Derek said looking at Juliet.

"Look again." She said looking at him obviously getting annoyed with Derek.

"How is a bruise going to tell me where Erica and Boyd are?"

"It's the same on both sides." Scott said. "Exactly the same."

Derek looked at Allison with hate boiling through his entire core. "I don't see anything." 

"They're trying to help Derek." Juliet whispered.

His eyes grew wide. "I would have thought that you of all people wouldn't forgive them considering they kidnapped and tortured you." 

"That was Gerard, not Allison."

"And she stabbed you."

"Derek," Juliet said in a tired voice. "I trust them, you should too."

"These two?" He turned to Lydia. "This one who used me to resurrect my psychotic uncle. Thank you." He turned to Allison. "And this one who shot about thirty arrows into me and my pack."

"Okay," Stiles said as if trying to make a point. "No one died. There may have been a little mangling, but no death. That's what I call an important distinction."

Allison leaned forward a little bit. "My mother died."

"Your family's little honor code killed your mother," Derek said angrily. "Not me."

"That girl is looking for Scott. I'm here to help him, not you."

Derek didn't look impressed no matter how tough Allison tried to make herself appear. "You want to help? Find something real." 

He turned around and Scott followed him, but Juliet moved to Stiles. After Derek left they all stood there for a moment. "Well that worked." Stiles muttered.

They bell rang and they all made their way out of the classroom with Lydia and Allison going one way and Scott, Stiles and Juliet going the other. "What would a pack of alphas want with Erica and Boyd?" Stiles asked.

"I'm not sure it's them they want." Juliet said as Stiles reached out for her hand.

"What like Derek? Like they're recruiting?"

"That's the only logical explanation I can think of."

Stiles and Juliet kept talking as Scott was watching Aiden and Ethan walk in the other direction. When Stiles and Juliet noticed Scott was paying no attention to them Stiles tapped him on the shoulder. "Scott," Juliet knew who he was looking at, but Stiles had no idea. She had to tell them sometime. "You coming?" Scott nodded and they all walked to Intro to Business.

Right when class started Coach slammed the text book down on his desk causing everyone to jump. "The stock market is based on two principles. What are they?" Scott was the first to raise his hand and Coach began to laugh. "Yes McCall, you can go to the bathroom."

Everyone began to laugh and Stiles rubbed Juliet's back in the chair behind her. "No Coach," Scott said. "I know the answer."

Coach began to laugh and Scott sat there with a straight face. "Oh," Coach said with his face suddenly growing serious. "You're serious?"

"Yeah," Scott said with a bit of a laugh. "It's risk and reward."

"Wow!" Coach moved toward him and Stiles and Juliet smiled at Scott. "Who are you and what have you done with McCall?" Scott was about to say something when Coach waved his hand in the air. "Don't answer that, I like you better." He hit his desk excitedly. "I like you better." He turned back to the class. Coach got a quarter from his desk and showed it to them. "You get the quarter in the cup, you get the reward." He got down on the ground and began to aim. "Watch Coach." He whispered. He skipped the coin and it landed into the cup perfectly. Everyone in the class applauded. "Danny!" He threw the quarter to him and he bearly caught it. "Risk or reward?" 

"What's the reward?"

"You don't have to take the pop quiz tomorrow."

"Coach," Danny said with a sigh. "It's not a pop quiz if you tell us about it."

Coach took the quarter from him. "You know, I really expect more from you at this point." He moved to Scott. "Risk or reward?" Scott thought about it for a moment and with his super werewolf strength he decided it wouldn't be the best idea so he put it back down. "No play, okay who else wants it?" Stiles hit his books excitedly and then stood up. Juliet smiled at him. "There we go! There's a gambling man!"

Stiles danced to the front of the classroom positioning himself to throw it when Sheriff Stilinski walked in. "Stiles." Coach said.

"I got it Coach." He had no idea who was standing in the door.

"Stiles." Sheriff said. Stiles looked at his father, put the quarter back on the desk and then walked outside. The Sheriff had told him everything that Heather was missing meaning he was the last one to see her.

After class they all met to talk about it. "So you think the alpha pack kidnapped Heather to turn her?" Scott asked.

"Derek said it's easier to turn teenagers." 

"This doesn't make any sense." Juliet said finally. "What would an alpha pack want with a beta?"

"I don't care." Stiles said getting upset. "Our moms were best friends when she was still alive. We took bubble baths together when we were three. We have to find her."

"Then we need Isaac to remember." Juliet said.

"How?" Stiles asked. "Derek couldn't do it. Do you know any other werewolves who could do it?"

"Maybe not werewolves," Scott said. "Maybe someone who knows a lot about them"

After school they put Isaac under by filling a tub of ice water and he remembered everything leading them to Beacon Hills First National Bank. Scott and Stiles stayed up all night finding out how to break into the bank vault and that night they all met at Derek's loft to make their plan. "Okay, you see this?" Stiles said pointing at a map. "This is how they got in. It's a rooftop air conditioning vent. It leads down inside to the wall of the vault which is here." He circled a place on the map. "One of the robbers was lowered down into this shaft. Now, this place is so small that it took them about twelve hours to drill into that wall, which is stone by the way. Then throughout the rest of the night they siphoned the cash up to the guys back on the roof though that one little shaft in the wall." He hit the map like he was excited that he got that all out. "Boom!"

"Can we fit in there?" Juliet asked. Stiles looked at the girl's small, lean figure seeing the irony of her of all people asking that question.

"We can, but bearly so obviously we're going to need a drill of some king."

"Forget the drill." Derek said. "If I go in first how much space do I have?"

Stiles straightened himself out and Derek did the same. Juliet smiled knowing this was going to be one of their amusing confrontations. "What are you going to do Derek? You're going to punch through the wall?"

"Yes Stiles," Derek said with a sarcastic smile. "I'm going to punch through the wall."

"Okay big guy," Stiles said. "Let's see it. Let's see that big old fist. Make it. Come on. Get it out there. Don't be scared." Derek made the fist with his smile completely gone. "You're a big bad wolf." Stiles moved his hand a few inches away from Derek's fist and Juliet already knew this wasn't going to end well. "You see this? That is maybe three inches of room to gather enough room to punch through solid-" Derek was getting so tired of him so he punched Stiles in the hand effortlessly, but Stiles fell to the ground from the impact. Juliet's mouth dropped as Stiles tried to get back up screaming a little. "He can do it." Stiles said walking away from the group so no one would see how much pain he was really in.

"I'll get in." Derek promised as Stiles screamed a little. "Who's going to follow me?"

"I'll go." Juliet said with a nod as Stiles joined the group again. 

Derek turned over to Peter. "Don't look at me; I'm not up to fighting speed yet. And honestly, with Isaac out of commission you're not looking at very good odds yourself."

"So I'm supposed to just let them die?"

"One of them is already dead."

"We don't know that!" Juliet screamed as Stiles put a hand on her shoulder. She didn't want any of them to be dead even though she knew it was highly likely.

"Do I have to remind you what we're up against here?" Peter asked. "A pack of alphas, all of them are killers. And if that's not enough to scare your testicles back into your stomach try to remember that two of them combine bodies to form one giant alpha. Sure, Erica and Boyd are sweet kids and are going to be missed."

Everyone stared at Peter for a moment. "Can someone kill him again please?" Stiles asked.

"What about you?" Derek asked ignoring Stiles' comment.

"Yeah," Stiles answered. "If you want me to come-"

"Not you!"

Derek looked over at Scott waiting for an answer. "I don't know about Erica," He answered. "But if Boyd is still alive then we have to do something. We have to try."

"But?" Derek asked sensing there was something more.

"Who's the other girl?" Scott asked in a confused voice.

Stiles and Juliet said their goodbyes and they made their way to the bank vault. The three got to the bank building when Scott began to study Derek. "What?" Derek asked annoyed.

"There's just something I can't get out of my head." 

"Well the moon is rising Scott." Juliet said in an annoyed voice. "What is it?"

"Risk and reward." Juliet rolled her eyes and Derek was confused.

"Which means what?"

"We're not measuring the risk with the reward. We don't have enough information."

"We know time is running out." Derek pointed out.

"But think about it. They put the triskele on the door four months ago. What have they been doing all this time? Why wait until now?"

"We don't have the time to figure out every little detail!" Juliet was getting upset.

"What if this detail is the most important one?" 

"Then we do nothing and Boyd and Erica are dead. I know what I'm risking; my life for theirs." Derek jumped up on a ladder leading to the top of the building with expert gymnastic skills and turned back to the two werewolves. "And if the two of you don't come I won't blame you."

Derek began to climb up as Juliet followed and Scott wasn't far behind. The three followed the plan and got into the bank vault finding Boyd standing up. "Boyd." Derek said cautiously. Boyd moved closer and Derek put out his hand showing he didn't mean harm. "Boyd, it's me. It's Derek."

Juliet's phone began to go off and she was so scared that one little ring would set him off. "Stiles," Juliet said answering the phone. "Now is not the best time."

"Juliet!" Boyd turned at the sound of the phone like he was ready to pounce. "Listen to me; you have to get out of there. The walls of the vault is made with acidulate. It scatters the moonlight."

"It keeps the moonlight out." Juliet whispered.

"Which means they haven't felt the full moon in months." Stiles continued.

"It's like the gladiators in the Roman Coliseum." Peter said. "They used to starve the lions for days making them more vicious, more out of control. Deucalion has kept them from shifting for three full moons, diminishing their tolerance to it."

"Juliet," Stiles said in a worried voice. "They're going to be stronger."

"More bloodthirsty," Peter continued. "Juliet, they're the lions and the three of you just stepped into the coliseum." Juliet could feel her heart quicken knowing they had just stepped into the biggest trap of their lives.

"Derek," Juliet said in a panicking voice. "We have a problem, a very big problem."

A girl came out from behind Boyd and Derek recognized her instantly, but Juliet and Scott were confused. "Cora." Derek said cautiously.

"Who?" Scott asked confused.

He gulped as if to hold back his tears. "Cora?"

"Derek," She growled. "Get out. Get out now."

"Juliet!" Stiles voice came from the phone.

"Juliet." Scott whispered.

She turned to him and looked to where he was looking. Mountain ash was lining the entire vault. "Juliet!" Stiles was starting to get hysterical.

The bank vault opened and Ms. Morrell approached, closing the line of mountain ash. "No!" Scott called. "Wait!" 

The werewolves began to turn and Juliet took a step back. They couldn't escape. There was no way out. "Juliet!" Stiles screamed into the phone. All he could hear was commotion and growls and then the line went dead. "JULIET!" Her name echoed through the empty loft and worry began to run through Stiles' entire body.

Juliet was the first person that Cora went after and Boyd went after Scott. Derek saw that Juliet had things handled so Derek pulled Boyd off of Scott. Right after that Cora threw Juliet down and began to go after Derek so Juliet pulled Cora off of him running for cover with Derek and Scott. "You know her?" Scott asked Derek.

"She's my sister." Derek answered quickly. Juliet turned to Derek quickly. She wasn't expecting that. "My younger sister."

"What the hell is she doing here?!" Juliet yelled.

"Hell if I know!" Derek shot back. "I thought she was dead!"

Allison came running in just in time to see Boyd going right for them. "Look out!" Derek and Juliet both dodged Boyd, but Scott didn't move because he was wondering what the hell Allison was doing here.

Derek began to go after Cora and Juliet stayed to help Scott. Boyd got her by the neck and began to lift her up. He quickly stabbed Scott with his claws and lifted him up at the same height. Allison went down to the mountain ash and Derek saw her. "No! Don't break the seal!"

She stopped for a moment and then looked over at Juliet and Scott's who's eyes were closing. Boyd was too strong for them and they would die if she didn't do something. "Boyd!" She broke the mountain ash seal and Boyd dropped both of them running out of the bank vault with Cora following.

Derek ran up to Allison gripping her arm and Scott followed. "Don't touch her!" Juliet stayed in the room lying on the floor, coughing.

"What were you thinking?!" Derek asked letting go of her.

"I had to do something!"

"She saved our lives!" Scott retorted.

"And what do you think they are going to do out there? Do you have any idea what you just set free?!" 

"You want to blame me?! Well I am _not_ the one turning teenagers into killers."

Juliet crawled out of the vault and Derek rolled his eyes at Allison. "No, that's just the rest of your family."

"I made mistakes." Allison said with a deep breath. "Gerard is not my fault."

"And what about your mother?"

"What do you mean?" She was completely confused.

"Tell her Scott." Derek said angrily.

Scott sighed. He knew this was going to be the hardest conversation of his life. "What does he mean Scott?" Allison looked scared and they all knew she wasn't ready for what she was going to hear. She would probably never be ready. "What does he mean?"


	14. Virgins, Sacrifices and String

"She tried killing you." Allison breathed out. Scott had just told her everything and Derek left to go search for Erica while Juliet was sitting down by the vault regaining her strength. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'll tell you everything. Anything and everything you want to know, but right now-"

"Just tell me why."

Scott looked at her sympathetically and shook his head. "I couldn't." She bit her lip trying to process everything. "Allison, I couldn't let that be your last memory of her."

Derek walked over with Erica in his hands and Juliet stood up. There was a tense moment where Scott and Juliet listened for a heartbeat, but found none. "No!" She ran to the two and Derek sat down still holding her. When Juliet saw Erica's dead body she couldn't help from crying.

"Juliet!" She looked over and saw Stiles and Peter running over to them.

"Come back here you idiot!" Peter yelled at him.

"Juliet," Stiles breathed when he saw her, but then he looked down at Erica's body. "Oh my god." He whispered. Everyone was quiet except Juliet who was crying. After a few moments of letting her mourn Stiles picked her up and Derek carried out Erica's body. Juliet didn't know where he was taking Erica and she didn't want to know. It would give her more heartache. Stiles had put her in the passenger seat of the Jeep and put on her seatbelt then climbed into the driver's seat. They were quiet at first until Stiles finally decided to speak. "I am so sorry Juliet."

Juliet looked down and began to play with a string on her sweater. "I know she was a bitch and a lot of people didn't like her, but," She paused holding back her tears. "I considered her one of my closest friends. And when she left," Juliet gasped from the tears. "I wished she died." Stiles turned to her and she wiped off tears from her face. "It's my fault."

"No," Stiles put his hand on her arm. "Juliet it is not your fault. You didn't control anything that was happening. This was not your fault." Juliet looked up at him and nodded. "We're going back to my house." Stiles said starting the car. "I can't leave you by yourself. Not now. Not after this." She nodded and he began driving.

The Sheriff wasn't there when they got home so they cuddled up on the couch. Juliet was sitting on his lap and he was running his fingers through her hair. Stiles even let her watch The Kardashians considering it was her guilty pleasure. Three episodes in and Juliet got a call from Lydia. "Lydia, I can't really hang out now."

"Trust me, I wish this was about hanging out." Lydia's voice expressed panic and Juliet became concerned. Lydia had explained that she had found a dead body by the community pool so Stiles and Juliet got into the car as fast as they could and went to the pool.

"Lydia!" Juliet called out when she saw her. They got right next to her and Juliet put her hand on her arm. "Are you okay?" 

"I'm okay," She said in a shaky voice. "But that, over there," Juliet and Stiles both looked over at the body "Not okay."

"Yeah," Stiles said studying the body. "I'm going to call my dad."

Lydia shook her head. "I already called 9-1-1."

Juliet and Stiles both looked at her shocked. "You called the police before you called us?"

"I'm supposed to call you first when I find a dead body?"

"YES!" Stiles and Juliet both screamed at the same time. Lydia rolled her eyes and Stiles pulled out his phone. "We have to call Scott." Juliet nodded and Stiles quickly explained what he was looking at on the phone.

"Are you sure?" Scott asked over the phone.

"Yup," Stiles answered. "Throat ripped out and blood everywhere. It's like the freaking Shinning over here. If two little twin girls come out of the woods and ask me to play with them forever and ever I wouldn't be surprised."

Juliet hit his arm and Stiles gave her an over exaggerated hand gesture. "Can you just get a little closer to make sure it was them?"

"Make sure it was them? Who else is going to run around ripping throats out?"

"Please just do it." Scott complained. Stiles hung up with a growl and reached out for Juliet's hand.

The two inched toward the dead body like it could come to life any minute and take them to suffer his same fate. "He's right." Juliet whispered. "It doesn't make any sense. They were on the other side of town. There's no way they could make it here in time. It's physically impossible."

"Juliet," Stiles whispered. She looked at him waiting for what he had to say. "Look at that." He pointed at his hand and she studied it. There was a ring on his right ring finger. It was silver and had purity written in black letters.

"He was a virgin." She whispered.

Stiles turned to her. "So was it a werewolf?" 

She shook her head. "No," They were both puzzled. "Boyd's scent is nowhere around here."

"Then who or what killed him?" They both turned back to the body and then the sound of sirens was in the distance. "Don't tell them anything." He turned to Lydia. "Lydia, you too."

She nodded. After about an hour of questioning and the police came up with nothing they finally sent the three teenagers home. Stiles and Juliet got in the Jeep and followed the police officer. Juliet was jotting down the details about his death in a notebook she found in the back of Stiles' Jeep and sketched out his ring. "This doesn't make sense." Juliet complained. "They ripped out his throat, but I could have sworn I saw a sting around his neck."

"Juliet," Stiles said looking over at her. "You're doing that thing again when you think too hard."

Juliet let out a deep breath and threw the pen down in the journal, turning to Stiles. "Someone or something is killing people again."

"It was probably Cora, you don't know her scent." Stiles said.

Juliet let out a deep breath and leaned back into her seat. He didn't understand. Werewolves had a distinct smell and this wasn't a werewolf killing. They got to Lydia's house and got out of the car following her into her room. "You didn't have to follow me home." Lydia said in an annoyed voice.

"We just wanted to make sure you got in okay." Juliet said in the same annoyed tone.

"I had a police escort." She said sitting down on her bed.

"I know the interworkings of that force alright? They're not nearly as reliable as people think."

"Well, you also didn't have to follow me into my room."

"Well," Stiles began. His mind was blank.

"We don't really have an answer for that one." Juliet continued. Stiles nodded in agreement.

"We can leave." Stiles said pointing to the door.

"You're going to go without asking the questions you've been dying to ask me?" She said with a smile.

"I haven't been dying to ask anything." Stiles lied. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Stiles was always a bad liar.

"I can see it on your face." Lydia said looking away.

"Maybe my face just has a natural interrogatory expression." Juliet gave him a look and Stiles shrugged.

"Well your natural interrogatory expression is getting on my nerves." She said through clenched teeth. Lydia sighed after she saw their faces. "The answer is I have no idea how I found that body." She looked off. "I didn't even know where I was until I got out of the car."

"But the last time something like this happened," Juliet began.

"I know." She said in a terrified voice. "Derek's uncle."

"Peter." Juliet and Stiles whispered at the same time.

"Okay," Lydia sighed as if she was getting out of a trance. "I'm done with supernatural stuff for tonight."

They both nodded understandingly. "Goodnight." Juliet said as they walked out the door.

"Goodnight." She replied.

They walked out of the house and Stiles looked at her. "This is starting to get weird, very supernatural weird even for Beacon Hills."

"Something isn't right here." Juliet mumbled. "Nothing makes sense. It's all so," Juliet was trying to search for a word.

"Random?" Stiles suggested.

Juliet nodded and then her phone began to ring. "Hey Melissa," She answered.

"Juliet, I'm so sorry I'm bothering you so much lately, but Scott's not answering his phone and I have no one else to call."

"Its fine Melissa, what's up?"

"I have to show you something."

"Like what?"

"Like the dead body at the pool you, Stiles and Lydia found."

"Um," That totally threw Juliet off. "Yeah, Stiles and I will be there in a few minutes."

Stiles looked at her confused as she hung up the phone. "Where are we going?"

"Hospital." She answered as she began walking towards the Jeep. "Melissa wants to show us the body of the boy we found."

Stiles stopped walking at the sound of that sentence. "We have to look at him again?!" 

"Come on cry baby." Stiles rolled his eyes and followed her into the Jeep. They got to the hospital shortly and went straight to Melissa. "Hey." Juliet said with a smile when she saw her.

"Hey." She grabbed Juliet by the arm and began to lead her down the hall with Stiles holding onto her hand. "Over here and if you tell anyone that I showed you this I swear to god that I will kill the two of you painfully and slowly."

"Why do you want to show us a body that we already saw?" Stiles asked.

"Because you didn't see all of it." They got into the morgue and she lifted up a cover over the boy's body. "Do you see this around his neck? That's a ligature mark that means he was strangled with something like a cord or rope."

"Or like a string?" Juliet asked. Melissa nodded and Juliet and Stiles looked at each other. "I told you I saw a string."

They looked back at the body. "What kind of werewolf strangles someone?" Stiles asked. "That's not very werewolfy."

"I told you," Juliet said not taking her eyes off of the body. "It wasn't a werewolf."

"That's exactly why I wanted a werewolf's point of view." She moved to the victim's head. "And then there's this."

Juliet continued to look at it, but Stiles turned away. "Is that brain matter? Of course it's brain matter."

"See the indentation." Juliet studied it by getting closer and Stiles was in awe again of her collectedness around death and injuries. "He was hit in the back of the head. Hard enough to kill him. In fact, any one of these things could have killed him." She said with her hands in the air. "I mean somebody really wanted this poor kid dead."

"So we know it wasn't Boyd or Cora." Stiles said. "They wouldn't have done all of that. So maybe this is just one murder. Maybe it's just a random coincidence."

"I don't think it was just one."

"How come?" Stiles asked.

"Because that girl over there has the same injuries." They all looked over at another sheet covering another body that was smaller and had curves. She lifted up the sheet and Stiles eyes began to get watery of the sight of his childhood best friend laying there still and pale. "They said this one wasn't just strangled. Whoever did it used a stick that you put through the rope and you just kind of keep twisting." Juliet saw Stiles' expression and held onto his arm. Melissa looked over and her face suddenly held guilt. "Oh my god, did you know her?" All Stiles could do was nod and Juliet held onto him placing her face on his arm as if to comfort him. "I am so sorry." She covered Heather and turned back to Stiles. "I didn't even think."

"I was," Stiles began. He had to stop and swallow from his dry throat. "I was at her party. It was her birthday. Her name is Heather." He got one of his arm's free from Juliet's grip to wipe his face and then held onto her arms.

"Okay," Melissa said with guilt still splattered all over her face. "We have to call your father because that makes you a witness."

Stiles got a look on his face like he was thinking and he broke away from Juliet's grip. "Stiles?"

He looked at Juliet, pointed at her and then back to Melissa. "Has anyone else been through here tonight? Any other bodies or people missing?"

Melissa shook his head. "No bodies, but there's two girls. They brought the first one in, Caitlin, in for a tox screen, but I overheard that her girlfriend Emily just disappeared. They were out in the woods and-" 

"Nobody found her yet?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know." 

"Okay," Stiles said. "The first one, Caitlin, is she here?"

"I think so." Melissa answered.

"Okay where?" Stiles was about to run out when Juliet pulled him back.

"Stiles, wait."

"I have to talk to her." Stiles said slightly raising his voice.

"Why?" Melissa and Juliet asked at the same time.

"Because I think I know what's happening." He turned to Juliet. "Heather was a virgin and the guy at the pool was wearing that purity ring." 

"You think all the victims were virgins?"

"We're about to find out." Stiles walked off and Melissa and Juliet followed.

They all walked into talk to the girl and Stiles made up some lie about how he was an intern and he had to hear her side of the story. "We weren't doing anything that bad." She said slightly. "We camped out there plenty of times." 

"Right," Juliet began. "But why tonight?"

"We wanted to be alone for one night." She smiled slightly. "Emily lives with her mom and I have three roommates. They're not exactly romantic settings."

"How long have you been together?" Stiles asked.

"Three months."

"You wanted to make it romantic." Stiles said knowingly. That was part of the reason why Stiles and Juliet were waiting. Stiles wanted to make it special and romantic.

"Yeah, because-"

"Because it was her first time." Juliet said knowingly.

"They're going to find her right?" Caitlin asked looking up at them for the first time.

The three nodded and she looked back down worrying sick. "Thank you for your time Caitlin." Juliet said.

Caitlin nodded and they all walked out. "We have to call Scott." Stiles said.

Juliet pulled out her phone and told Scott to get to the hospital as fast as he could and when he did Melissa stood watch outside as they showed Scott the bodies in the morgue. "So Boyd and Cora didn't kill anyone?" Scott asked looking at the injuries. 

"You're going to wish they did." Juliet mumbled.

"Why?"

"Well," Stiles began. "We're not exactly sure yet, but the other girl out in the woods, Emily, eventually they're going to find her. She's one of them. Emily, Heather and they guy that Lydia found at the pool were all virgins."

"And they're all going to have the same three injuries." Juliet said turning to look at Scott. "Strangled, throat slashed and head bashed in. It's called the three fold death."

"So if these aren't random killings what are they?"

Stiles and Juliet looked at each other. They both knew what it was, but they hadn't actually said it out loud. "Sacrifices." Stiles said.

Juliet sighed. "Human sacrifices."


	15. A New Home

**A/N: So we are singing so many songs in choir that make me think about Bree (if you read my first Teen Wolf fanfic you know what I'm talking about), but seriously we're singing this song called Fine, Fine Line and it's like it was written Derek and Bree. Just wanted to share that with the people who understand. Enjoy!**

Derek had left the loft early that morning, something he never does. Derek's not really a morning person, or an afternoon person or an any type of the day person so Juliet followed him. Derek was good, but Juliet was better and she knew how to track Derek without being spotted. She followed him to the school and into Ms. Blake's room and she stood outside the door using her supernatural hearing to listen in on their conversation. She screamed when she saw him (who could blame the girl she just trapped in the boiler room with two psycho werewolves) and got a pointer as a weapon. "What do you want? Are you going to threaten me? Tell me that no one is going to believe me? Try to scare me?" Her voice grew soft. "Kill me?"

_All of the above_ Juliet thought. "I was going to see if you're okay." Juliet blinked and so did Ms. Blake.

"Physically or emotionally? Though I guess I would have to be emotionally okay before any of this and according to my therapist that has been debatable for a long time." She laughed a little and Juliet couldn't help, but feel a little freaked out by this teacher.

Her heartbeat was quickening as Derek moved toward her and took the pointer from her. "I think you're going to be okay."

"Well, obviously you've never taught high school. In twenty minutes I have to start two dozen teenagers off on The Crucible and I honestly have no idea what I'm going to say."

"Well, why don't you start by telling them it's an allegory for McCarthyism?"

"Is that a subtle way of suggesting that I shouldn't say anything because I won't." Juliet rolled her eyes. _No you dumb bitch, he's flirting with you_. Derek moved to the door and was about to walk out when she stopped him. "Who are you?"

"I'm Derek."

"Jennifer."

Derek walked out of the room and immediately saw Juliet. "What the hell was that?"

"Leave me alone." He began to walk away and she started following him.

"If you're thinking about starting a relationship with that woman I would think twice because she creeps me the hell out."

"Go to school." He said in an annoyed voice ignoring her questioning.

"I am at school."

"Shouldn't you be helping Cora?"

"She's your sister and by the looks of it you need about a thousand hours of therapy with that girl to mend your relationship." He turned around to look at her with an annoyed look and she sighed. "Fine, I'll back off, but don't start a relationship with her Derek, she is trouble." She moved closer to him. "Promise me Derek." He stared her down, but she stared back. "Promise me."

He gave in. "Fine. I promise."

"Good."

Derek looked at the clock on the wall. "Don't you have cross country try outs or something to get to?"

She turned to look at the clock. "Oh crap." She took off down the hall. "Don't fall for her!" She called as she ran.

"Don't fall on your way to the locker room!"

Juliet got in the locker room and changed quickly into bright pink running shorts and a fitted black T-shirt. Even when she was running she had to make sure she still looked good considering she was going to be running right next to her boyfriend. She quickly tied her curly hair into a pony tail and put on her running shoes.

Back in the boy's locker room Scott and Stiles were discussing the senior who went missing at the animal clinic last night. "I looked everywhere." Scott said. "It's like he just walked away, left his car, left his dog."

"Okay, could he have been a virgin maybe?" Stiles asked in a nervous voice. "Did he look like a virgin? Was he virginal?"

"No, definitely not, Deaton makes me have sex with all the clients. It's a new policy." Stiles looked at his best friend like he was going to murder him and Scott just laughed as Stiles still kept his straight face. Scott stopped laughing once he realized Stiles wasn't going to stop looking at him like that until he gave him a serious answered. "No, I don't know if he was a virgin and why are you talking like he's already dead? He's just missing."

"Missing and pursued dead because he's probably a virgin and you know who else is a virgin Scott? Me! I'm a virgin. And Juliet! She's a virgin!" Scott's eyes grew wide. Juliet wasn't a virgin. Well, she never actually told him, but he just assumed she wasn't. She didn't have the look. "You know what the means? That means that the lack of my sexual experience is now literary a threat to me life. I need to have sex! Like right now! Someone needs to have sex with my today! Like right now! Someone needs to sex, well, sex Juliet first. She's far more important. And then sex me! Now!"

A locker slammed close and Danny was right next to them. "Okay, I'll do it."

Stiles was startled and screamed. "What?" 

"Come to my place at nine and plan to stay the night. I like to cuddle."

Stiles awed a little bit and turned to Scott and then back to Danny. "That was so sweet. Are you kidding?"

"Yes, I'm kidding!" Danny smiled and began to walk away.

"You don't toy with a guy's emotions like that Danny, it's not attractive!"

Right after they went outside and they met Juliet who had heard their entire conversation about sex. Right when she saw Stiles she went running over to him. "Hey Ju-"

Stiles greeting was cut short by a kiss and he was suddenly reminded of the way Heather practically tackled him with a kiss like that at her party. When she pulled away she smiled at him. "Let's have sex."

"What?" Stiles was completely surprised.

"You said so yourself that our lack of sexual experience is a threat to our lives so let's just do it."

"You heard all of that?!" He was suddenly embarrassed.

She pointed at her ears. "Supernatural hearing. What do you say?" She bit her lip waiting for his answer.

Stiles thought about for a moment and she was right. "When?"

"As soon as possible."

She had been pressing the red light all summer and now she was just ready to give it up like that. "Um, tonight?"

"Perfect." She pulled him in and kissed him one more time.

Coach blew the whistle and they began running. All Stiles could think about was their plans for tonight. It didn't feel right. The timing was off. He didn't want it. Not like this. Juliet felt it too, but she didn't want to say anything. Suddenly she heard the sound of fighting. "Ethan," She heard Aidan growl. "How many bones are in the human body?"

She stopped running and Stiles looked at her questioningly. "Juliet?"

There was a scream right ahead of them and they took off. There was a body tied to the tree by a dog leash with blood dripping down it. Juliet had grabbed onto Stiles arm. She didn't want to lose him because he was a virgin and vice versa. Scott and Isaac ran up and Stiles looked over at Scott. "It's him, isn't it?"

Sheriff Stilinski came running up with one of his deputies and everyone began to stand back, except Stiles. "Get this area courted off before they trample every bit of evidence." He told her.

She put out her hands signaling for everyone to get away. "Everyone get back!" 

"Get these kids out of here!"

"Dad," Stiles said grabbing his shoulders and moving him to the crime scene. "Look at this; it's the same at the other three."

"Yeah," He said shaking Stiles off of him. "I see that. Do me a favor and go back to school." Stiles was about to object when he turned to Coach. "Coach, can you give me a hand here?"

"You heard the man!" Coach screamed. "There's nothing to see here! It's probably just some homeless kid!"

"Coach," Scott sighed. "He was a senior."

Coach sighed and put a hand on his mouth and then turned back to Scott. "He wasn't on the team was he?" Juliet was starting to see why Stiles hated him.

They were interrupted by crying and Ashley, Kyle's current girlfriend, was screaming his name. The deputy was pushing her back as she was desperately trying to get to him. Juliet felt sympathy for the girl. "Did you see the way the twins looked at him?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah," Stiles answered. "Like they had no idea what happened?"

"No," Isaac said. "They knew."

"The kid was strangled with a dog leash." Stiles said suddenly getting upset. "Am I the only one noticing the lack of werewolfatude in these murders?" They all began walking away.

"You think it's a coincidence that they show up and people start dying?" Isaac challenged. There was this unspoken rivalry between Stiles and Isaac originating from Juliet. They were both an option for her when she first arrived and Stiles ended up winning, but Isaac tried to win against Stiles in any way he could.

"No, but I still don't think it's them."

They both looked at Scott and Juliet. "What do you two think?" Isaac asked.

"I don't know yet." Scott said.

"What about you Juliet?" Stiles asked.

Juliet had no idea what to say. "Well," She looked at Isaac and then Stiles. "He does have a point."

Isaac smiled proudly and all Stiles wanted to do was punch him. "Seriously?" Scott asked gripping Stiles' attention again. "Sacrifices?"

"Scott, Juliet," Stiles began. "Your eyes turn into yellow and blue glow sticks, hair literary grows from your cheeks then goes away and if I were to stab you right now you would magically heal, but you're telling me that you're having trouble grasping human sacrifices?"

Juliet turned to Isaac. "That is a good point."

Stiles gave him the came cocky smile Isaac had given him. Isaac's face twisted into anger. "I don't care, they killed that kid, they killed the girl that save me and I'm going to kill them too." Isaac walked off and they all watched him. There was nothing they could do.

After try outs they were all sitting in Physics, except Stiles who was trying to get a chance to talk to Ashley about Kyle. Juliet was sitting with Scott behind Isaac and Isaac looked like he wanted to murder somebody. "There here for a reason." Scott whispered to him. "Give me a chance to figure out before you do anything."

"Isaac," Juliet whispered. He didn't move.

"Danny," Mr. Harris said pulling Scott and Juliet back into class. "What do we know about momentum?"

"It's a product of mass and velocity. The more mass something has the faster it goes."

"Mr. Harris," Isaac blurted out. "Can I go to the bathroom?" Mr. Harris let him go and he practically ran out.

Scott stood up quickly. "I have to go to the bathroom too."

"One at a time."

"But I really have to go." Scott said fidgeting a little bit. "Like medical emergency have to go."

"Mr. McCall," Harris began to use his annoyed voice and now Juliet was fidgeting in her seat. "If your bladder suddenly exploded and urine began to pour from every pore of your body I would still respond one at a time. Is that enough of a hyperbole for you or would you like me to come up with something more vivid."

"No," Scott sighed. "That's pretty good." Scott sat down back down and Juliet looked at him with worry then turned back to the front playing with her wolf pendant.

There was suddenly tons of commotion outside like a fight was happening so Mr. Harris got up and was followed by the rest of the class. Ethan was lying on the ground with blood all over his face. "What is this?" Mr. Harris asked. "What's going on?" 

"He just came at me." Ethan cried.

"Isaac," Mr. Harris said in a stern voice. "What the hell did you do?"

Isaac just smiled like he was angry and Juliet looked down at Ethan with a glare. He set it up. Class went by quickly after that and Scott and Isaac walked to their lockers together. "Don't let it bother you; it's just lunch time detention; if they're trying to piss you off then don't give in." Scott said. "They're just trying to get to you."

Isaac looked over as he mindlessly put in his locker combination. "Not just me."

Scott looked over to see Aidan talking to Lydia. "What about tonight?" He asked.

"Nope." She wasn't even looking at him. "Studying."

She closed her locker and put the lock on. "I can help you." 

She turned to him, crossing her arms and smiling up at him. "Do you have an IQ higher than 170."

"Okay, maybe you can help me." She smiled. "Tonight then?" She pat him on the chest and walked off. They weren't having a date anytime soon.

Aidan sent Scott a sick smile. Isaac looked over at Scott smiling slightly. "What?" Scott said through clenched teeth.

"Now they're getting to you." Isaac's smiled grew and he walked off as Scott stood there seething in his anger.

Juliet was walking down the hall with Lydia when Stiles ran up to them excitedly. "You know there's a temple in Calcutta where they used to sacrifice a baby everyday?" Juliet turned to him completely confused. This was really random, even for Stiles. "Everyday a dead baby. Guess what today is? It's dead baby day. Oh wait, that's everyday because everyday is dead baby day."

"_Why_ are you telling us this?" Juliet asked.

"Because Scott is dealing with the alpha twins." Lydia turned to him quickly. "You don't know about the twins?"

"Alphas?"

"Ethan and Aidan." Juliet said.

She nodded. "Oh yeah, I know about them." That was a lie.

They all continued walking. "Okay good," Stiles said. "So look, here's what I'm thinking that these murders come in threes." Juliet thought about it and it did make sense. "Ancient people love things in threes. So maybe first its three virgins and then, I don't know; three people who own little dogs."

Lydia stopped walking and turned to him. "I own a little dog." Juliet gave Lydia a look and Lydia shook her head walking away. "I'm not getting rid of my dog."

"At least think about getting rid of your little dog." Juliet said as they caught up with her.

"Nope, and by the way you can't distinguish a pattern by a single data point so stop trying."

"So we're just supposed to sit around and wait for someone else to die?" Stiles asked.

Lydia stopped walking and turned to them. "Maybe it's not your job. You said so yourself," Lydia said looking at Stiles. "They were strangled. That's a human thing to do so maybe just leave the figuring it out part to someone human."

"You mean someone like my dad?"

"No," Lydia said. "I mean your dad."

Lydia walked off as Juliet stayed back with Stiles. Juliet was about to tell Stiles something when Scott came running up. "Juliet," He said franticly. "We need you." He pulled her arm and they began running.

Scott explained to her everything Ethan and Aidan had done and then explained their plan. Juliet took some parts off of Ethan's bike and left Allison to hot wire Aidan's bike as Isaac drove it into the school. Scott and Juliet sat on opposite sides of Ethan and Aidan in English class. Juliet was the first to pull out one of the gears on the bike with a smile. "That looks kind of important." Juliet said with a shrug. They looked beyond pissed.

Scott pulled out another gear. "I have no idea what this thing does."

There was the sound of the bike outside and Aidan jumped up. "Wait," Ethan called. "Aidan!"

Isaac rode the bike into the school and easily made it look like Aidan had done it. Isaac was quickly joined by Allison, Scott and Juliet as Ms. Blake went running out and stood in front of Aidan. "You have got to be kidding me. You do realize this is going to result in a suspension?" The four smiled as the twins looked at them with anger.

After school Scott, Isaac and Juliet were walking down the hallway talking about Ethan and Aidan while laughing. They had just turned down a hallway and saw Ethan and Aidan standing in the middle of it, waiting for them. They began to take off their shirts and Juliet turned to Scott with a confused look on her face. They began to attach to each other and morph into one huge wolf. Isaac threw his bag down. "We can take them."

"Are you kidding?" Scott asked.

"Run!" Juliet grabbed his arm and they ran down the all.

The twins ran after them and grabbed Scott and Isaac by the shoulders, but Juliet kept running until she realized they weren't behind her anymore. She turned and saw Scott and Isaac get their heads thrown together and then thrown down the hallway. Juliet picked up the book she had dropped while running and threw it at their head. "Hey!' 

They turned to look at her, but stopped at the sound of a stick hitting the things near by it. They all turned to see Deucalion. They turned back to their normal form and Deucalion took the tip off of his cane revealing a blade. He swiftly scratched their cheeks and the other werewolves were confused. Deucalion walked off with Ethan and Aidan following him. Juliet quickly joined Scott and Isaac and looked back to the three alphas walking off. "Who the hell is that?" Isaac asked.

"Deucalion." Juliet answered. That night Isaac and Juliet went back to Derek's loft and he told them to leave. Juliet was confused more than anyone. It had come out of nowhere. "I don't get it." Juliet asked walking over to him. "Did something happen?"

Isaac stayed close behind her. "It's just not going to work with all three of you here." Derek was standing by the window watching the rain pour down. Why was he lying to her? "I've got Cora now, it's just too much. I need you both out tonight."

"Where are we supposed to go?" Isaac asked.

"Somewhere else." Derek was trying so hard not to show any emotion, but honestly this was one of the hardest things he had to do.

"Did we do something wrong Derek?" Isaac sounded like a little boy afraid to disappoint his parent.

"You're doing something wrong now by not leaving." It was the first time he had looked at him since he told them they needed to get out.

"Come on Derek." Isaac said with a smile.

"Get out." Thunder clapped in the sky.

Isaac moved closer to Derek. "Please."

"Get out!" Thunder.

"Come on."

"Go!" Derek threw the cup he was holding at it shattered.

Juliet's mouth dropped and she moved to Isaac who was cowering down. Derek of all people should have known that was the worst possible thing to do to Isaac after what his father had put him through. Juliet looked back at Derek and shook her head. Derek looked sorry, but also like he was trying to hold his ground. Juliet helped up Isaac and picked up both his bag and hers. "Let's go Isaac." 

They got outside and it was pouring rain. "I'm going to Scott's." Isaac said looking at her. They were already soaked and Juliet just kept looking at the building. It made no sense. Why was Derek kicking them out? "Where are you going to go?"

She looked back at Isaac and shook her head. "Go, I'll figure something out."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Isaac looked down at her and they hugged before Isaac left. Juliet crossed her arms and looked out at the rain falling on the street. She thought she had finally found a home, but now Derek was kicking her out. He of all people knew she needed a home.

She slowly walked down the street and after a while she ended up running. She knew where she was going now. She knocked on the door and Stiles answered, puzzled by her appearance. "Hey Juliet, I didn't think you were still serious about what we talked about this morning. Um," He looked back in the house. "My dad's here we can-" 

"I'm not here about that."

He studied her. "Why do you have your bag?"

She bit her lip suddenly feeling tears come out of her eyes. "Derek kicked me out." Stiles mouth dropped. "I have nowhere else to go." She began to wipe her tears away and he pulled her into the house.

"Come on." He grabbed her bag and shut the door after her. "Dad," They walked into the dinning room and when he saw Juliet with the bag he leaned back into his chair. "Dad, Derek kicked her out and she," He paused. "She has nowhere else to go."

Sheriff Stilinski looked at her sympathetically. He didn't need to know why he kicked her out. He didn't want to get in her business, but the sixteen year old had obviously been through a lot today. He nodded. "You can stay here as long as you want Juliet." She smiled at him. "Stiles, change the sheets in the guest bedroom we have a new guest." He smiled at Juliet and Juliet felt so grateful. "Juliet, change out of those wet clothes and get into something comfortable. The bathroom is the first door on the right."

Juliet nodded. "Thank you."

"No problem Juliet, really."

Stiles took her hand as they walked upstairs. Maybe finding a new home wouldn't be so hard.


	16. Dead or Alive?

**A/N: Before you start reading you should know that the italics are flashbacks considering there is a lot in this chapter. Enjoy!**

Thunder clapped in the sky ahead as Coach looked out the window only worried on making it to the meet in time. Allison and Lydia were following the bus closely behind discussing everything that had happened yesterday as Coach blew his whistle to get everyone's attention. "Back to your seat!" He screamed at a kid nearby. He rolled his eyes and moved back into one of the bus benches passing by Isaac and Boyd who were sitting there oddly quiet.

"Stop thinking about it man." Isaac said noticing Boyd's face.

"Like you're not thinking about it too."

He looked over at Boyd and then back out the window. "Then we both stop thinking about it."

"I can't."

"Well, there's nothing you can do about it either."

"You sure about that?"

Boyd looked over at Ethan who was sitting with Danny. Ethan was checking his phone with a worried expression. "Everything okay?" Danny asked.

"Yeah." Ethan said taking the worried look off of his face. "Why?"

"You've checked your phone at least ten times in the last five minutes."

He shrugged. "Waiting for a message."

"Anything important?" Danny asked with a smile.

Ethan grabbed his hand reassuringly. "No." He said with a smile. Danny looked out the window and Ethan's face expressed worry. "Nothing." He whispered as he turned back to look at Scott and Stiles.

Stiles had his tablet out as Scott was leaning against the window. Scott began to replay Derek falling over and over again and every time he tried to change it, Derek always fell. "Scott," Stiles called. He began snapping. "Scotty," He looked over. "Are you still with me?"

"Yeah, sorry. What's the word?" 

"Anachronism."

"Something that exists out of its normal time."

"Nice. Next word is incongruous."

"Um," Scott began to think. "Can you use it in a sentence?"

"Yes, yes I can." He looked up from his tablet at the bus. "It's completely incongruous that we're sitting on a bus right now on our way to some stupid cross country meet after what just happened. Incongruous."

Scott rolled his eyes and turned to his friend. "Out of place. Ridiculous. Absurd."

"Perfect. Okay, next word is Darach." Scott turned to him quickly. "Darach, it's a noun." Scott stared at him blankly. "We have to talk about it sometime!" Stiles said in a hushed whisper. "And we're going to be on this bus for like five hours so why not?" Scott shook his head and looked out the window so Stiles sighed and turned back to his tablet. "Next word, intransigent." He turned over at Scott blinking a few times.

"Stubborn." They went over a bump on the bus and Scott held his stomach obviously feeling pain.

"Buddy, are you okay?" Stiles asked. Scott couldn't answer. "We shouldn't have come." He put down his tablet. "I knew it. We shouldn't have come."

"We had to. There's safety in numbers."

"Well, there's also death in numbers. Okay? It's called a massacre." He looked back at his tablet finding all the words that where similar to massacre. "A bloodbath, carnage, slaughter, butchery, _wow_." Scott moaned and Stiles turned to him. "Alright Scott, I'm telling Coach to pull over."

"No," Scott said grabbing his arm to pull him back down. "I'm alright."

"Well you don't look alright." He moved to his shirt. "Just let me see it." 

He stopped him. "I'm okay."

"Just let me see it." Stiles said sternly.

Scott picked up his shirt revealing three deep gashes representing claw marks. Stiles looked up at him with his mouth wide. "I know it's bad, but it's because they're from an alpha. It'll take longer to heal."

He looked ahead. "Then how come Boyd and Isaac are fine?" He began to think back to that morning. "And Juliet. When I left for the meet she was good, I mean she was emotionally scarred, but she was good."

Scott didn't answer him; instead he leaned back on the window. "I can't believe he's dead." He shook his head with the image of Derek laying there lifeless. "I can't believe Derek is dead."

_Everyone sat around the table in Derek's loft except for Juliet and Isaac. He had called Juliet a million times, but she ignored it every time. The only way they communicated was through Boyd, Cora or Scott and Juliet would pass it on to Isaac. "I know where they are." Scott said running into the room, but stopped when he saw them all planning._

"_The same building as the Argents." Derek replied. "We know."_

"_Cora and I followed the twins." Boyd said looking over at Scott._

"_Then they want you to know."_

"_Or more likely they don't care." Peter said sitting up._

_Scott moved closer looking at the map lying out on the table. "What is this?"_

"_Isn't it obvious?" Scott looked over at Peter. "The schemers are scheming."_

_Scott turned to Derek. "You're going after them?"_

_He nodded. "Tomorrow night and you're going to help us."_

Coach was dealing with Jared who would get extremely car sick. "How do you even get on the bus?" He looked over at the back of the bus. "McCall, not you too."

"No," Scott called. "I'm fine Coach."

"Scott," Stiles said. "You're bleeding again and don't tell me it's just taking longer to heal because I'm pretty sure still bleeding means not healing."

"He's listening." Scott said looking over at Ethan.

"Is he going to do something?" Scott shook his head. "Well, what about the two ticking time bombs sitting right next to him?"

"No, they won't; not here."

"What if they do? Are you going to stop them?" 

He nodded. "If I have to."

Juliet was lying with her head at the foot of her bed reading Heart of Darkness for English class. She had to do something to get her mind off of everything that had happened and she loved reading. There was a knock on her door as she turned the page of her book. "Come in." She called.

Sheriff Stilinski stood in the doorway. "Juliet," She looked up. "Did you do the laundry?" He asked in a confused voice.

She smiled a little bit. "Yeah, it was kind of driving me crazy." She began to bite her nails, a habit she had developed whenever she felt shy or nervous. "Should I not have done that?"

He smiled at the girl. "No, it's fine. You didn't have to do that though."

She shook her head. "I don't mind. I want to help out. I don't just want to mooch off of you guys. I want to pull my own weight."

He moved to sit down on the bed. "Juliet, I guarantee you that you are not a mooch. Stiles has lived here for almost seventeen years and he doesn't even do half of the things you do in this house." She began to laugh and he looked at her concerned. "Are you feeling okay? Why didn't you go to the meet?"

She shrugged. "My stomach was acting up all day. When I told Coach he was pissed."

The Sheriff chuckled and stood up. "I'm going to be working really late tonight. I put some money on the table for you to order pizza. Stiles shouldn't get back until tomorrow morning."

I nodded. "Yeah, he just text me. I'll pick him up from the school if you want, he left his car."

"That would be lovely." They smiled at each other. "Have a good night." He said walking out the room.

He closed the door and Juliet looked down at her book again smiling a little. "You can come in Cora."

The girl lifted her head up. She was hiding on the roof right under the window shocked that Juliet even knew she was there. "How did you-"

She turned back to the girl. "I've told you," She said standing up. "I'm good." She put her hand out to help the girl in the room. When she was in the room Juliet folded her arms and looked at the girl like an older sister and Cora was starting to see why she reminded Derek of Laura. "How are you?"

She shook her head and looked down. "It feels like I've lost my brother twice."

"Hey," Juliet put hand on the girl's arm. "I'm here for you okay?" Cora nodded and Juliet pulled her into a hug. Her hug felt nurturing like a mother, the same way Laura used to hug her.

"I've been thinking," Cora said still in the embrace. "That we should get Derek's body out of there and give him a proper burial."

Juliet nodded, biting her lip trying to fight back tears. The only person she had actually talked to about Derek's death was Stiles and last night she couldn't stop crying. "That sounds like a good idea." Juliet pulled away from the embrace and fixed the girls hair. "Let's go." Cora nodded with a smile so the girls got Stiles keys from his room, got in the Jeep and drove to the scene of the crime.

"_They are one floor above them in the penthouse. Right above Allison." Derek explained._

"_So kill them first?" Scott asked. "That's the plan."_

"_They won't even see it coming." Boyd said eagerly._

"_Why is the default plan always murder?" Scott asked annoyed. "Just once, can someone try to come up with something that doesn't involve killing everyone?"_

_Peter sighed studying the teenager. "You never get tired of being so blandly moral do you?" Peter asked and then turned over to Derek. "Not that I disagree."_

"_I do." Cora said in a snotty voice. "Why do we need this kid?"_

"_This kid," Derek began. "Helped saved your life." Derek turned over to Scott. "And you know we can't just sit around waiting for them to make the next move."_

"_We can't beat a pack of alphas."_

"_That's why we're going after Deucalion." Cora said as Scott turned to look at her. "Just him."_

"_And cut off the head of the snake." Boyd said._

"_Only this isn't a snake." Peter said. "It's a hydra and like Scott said they're all alphas."_

"_And Deucalion is still the leader." Derek countered._

"_Well, let's hope so." Peter said turning to Derek. "Because you know what happens when you cut off the head of the hydra?"_

"_Two more grow back." Scott said._

_Peter smiled seeming impressed. "Someone's been doing their summer reading."_

Boyd began to look over at Ethan with his eyes glowing yellow and his claws growing out. "Boyd." Scott said standing up. "He's going to do something."

"How do you know?" Stiles asked.

"Look at his hands." Scott got up quickly defusing the situation and moving to sit back down with Stiles.

When Cora and Juliet got to the penthouse they noticed Derek wasn't on the escalators where he fell, not even Ennis. "What the hell?" Juliet breathed.

Cora was on the ground where he had falling touching the now crusty blood. There was a sound of someone walking in so Cora stood up and Juliet pushed Cora behind her. Peter emerged and Juliet let out a sigh of relief at the fact that it wasn't one of the alphas or the Darach. "It's just me." Peter said. "Your uncle Peter."

Cora moved from behind Juliet. "Uncle Peter who killed Sister Laura."

"Not my finest hour, no, but I'm hardly the only dysfunctional family member. Did Derek mention that he killed me too?" The girls began to climb up the stairs to be right in front of him. "Slashed my throat from ear to ear."

"A well deserved slash to the throat." Juliet commented.

"So that means I should trust you?" Cora asked. There had obviously been some tension between the two ever since Cora came back.

"I'm actually wondering if I should trust you."

"You've known me for seventeen years."

"I knew you for eleven, leaving the last six unaccounted for and I'm not particularly found of things unaccounted for."

Juliet rolled her eyes. "Do you both trust me?" They looked at her. "Because you two don't really need to trust each other if you trust one other member in this trio." The two Hales looked at each other, not pleased, but willing to move on. "Now, can we get to the big picture like where are the bodies?" 

"Good question." Peter commented. "Were they carried out or was one of them strong enough to push up off the floor and walk out."

"Another good question." Juliet commented.

"But which one?" Cora asked.

"The best question of them all." Peter commented as they looked at the now empty stairs.

"Crisis averted?" Stiles asked. Scott nodded. "Good, because we've got another problem. Ethan keeps checking his phone every five seconds like he's waiting for something. Something evil." Stiles looked at him and put his finger up. "I have a very perceptive eye for evil, you know that."

"I don't like him sitting with Danny." Scott was glaring at him sitting a few feet away on the bus.

"Neither do I." Stiles pulled out his phone and text Danny asking him to ask Ethan what text he was waiting for. They began arguing through text message and Danny eventually put his phone away so Stiles sent even more messages. Danny's phone began to go off like crazy and Ethan was studying him with a confused expression. Danny finally gave in and asked him the question and replied back to Stiles with a message saying: Someone close to him is sick. Might not make it through the night.

"Ennis?" Scott asked.

"So does that mean-"

"He's not dead." Scott said.

"Jared!" Coach yelled. "I'm warning you. I'm an empathetic vomiter. If you vomit I'm going to vomit right back, all over you and it will be profoundly disgusting."

"Please don't talk about vomit." Jared pleaded.

"I might vomit on you just to make a point Jared." Jared turned away and looked out the window gripping his stomach. "As for the rest of you!" Scott and Stiles both looked up at him. "Don't think we're going to miss this meet because of a slight traffic jam, a minor tornado warning or," He looked over at the kid. "Jared. We're going to make this thing; nothing is going to stop us!" Stiles raised his hand. "Stilinski, put your hand down!" 

"You know, there's like a food exit about half a mile up. I don't know, if we stop and then maybe traffic-"

"We're not going to stop."

"Okay, but if we stop-"

"Stilinski!" He blew his whistle. "Shut it!" He stomped his foot a little like a two year old. "Seriously, it's a little bus! Stop asking me questions."

Stiles leaned back in his seat putting his hand on his mouth. "I hate him." He turned to Scott. "Did you call Deaton?"

"I keep getting his voice mail."

"That's it," Stiles said pulling out his phone. "I'm calling Allison and Lydia."

"What are they gonna do?" Scott asked weakly. "They're back in Beacon Hills."

"No they're not. They've been following us for hours." Stiles quickly talked to Allison and then went up to try to convince Coach to pull over. "Coach, its five minutes for a bathroom break. We've been on this thing for like three hours-" He blew his whistle cutting him off. "It's sixty miles to the next rest stop-" Coach blew his whistle again. "Being cooped up for hours is not good-" Whistle. "You know our bladders aren't exactly-" Whistle. "So-" Whistle. "This is-" Whistle. "Can you-" Whistle. "Please-" Whistle. He opened his mouth to say something and he blew the whistle just so he wouldn't. Stiles was getting frustrated and his eyes grew wide. "Let me talk!" He blew the whistle again and began to laugh. "Every time-" He blew the whistle for as long as he could hold his breath and Stiles moved his head at the sound of the whistle changing pitch.

"Get back to your seat Stilinski!"

"Okay!" Stiles yelled back.

"And Jared," Coach said. "Keep your eyes on the horizon."

Stiles turned around and looked at Jared suddenly getting an idea. He sat down next to him. "Hey Jared. How you doing?" Stiles smiled an evil smile and it didn't take long for him to tell him enough things to make him throw up.

Everyone hurried off the bus and they got Scott into the restroom lifting up his shirt to inspect the cut. They decided to make him think he was healing was the best thing they could do so Lydia and Stiles left as Allison began to stitch him up.

_They all walked into the penthouse suite together. Juliet stood in between Cora and Boyd who were behind Derek, Scott and Isaac. Deucalion was standing on the escalators looking down on them as the others stood on the floor. He smiled at them in a cocky way. "You're all here. You think you can do this and no one will get hurt? No one will die?"_

"_You're going to die." Derek growled. "Just you."_

"_Just me? Tell me, how does a blind man find himself in a place like this, all by himself?"  
_

_There was a sound of someone sliding down one of the stone walls and everyone looked over to see Kali. Everyone side stepped to get farther from her when Ennis came up from behind them. Cora, Boyd and Juliet turned around to face him. Ethan and Aidan came from the other side and all the werewolves got ready for battle. _

Juliet pulled up to the animal clinic in Stiles' Jeep as Cora got out of the front seat and Peter from the back. "An animal clinic?" Cora said as she looked at the front of it.

"It's not as ordinary as it looks." Juliet answered.

"The building is half made out of mountain ash." Peter continued. He tilted his head to the side. "I'm not quiet sure how to get in."

"Well," Cora said with an eye roll. "Maybe we can do what normal people do, knock on the door."

Cora turned to walk in when Peter grabbed her arm. "There here."

"How many of them?"

"All of them." Juliet answered.

"How's our patient?" They heard Deucalion ask.

"Out cold." Deaton announced.

"And the prognosis?"

"Surprisingly optimistic. He's going to make it."

They didn't hear anything for a while until a loud crack sounded. "What the hell was that?" Juliet asked.

"I have no clue." Peter answered.

"I think you might have overestimated his odds." Deucalion said quietly.

They all looked at each other worried. Cora was about to say something when the door burst open and they hid behind the Jeep. Kali and Aiden came running out and Kali looked flustered. Aidan grabbed her arms as she looked up and let out a growl setting off all the car alarms. "I know one thing." Peter said taking Cora's arm. "That wasn't for Derek." They waited for the two of them to leave then they climbed into the Jeep driving as fast as they could away from the animal clinic.

_The twins morphed into one wolf and the fight broke out. Juliet and Cora took on Ennis as Scott and Isaac took on Ethan and Aidan while Derek and Boyd took on Kali. The twins threw Scott into a wall and Derek began to twist Kali's arm and punched her in the face._

_Ennis punched Cora in the face and Juliet ran a few feet away from them to get a running start and tackled down Ennis. When she was on top of him she slashed his chest and she was about to punch him when he got his wrist free and slashed her across the face and kicking her off of him. Cora tried to run after him, but he grabbed her arm and slashed her back then he went on to Boyd and Kali roundhouse kicked him in the stomach causing a large scratch from her toes._

_Kali had her foot on Cora's neck and the rest of the wolves besides Derek were useless. "Kill him." Deucalion said about Boyd. "The rest can go." He began to walk from the stairs. "You're beaten. Do it Derek." He wanted him to kill Boyd. "Take the first step. It's either Boyd or your sister." Kali stepped on Cora's throat and there was an intense moment of waiting. The alphas wanted blood and the other werewolves wanted Boyd and all of them to leave peacefully, but they knew that wasn't an option._

_The moment was interrupted by an arrow flying across the room and erupting into a light. They kept coming and all the werewolves shielded their eyes as the alphas were taken off guard. They all smiled at the sight of Allison and took this surprise attack to their advantage. Juliet got Cora and Boyd up to get them out. They were too injured. Scott immediately went after Ennis and was stabbed. Juliet heard the sound of the claws and turned around. His eyes looked like they were trying to turn red and settled on orange. He blinked and his eyes were back to yellow. _Could it be?_ Juliet thought. Derek began fighting with Ennis and they both fell off of the top part of the penthouse and onto one of the escalators. "Derek!" She dropped Cora and Boyd and ran to the edge with Scott._

_They looked down at Derek for agonizing minutes, not knowing what to say, not knowing how to breathe. Scott grabbed Juliet's hand and they sat there gripping each other's hands, the fact that they still had each other was the one thing that kept them from jumping after Derek themselves._

They were all on the bus. Scott sitting with Allison, Stiles with Lydia and Isaac with Boyd. "Let's go over all of this one more time." Stiles said. "These sacrifices are being performed by this guy who thinks he's some kind of dark druid."

"Or they are a dark druid." Lydia said. Stiles nodded. "You know, some ancient cultures sacrifice people in preparation for battle."

Stiles sighed. "So we've got alpha werewolves against a dark druid." Lydia nodded and sighed. "What more could go wrong?" Lydia laughed a little. "I hope Juliet is okay." Stiles whispered to himself looking out the window thinking about the girl with the red hair and blue eyes.


	17. The Glen Capri Motel

The bus came to a harsh stop in front of the Glen Capri motel and the students began to pile out with disgusted faces. "I've seen worse." Scott said.

"Where have you seen worse?" Stiles asked.

Coach blew his whistle. "Listen up! The meet has been pushed to tomorrow." He had a handful of keys and the bus began to pull away to park. "This is the closest motel with the most vacancies and the least amount of good judgment when it comes to accepting a bunch of degenerates like yourselves." He put his arms out to give them all keys. "You'll be pairing up, choose wisely." Everyone grabbed a key, but Lydia stayed back. "And I'll have no sexual diversions tolerated by you deviants. Got that? Keep your dirty little hands to your dirty little selves!"

"Lydia?" Allison asked as she turned around to see she wasn't following them to her room.

"I don't like this place." She said looking all around.

Allison laughed. "I don't think the people who own this place like this place." She shrugged. "It's just for a night."

She sighed. "A lot can happen in one night."

Scott and Stiles got into their room, lying on their separate beds staying silent, both thinking. "Alright," Stiles said breaking the silence. "So I have four."

"Four?!" Scott exclaimed looking over at him. "You have four suspects?"

"Yeah! It was originally ten. Well," He thought about it. "Nine I guess, I had Derek on there twice."

"Okay, so who's number one? Harris?" 

"Just because he's missing doesn't mean he's dead." Stiles pointed out.

"So if he's not our chemistry teacher is secretly out committing human sacrifices?" Scott asked as if it sounded insane.

"Yeah," Stiles sighed. "I guess that sounded way better in my head."

"What if it's someone else from school? Remember Matt, we had no idea he was murdering people."

Stiles sat up with his eyes wide. "Excuse me? I'm sorry," He stood up as Scott sat up. "What? Yes we did, I called that from day one actually."

"Yeah," Scott said with an eye roll. "But we never seriously thought it was Matt."

"I was serious. I was quiet serious actually. Dead serious, but no one listened to me."

"Who are the other three?" Scott asked ignoring him.

Stiles rolled his eyes and continued with the list. "Derek's sister, Cora. No one knows anything about her and she's Derek sister. Next one is your boss."

Scott stood up confused. "My boss?"

"Yeah, I don't really like the Obi Wan thing he's got going on you know? It freaks me out." Scott stared up at him blankly. "Oh my God, have you still not seen Star Wars?"

The door opened and Juliet walked in. "Oh my god! You still haven't seen Star Wars?" She threw her purse down on Stiles' bed and he moved to her and kissed her.

"What the hell is she doing here?"

Stiles pulled away, looked at Juliet and then at Scott. "I called her and told her to come. I didn't tell you?" Scott shook his head. "Oh, well I called her and told her to come."

"How did you even get here?" Scott asked looking at Juliet. She dug into her pocket and pulled out Stiles' keys smiling. Scott chuckled and turned to Stiles. "I promise both of you that if we make it out alive I will watch the movie."

"It just makes me crazy." Stiles whispered.

"Who's the last one?"

Stiles and Juliet shared a worried look and turned back to Scott. "Lydia." Juliet finally said.

"She was totally controlled by Peter and she had no idea." Stiles said sitting on his bed with Juliet following. They sat there for a moment thinking, sighed and simultaneously laid back down on their beds all while Derek was being guided into his apartment by Jennifer with blood all over himself.

Stiles and Juliet had moved down to the Jeep as Scott stayed in the room. They were making out in the back seat when Juliet stopped him. "What? What's wrong?"

"I'm really not ready to have a werewolf baby."

"Right," Stiles looked around and turned back to her. "I don't keep condoms in my car."

"No shit Stiles, we're virgins." 

"Then what are we supposed to do?"

Juliet bit her lip and hit Stiles' shoulder once she thought of something. "Don't they sell condoms in vending machines or something?"

"Right, can we also get something to eat from the vending machine." Juliet gave him a face. "I haven't eaten in like hours. I think I'm gonna die."

"Fine." She said with an eye roll.

"Thank you." He kissed her cheek and they both climbed out of the Jeep. They went straight to the food vending machine because now that she thought about it she was a little hungry. "Yo." Stiles said when he saw Boyd in front of them to get something out of the vending machine. He ignored the two and punched in the numbers for his snack. "Hey," Stiles said with a smile. "That's the same thing I was going to get." Boyd was acting extremely cold which was unusual. The spring got stuck before it could drop the snack and Boyd just stood there glaring at it. "Hold on." Stiles said. "I've got a patient method for this." He moved his hands to the top of the machine as Juliet stared at Boyd. Something was off about him.

Before Stiles could do anything Boyd punched the glass of the vending machine and their mouths dropped. He ripped the entire spring out and took it as Stiles and Juliet stood there speechless. Stiles moved towards the vending machine and began to take a few snacks. "Stiles!" Juliet exclaimed in a hushed whisper.

"It's already broken!" He said in the same hushed whisper. He grabbed her hand with his free hand and began to pull her away, but then turned around like he forgot something. "The condom!" He exclaimed in a hushed whisper.

"I'm so not in the mood anymore." Juliet said pushing him forward.

He turned around and gave her an upset face. "Come on!" His voice had escalated to a normal volume.

"Shh." She pushed his head forward and they went up the stairs and back into the room.

"Did you bring all of your stuff?" Stiles asked as they opened the door to the room.

"Yeah." She moved to her bag on the bed and Scott had come out of the bathroom.

She pulled out her toothbrush and Stiles followed her. They had gotten used to brushing their teeth together since she moved in. They had even grown to understand each other's mumbled talking while they were brushing. They heard some talking from Scott and then nothing, but his panicked breath. Juliet spit and looked out the room. "Scott," He turned to look at her. "Are you okay?" Stiles had moved to see if Scott was okay and he looked scared out of his mind.

Scott looked out the window and then Stiles phone began ringing. Juliet looked over and it was a message from Lydia: Need to talk. Just you and Juliet.

Stiles and Juliet shared a look of confusion and then turned back to Scott. "You gonna be okay?" Stiles asked. "Juliet and I are going to-" 

"Yeah." Scott said not waiting for Stiles to finish his sentence. "I'm good. Go."

They quickly moved out of the room and made their way to Lydia and Allison's room. "Is it me or is Scott acting-"

"Extremely weird even for Scott?" Stiles offered. "Yeah."

They got into the room and Allison and Lydia quickly explained what happened at the front with the number marking how many suicides were committed in the hotel and Allison's encounter with Scott while she was in the shower. "The last time I saw Scott act like that was during the full moon." Allison said.

"Yeah," Stiles said starting to pace. "He was definitely a little off with me too."

"But actually, it was Boyd who was acting really off." Juliet said looking at Stiles who nodded in agreement. Allison turned her head to the side as if she wanted more elaboration. "I watched him put his fist through the vending machine."

"See!" They all turned to Lydia. "It is the motel. Either we need to get out of here right now or," She turned around and pulled a bible out of the drawer. "Someone needs to learn how to do an exorcism before the werewolves go crazy and kill us."

"Okay," Stiles said. "Just hold on. What if it's not the motel? The number in the office went up to three right?"

"You mean like three sacrifices?" Allison asked.

"What if this time it's three werewolves?"

"Scott, Isaac and Boyd." Juliet whispered.

"Maybe we were meant to be here." Stiles said.

"Exactly!" Lydia said stomping her feet a little like she was anxious to get out. "So can we get the hell out of here now? Please?"

"Hold on." Juliet moved toward Lydia and grabbed the bible from her hands. She began to flip through the bible and they all crowded around her. They were all newspaper clippings. "A man hangs himself at the infamous Glen Capri." Juliet read.

There were more throughout the bible so Juliet began to shake it out and they all crowded around the bed to go through them. "Look at these." Lydia said. "They all mention room 217. These must have been all the suicides that happened in this room."

"And if every room has a bible-" Allison began.

"There could be newspaper articles in all the rooms." Lydia finished. "What if the room next door has the one about the couple?" They all looked at each other and then ran out the door to the next room with Stiles leading. Stiles tried the door, but it was locked. "It was not locked before."

"It doesn't matter." Juliet said. "We have to get Scott, Isaac and Boyd out of here." They all turned to go look for the werewolves when there was the sound of an electric saw from the room.

"It sounds like someone turned a handsaw on." Allison said.

Stiles ran up to the girls. "Handsaw?!"

"Get back." Juliet said and after they all backed up she kicked the door open to reveal Ethan trying to saw himself open.

"Ethan, no!" Stiles and Juliet ran to him and they wrestled with the handsaw. Ethan threw the handsaw down and pushed Stiles.

"Stiles!" Juliet yelled as he fell, but Stiles caught himself only a few inches above the saw as Lydia pulled the power cord. Juliet ran to Stiles and pulled him back. Ethan pulled out his claws and tried to tear himself open so Stiles and Juliet went to pull his hands away from his stomach, pushing him into a heater.

Ethan held his hand from the pain of the burn, but it healed almost instantly and he stood up. "What just happened?" He looked at all of the others, but they didn't know what to say. He ran out and they all followed him with Juliet leading.

Ethan went down the stairs. "Want to explain to us why you were trying to rip yourself open back there?" Juliet asked him in a menacing tone.

"Didn't you hear what I said?" He began to button his shirt. "I don't know how I got there or what I was trying to do."

"You could be a little bit more helpful." Stiles said. "We did just save your life."

"You probably shouldn't have." He went back into his room and Juliet looked like it took her all not to strangle him.

"What do we do now?" Lydia asked.

"I will find Scott." Allison said. "You guys get Isaac and Boyd."

"She's right." Juliet said. "The best thing we can do is get them out of this place."

Lydia and Juliet were about to climb the stairs when they turned around to see Stiles studying the two. "What?" Lydia complained. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Nothing I-" 

"Stiles!"

"Alright Lydia," He began. "I didn't want to say anything with everything we're going through, but we've kind of been through something like this before. A lot like this."

Juliet blinked suddenly realizing what he was getting at. "Your birthday party." She said looking at Lydia. "The night you poisoned everybody with wolfs bane."

Lydia took a deep breath and began to walk away from the two. "Look," Stiles began. "I didn't mean you're trying to kill people okay? I just meant that maybe you're somehow involved in getting people to kill themselves."

Juliet and Lydia both turned to Stiles with their mouths dropped. "Do you think before you talk Stiles?!" Juliet said turning back forward.

Stiles was about to protest when Lydia stopped walking. "Juliet, Stiles," She began slowly. "Do you hear that?"

"What?" Stiles asked looking around. They both couldn't hear anything.

Lydia heard a baby crying and water running. "Stop!" It was a woman's voice talking. She got down on her knees in front of a sewage covering. "What?! I don't know what you want?!"

"What do you hear?" Juliet asked.

"A baby crying." Lydia answered.

"Quiet!" The voice said again.

She moved closer to the covering. "I hear water running."

"It's time to sleep." The woman said in a calm voice.

"Oh my god." Lydia breathed.

"We're both going to sleep now."

"She's drowning the baby!" Lydia cried. She stood up and looked around frantically. "Someone's drowning!"

They ran into Boyd and Isaac's room to see Boyd trying to drown himself with a safe on top of his chest. Juliet ran to him and lifted the safe off of him throwing it to the side. Boyd tried to fight with her, but she threw him into the heater and he screamed. "How did you know to do that?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know." She touched her head trying to grasp everything that just happened. "I remembered Ethan with the heater and I was hoping it would work." She looked around. "Wait, where's Isaac?" They all looked around and Juliet's eyes grew wide. "Isaac?!" She began to look around and when she checked under the bed she saw him sweating and shaking. "Oh my god." She whispered. She looked over at Stiles. "The bus!" He looked at her confused. "There's emergency flares on the bus! Go get them!"

Stiles ran out and came back shortly. "I got them." He fumbled with them for a little bit. "What do I do?"

"The cap!" Juliet yelled. "They work as a match."

He began to try, but it wasn't working at first. "Stiles!" Lydia yelled.

"I'm trying." It erupted into fire and Stiles lifted the bed covers. "Hey Isaac, I've got something here for you."

Isaac snapped out of it quickly and Juliet pulled him out from under the bed. "Isaac." She whispered sitting him down on the bed. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." Juliet stroked his face and Stiles couldn't help, but feel a pang of jealousy. 

"We have to find Allison!" Lydia yelled. "If this is how Boyd and Isaac reacted how is Scott going to act?"

They all shared worried looks and ran out of the room. They found her in the hallway and began to walk down the stairs with each other. "I can't find Scott anywhere."

"It's happening to him too." Lydia said.

"Juliet," Stiles began. "Why isn't it happening to you?"

Juliet stopped walking as the others continued. "Why isn't it happening to me?" Juliet shook her head realizing the main problem was Scott. "Isn't there an extra flame on the bus?"

"Yeah," Stiles said as they reached the bottom of the stairs. "I'll go get it."

They found the flare, but it was in Scott's hand and Scott was drenched in gasoline. "There's no hope." He uttered out, looking down and like he was on the verge of tears.

"What do you mean Scott?" Allison asked with a slight smile. You could hear the tears threatening to fall in her voice. "There's always hope."

"Not for me, not for Derek."

"Derek wasn't your fault." Juliet said shaking her head. She couldn't let Scott die. Even though she would say it was Lydia or Allison that was her best friend, it was really Scott. Scott was the one she had spent all summer with and Scott was the one she went to if she had a problem or needed to laugh. It was always Scott. "You know Derek wasn't your fault."

"Every time I try to fight back it just gets worse. More people end up getting hurt. People keep getting killed."

"Scott," Stiles said moving closer to him. "Listen to me. This isn't you. This is someone inside of your head telling you to do this."

"What if it isn't?" A tear fell down Juliet's face and then as if it were a domino a tear fell down Lydia's. "What if it is just me? What if doing this is the best thing I can do for everybody else? It all started that night. The night I got bitten. Do you remember the way it was before?" Stiles looked so scared. He couldn't lose Scott. That would be the worst thing to happen to him. "We were nothing. We weren't popular. We weren't important." He was now crying. "Maybe I should just be no one again, no one at all."

He lifted the flare up so Stiles moved closer to him and more fear settled in Juliet's stomach because she couldn't lose Stiles either. "You're not no one Scott. You're my best friend and I need you. Scott, you're my brother. So if you're going down," Stiles walked into the puddle of gasoline. "We're going down with you." Scott looked at his best friend and smiled a little as Stiles took the flare out of his hand and threw it, grabbing Scott's hands.

Juliet looked back and forth from Scott and Stiles to the flare on the ground. She thought maybe it would just lie there, but then the wind picked up and it moved for the gasoline. Juliet's heart tightened and everything seemed to move in slow motion. "NO!" Juliet screamed. She tackled Stiles down and Stiles embraced Scott as they fell. Lydia and Allison moved out of the way. The fire erupted behind them and died down almost as quick as it started. They all turned to look at the now charcoaled ground and sat in silence for a moment. Juliet turned to Stiles and punched him in the shoulder. "Damn you Stiles!" He looked at her for a moment and she burst into tears. He pulled her in and hugged her with Scott quickly joining followed by Allison and Lydia.

They all sat there crying and holding each other for about an hour and decided there was no way they were going back in to hotel so they spent the night on the bus. In the morning the door to the bus opened and Coach climbed in. "I don't want to know." He said looking at the teenagers. "I really don't want to know." They all began to stretch out. "But in case you missed the announcement the meet has been canceled so we're going home. Pack it in. Pack it in!"

"Coach," Stiles called. "My car is here."

"I don't care." He sat down in a seat, obviously upset about the meet.

"Okay," Stiles said and then turned to Scott. "Juliet and I are leaving."

Right when they stood up Ethan sat right by Scott. "I don't know what happened last night, but I'm pretty sure you saved my life."

"Actually I saved your life." Stiles said leaning toward him. Juliet gave him a look and he shook his head. "Not that it mattes that much, it's just minor details." Juliet nodded and turned back to Ethan.

"So I'll give you something. I'm pretty sure Derek is still alive." Juliet and Scott perked up. "But he killed one of ours which means one of two things can happen, either he joins our pack or we kill him."

Ethan got up and moved to the back of the bus as Lydia walked over and pulled Coach's whistle off his neck. "Coach, can I see your whistle for a second?"

"I-" There was nothing he could do to get it back from her so he pointed at her. "I'm going to need that back."

He walked to the back of the bus and she blew the whistle as wolf's bane came out of it. Everyone looked over at it shocked. "So every time he blew the whistle Scott, Isaac, Boyd and Ethan-" Lydia began.

"We all inhaled it." Scott said.

"You were all poisoned by it." Allison said.

"That would explain how Juliet wasn't affected." Stiles said as she nodded in agreement.

"So that's how the Darach got in their heads." Juliet said quietly.

Stiles took the whistle and threw it out the window. "What are you doing?!" She exclaimed in a hushed whisper.

"Go!" He pushed her out of the bus and Coach began to look around for his whistle.

He looked out the window at the two hurrying towards the Jeep. He stuck his head out the window and yelled, "Stilinski! Hale!" It was too late. The bus was already moving


	18. Family

Sheriff Stilinski walked into his house and was immediately greeting by the smell of spices and he was confused by it. "Stiles?"

"In here!" He and Juliet both called. He walked into the kitchen and the two were cooking. Stiles was actually cooking or attempting to cook. He was about to cut up some onions when Juliet saw him and moved towards him. "Stiles," She breathed. "You don't cut it that way." She took the knife and began cutting. "You chop them."

"What is going on in here?"

Stiles turned to his dad with a smile. "We're making enchiladas and rice."

Juliet turned around with a smile. "More like I'm making enchiladas and rice while Stiles is just," She looked over at him. "Being Stiles."

He smiled a fake smile and Juliet put the chopped onions in the pan with the rice. "Wow," the Sheriff whispered. "This is the first time in a long time the kitchen is actually being used for real cooking."

A beeper went off. "Enchiladas are done!" Stiles called. He leaned down to the stove and pulled them out.

"Wow," The Sheriff said looking at him, feeling his mouth begin to water. "Those smell amazing."

Juliet leaned over to turn off the stove. "And the rice is done."

"Dad," Stiles began. "Go sit down and we'll serve you." The Sheriff was impressed. Stiles had changed exponentially since he had been dating Juliet for the better. They came in with three plates made and they began eating.

When the Sheriff took his first bite he didn't think he had tasted anything so amazing. "Oh my god." He said with his mouth full. "Juliet, this is fantastic."

Stiles took his first bite and turned to her. "It's hard to choose which one is better. The rice or the enchiladas."

"Exactly!" The Sheriff said nodding with his son. Juliet smiled humbly and took a bite of her rice. The Sheriff turned to her. "How did you learn how to cook like this?"

Juliet looked up feeling suddenly sad at the thought of where she had learned it all. "My mom was a professional cook."

"Really?" The Sheriff seemed interested and Stiles got a little scared. Juliet hated talking about her past and Stiles never got anything out of her. All he knew were her parent's names, Anne and James. "So where are you from?" Stiles was looking back and forth from his father to Juliet. "Originally."

"Well," She put down her fork and turned to him. "I was born in Atlanta, Georgia my mom was from Texas and my dad was actually from Beacon Hills, being a Hale and all."

"How did they get to Georgia?"

"College." She said with a smile.

"So how did you get to California?"

She took a deep breath. "When I was ten I moved right outside of Beacon Hills and then the fire happened and my mom, dad, I moved to LA just to get away from all of that." She gulped and looked down. "And then when my parents died Derek was my only relative so I moved with him and now he hates me." Her voice wavered and she stood up. "Excuse me."

She ran up the stairs and Stiles threw a napkin at his father. "Hey, what was that for?"

"Why would you bring up her past?"

"I didn't know!" He said in a hushed whisper.

Stiles let out a little growl and got up to find her in the bathroom. "Juliet,"

"I'm fine Stiles." She said wiping away her tears.

"No you're not." He moved to her and she turned to face him. "What's up?"

"Almost everything I said in there was a lie. I'm lying to your dad. Your dad who took me in without question." She shook her head and looked up at Stiles. "I don't want to lie."

"I know." He grabbed her hand and rubbed the back of her palm. "But we have to." She nodded and Stiles kissed the top of her head as sweetly as he could. He grabbed her other hand and gave her a smile. "Now, we're going to go back downstairs, finish you're insanely amazing dinner," She smiled. "And we are going to have a good time."

The door opened and the Sheriff was in the doorway. Juliet and Stiles quickly pulled apart and Stiles gave him a look. "I probably should have knocked."

"Yeah." Juliet breathed out.

"Probably." Stiles said with a shrug.

"But there's a call at the hospital. I have to go."

Juliet and Stiles looked at each other and he turned to leave. "Can we come with you?" Juliet asked.

He looked back at them. Usually it was Stiles who was begging to tag along. "Um, sure. I guess."

The three of them got to the hospital and listened to Scott who explained everything that had happened. "Two missing." He concluded.

"Hang on." Sheriff Stilinski said as he tried to scribble it all down. "They were both in the car?"

"No," Stiles said. "Dad, they're trying to tell you that it was two separate kidnappings. Two doctors, both gone."

"So whose car is this?" He asked gesturing to the empty car that had crashed into another.

"Dr. Hilliard, the on call doctor. The ER attending is the one who never made it in." Melissa said.

He turned to her. "Let me just focus on getting your story first."

They walked off and the teenagers walked off in the other direction. "These are definitely sacrifices right?" Juliet asked turning to Stiles.

"Yeah, and one Deaton mentioned. Healers."

"But what about Danny?" Scott asked. "He just threw up mistletoe. That can't be a coincidence and that couldn't have happened by coincidence. He's not a healer."

Stiles looked over at his father on the phone. The conversation seemed serious. "Can one of you hear that?"

They both focused their hearing on the Sheriff and turned back to Stiles. "They found a body." Scott answered as Juliet nodded a confirmation.

The next day Juliet and Stiles walked into school together with Juliet's red hair big and curly, she wore a black V-neck, black cardigan, white jeans and her favorite pair of black heels. She looked glamorous and Stiles wondered how she managed to do it, but Stiles was interrupted by the ringing of Juliet's phone. She pulled it out and saw that it was Cora. "Hello?" Stiles looked at her strange as she answered the phone in the middle of the hallway.

"Juliet, we have a problem."

"With what?"

"The alphas."

Juliet stopped walking and so did Stiles who looked at her as if to ask what was going on. "What happened?"

"They left a mark on the window."

Juliet sighed. She really didn't want to go back to the loft after Derek and Juliet's recent fight about him sleeping with her English teacher while they all thought he was dead. "I'll grab Isaac and Boyd and we'll get out of here."

"Thanks Juliet."

"It's no problem Cora, really. Even though Derek and I aren't getting a long, he's still my brother."

Juliet hung up and turned to Stiles. "Going to tell me what all of that was about?"

"The alphas."

He closed his eyes. "Of course it's the alphas. When isn't it the alphas?"

She touched his arm. "I have to go."

He nodded. "With Isaac?"

She sighed. "There is nothing going on."

He grabbed her hands. "I don't trust Isaac."

"You trust me don't you?" He nodded. "Then you know I would never do anything to hurt you. So please, please make it work."

He nodded. "For you." She smiled leaned in, closed her eyes and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. She squeezed his hand and walked off. After she was out of earshot for a werewolf he shrugged. "Hey Juliet, I forgot to mention that I'm completely in love you." He rolled his eyes at himself for missing out on the perfect opportunity and walked off to go to physics with Scott.

Juliet found Isaac and Boyd quickly, explained to them what had happened and they headed to Derek's loft. The three walked in with Juliet in the middle, Isaac on her right and Boyd on her left. Derek was sitting at the stairs and when he saw them he shook his head. "Go back to school."

"Well," Isaac began. "Actually, we can't. The three of us are incredibly and unbelievably sick."

"With what? Brain damage?"

"Well," Isaac said putting his bag on the table. "I have a migraine and Boyd here has explosive diarrhea."

Boyd rolled his eyes and Derek looked over at Juliet. "What about you?"

She shrugged and smiled. "I'm on my period." She grew serious and studied Derek. "We're here to protect you."

He began to walk down the stairs. "You're here to protect me?" Juliet nodded as she threw her purse down on the table next to Isaac's bag. "I'm in trouble then." Juliet rolled her eyes at him and put her hands on the back of her hips.

"Boyd came up with a plan." Juliet said looking over at Boyd who was going through his backpack.

"Yeah," Derek looked over at Boyd. "I thought about the time Gerard had Erica and I tied up with electrical wires to push a current through us." Derek looked over at Isaac and Isaac smiled. He knew it was a good plan and so did Juliet. "I was wondering if we could do something like that." He pulled out electrical wires and looked up at Derek. "But on a bigger scale."

Juliet had set up a water hose in the loft and began flooding it. "In a pool of electrified water," Juliet began. "It can take up to fifty milliamps to kill a human."

"Less than the power it takes to turn on a light blub." Boyd included.

"That's comforting." Derek said in a sarcastic voice.

"If we disable to circuit interrupter in the electrical room then the current will keep running." Boyd told Derek.

"And anyone who steps in here," Juliet smiled sinisterly. "Will get a pretty shocking surprise."

Isaac smiled and moved closer to them. "Especially someone who's barefoot." After the apartment flooded they all got on something that wouldn't cause them to be electrocuted and Boyd threw the wires in the pool of water. "Is this going to kill them?" Isaac asked.

Boyd shook his head and had a worried look on his face. "I hope so." Derek had called Cora to explain to her what they were doing and Cora spread that plan to Stiles, Lydia and Scott.

After a while of waiting Juliet's phone went off so she pulled it out of her jeans and seeing that it was Stiles she answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, I need your help."

"With what?"

"Scott had a little run in with Deucalion." All of them turned to look over at Juliet.

"Oh my god, is he okay?"

"He's fine, but he gave Scott a little clue to find Deaton. Oh, Deaton's missing by the way."

She blinked a little from the shock. "I'm gone for one day." She mumbled. "What's the clue?"

"'Let the current guide you.'"

"Let the current guide you?" Juliet said to herself. She looked down at the electrified pool of water. "Like an electric current?"

"Maybe. Remember that project we had to do for Harris' class? It was on a different element of physics."

"Yeah."

"Remember what Danny got?"

Juliet began to search her memory. "Wasn't it something about currents?"

"I think so."

"Stiles, you have to get that paper."

"Yeah, I'm on my way into Danny's room right now." Juliet sat down on the board she was standing on and heard the door to Danny's hospital room open.

"Check if he's asleep."

Stiles walked towards Danny and whispered his name. He seemed asleep, but Juliet told him to check so he was. Danny wasn't responding so Stiles shook his shoulder. "Danny?" He began to smack his cheeks.

"Don't wake him up." Juliet said in an annoyed voice.

Stiles was about to backhand Danny when he twitched and made a sound. Stiles jumped back startled. "Wow."

"Did you wake him up?" Juliet asked through the phone.

"A little, yeah."

Juliet rolled her eyes. "Just check the bag."

Stiles got down on his knees and began to go through Danny's backpack. "What are you doing?" Danny mumbled.

Stiles eyes grew wide and he sat up. "I'm not doing anything Danny. This is just a dream that you're having." He went back down and began searching again as Juliet rubbed her head from Stiles' excuse of going through his things.

"Why are you going through my stuff?"

Stiles sat back up. "Right, but only in the dream. Remember? Dream. Dreaming."

He went back down. "Why would I dream about you going through my stuff?"

Stiles sat back up again obviously frustrated. "I don't know that Danny. It's your dream. Take responsibility for it. Just shut up and go back to sleep."

"Subtle." Juliet commented.

Stiles ignored her and found the paper in his bag. "Danny boy, you might be onto something."

"What is it?" Juliet asked a little nervous.

"Telluric currents." She looked over at Derek and he shrugged. He had no idea what that would do with anything. "Jules I gotta call Scott. I'll call you after we know something okay?"

"Yeah." She said nodding and began rubbing her neck from the stress. Isaac watched her, admiring her beauty wondering again what Stiles had that he didn't. "Stiles promise me you'll be careful?"

"I promise you." He said as he closed the door to Danny's room. "Bye." He said softly.

"Bye." She hung up and began to look around. It had gotten dark quickly and then she looked at the light for Derek's alarm system. "Derek," He looked over at her. "Isn't that light supposed to be on?"

He looked up at the light and his face twisted into confusion. "Yeah."

Isaac looked at the two who were now sharing worried looks. "What does it mean if it's not?" 

"Somebody cut the auxiliary power."

Boyd looked around. "But what about-"

The lights shut off and they all stood up. Derek looked down at the water, pissed and stepped into it. Nothing happened to him and Juliet let out an angry breath. "Derek," Isaac began. "What do we do now?"

Derek's eyes grew red and he looked at the door of the loft waiting for the inevitable. "We fight."

Juliet walked over to him first and stood in front of him. "We may be fighting, but you're my alpha and above all you're my brother. I'll stand by you through and through."

They hugged quickly and turned to the boys. "I'm in." Boyd said stepping forward.

Isaac sighed. "Who else is going to help your sorry asses?"

They all smiled and moved behind Derek preparing to attack. There were banging sounds on the door like someone was breaking the lock. The door flew open and Kali was standing there. "I'm gonna be honest Derek," She said walking in. "When Ennis died I thought to myself that I'd just go for it. Just find you and kill you wherever you stood and I remembered how you surround yourself with these teenagers, hiding behind them. And then I thought what's a girl got to do to get you alone?" She looked over at the door and Ethan and Aidan were bringing in Ms. Blake. Juliet looked over at Isaac and then back at the two alphas. "You and me Derek or they tear her apart. What do you say? You think you can beat me one on one?"

Derek moved his head back signaling for the others to fall back. They all moved away reluctantly. He stood there for a moment looking back and forth from Ms. Blake to Kali. "I'm gonna rip your throat out. With my teeth."

They both growled and Derek jumped up to slash her. Lydia, Stiles, Scott and Cora all stood around the table in the animal clinic with Danny's paper lying around. "Okay," Cora began. "What does this kid's homework have to do with finding Deaton?"

"Because it's not just homework." Stiles told her. "It's a project on geomagnetic fields. They float through the earth and can even be affected by lunar phases. Look at this." He said pointing at the paper. "This is a note from Harris on his proposal."

Lydia leaned in and read the paper. "I strongly advise you to choose another subject. The idea's here, while innovative and thoughtful, border on pseudoscience. Not suitable for class."

"Harris wasn't just sacrificed. He knew something." Scott said getting excited.

"Now check this out," Stiles said pulling out a map. "Allison's dad isn't the only one with a map, Danny had one too." He laid it out on the table and Scott began matching it up with the small maps that had to do with the kidnappings. "Danny mapped out all of the telluric currents. Now, the weird thing about Beacon Hills is that it actually is a beacon. You wouldn't believe how much energy from the earth is running through this town."

"Stiles look, they match." Scott said looking down at the map. "There's three places right." He picked up a pencil and began to circle places on the map. "Where they're kidnapped and where the body is found."

"That runs right through a telluric current." Lydia said pointing at the places he circled.

"Then the sacrifice is somewhere in between." Scott said.

Stiles took the pencil from Scott's hand. He put an X on the animal clinic and began to run his hand across the map. "It has to be somewhere in between."

"Stop." Cora put her hand on Stiles' and he looked up at her. He couldn't deny in that moment that she was really pretty. She moved his hand across the map and stopped it at the bank. "He's in the vault." She looked over at Scott. "The same vault."

They quickly began to pack up their stuff when Cora pulled out her phone and Lydia noticed the look of worry on her face. "Wait, stop."

"Lydia," Scott complained. "We don't have time."

"It's Boyd." Cora said looking up from her phone. "The plan didn't work. They cut the power."

"Juliet." Stiles whispered.

They all looked at each other and Scott nodded. "Go, I can save Deaton myself." 

"Scott," Stiles said stopping him. "What about us?"

"I can get there faster without you." Stiles gave him a look of worry. "We can save both of them."

"Alright," Stiles said. "Let's go."

Juliet, Isaac and Boyd were watching anxiously as they fought. Derek blocked her kick, but she slashed him in the stomach. "Derek!" Ms. Blake yelled. Kali jumped up and kicked him in the face. Derek blocked all of her hits when she climbed on top of the table and the one time he didn't she kicked him down into the water.

Juliet turned to Isaac. "We can't just stand here."

"They're going to turn the power back on." Boyd said looking at his phone. Isaac and Juliet looked at him confused. "Cora, Lydia and Stiles. They're going to turn the power back on."

"Stiles is coming here?!" Juliet asked alarmed. She put her hands on the top of her head praying Stiles would be okay.

Stiles, Cora and Lydia ran into the electrical room of the apartment building and looked at all the controls. "What do we do?" Stiles asked.

"Pull them." Cora said. "All of them."

Lydia and Cora pulled out all of the switches and Stiles pulled out his phone to text Juliet. Juliet pulled out her phone and the message read: now. "Isaac!" She called.

Isaac ran as fast as he could and pulled down Ms. Blake as Juliet went to hold off Ethan and Aidan, but then the power came on and Juliet was hit by pain like all the other werewolves in the water. She fell to the floor and the power was turned off quickly. "Take him!" Kali yelled when she recovered which was must faster than Juliet considering she was an alpha. Ethan and Aidan jumped over Juliet to get Derek sitting upright. Isaac moved himself and Ms. Blake closer to the water so he could check on Juliet. Kali picked up Boyd and Ethan and Aidan made Derek's claws grow out. Juliet turned over to look just as Kali threw Boyd on Derek's claws. Isaac pulled Ms. Blake closer to him so she wouldn't be able to see and Juliet watching in terror as Boyd let out a cry of pain. Kali, Ethan and Aidan began to walk away. "I'm giving you until the next full moon Derek, make the smart choice and join the pack or next time I'm killing all of you."

The alphas walked out as Juliet, Isaac and Ms. Blake watched Boyd die. "No, no." Derek breathed out. "Hey," He looked at his hands and at Boyd's face. It tore him apart to watch Boyd die. To watch someone he loved die.

"It's okay…Derek." His voice was almost a whisper.

Derek shook his head on the verge of tears staring at his hands that were now weapons. "No, no it's not."

"It's okay Derek." He repeated.

Derek looked at his face with the first tear falling. "I'm sorry."

"The full moon…that feeling…" A weak smile spread across his face. "It was worth it. Did you know…it's almost the lunar eclipse? I always wondered…what it would feel like for one of us." His eyes grew heavy and he fell off of Derek's claws and into the pool of water. Juliet closed her eyes. She couldn't stop it from replaying in her mind over and over again. Derek was shaking, looking at his hands that had murdered Boyd.

Cora and Stiles walked into the loft, but were confused at what they saw. Stiles looked down to the water where he saw Juliet lying still. Fear sunk into his heart at the thought of her lying there dead in the cold water. "Juliet!" He ran over to her as Cora ran over to Boyd's dead body. He turned her over and when he saw that she was alive he let out a relieved breath. "Oh thank god." He positioned her body in his arms and held onto her as tight as he could. He kissed her head and she held onto his arms, crying.

Lydia ran in and saw everything, trying to process it all. Sure, people around them had died, but she never thought there would be a death that would hit them so close to home. She began to back away because she didn't want to believe it. She didn't want to see it. Isaac sat there with a thousand memories running through his mind. They seemed invincible. He never thought one of them would actually die. Juliet couldn't take it and hid her head in Stiles' chest as he pet her hair, comforting her in the only way he knew how. Cora was crying over Boyd's body as Derek sat there looking at the now lifeless Boyd with tears streaming down his face and his heart breaking. There was now a piece missing in their family.


	19. Blue Eyes

**A/N: So the italics are the scenes from the past and I would also like to say the next chapter will not be an episode of Teen Wolf, but a chapter where Juliet reveals her past to Stiles considering this is the chapter where they find out what a blue eyed werewolf really means. Enjoy!**

_Derek ran through the thick forest ducking down a branch so he wouldn't be hit. He lost his footing and began tumbling down a dirt hill. He stopped rolling in front of an ultrasonic admitter. _Oh no, _he thought to himself. His hands went to his ears as the light shone, but it didn't work. He could still hear its piercing sound. He could hear the hunters approaching and his only thought was to get out of there as fast as he could. He began running, but was greeted by another high frequency noise only werewolves could hear. His hands clamped to his ears and he began running blindly when he felt the impact of another body run into his. He stopped running and turned to see the person he had run into. He was Asian, with dark hair and tan skin. "You're a Hale aren't you?"_

_Derek was puzzled, but before he could ask any questions he witnessed an arrow piercing through the man's neck and blood splattering everywhere. He looked up and a man was positioning a crossbow right in his direction. Derek knew he was going to die in that moment so he braced himself, but right when he was sure the arrow was going to puncture him he saw a hand catch it only inches from his face. He turned, relieved to see his uncle, Peter. Peter threw the arrow down and grabbed Derek's arm, pulling him away before they too would become like the man lying down with an arrow in his throat. _

_The hunters moved toward the dead werewolf, not caring about the beta who escaped, for the meantime. Gerard turned to his son, Chris, as he studied the body. "Is this the one?" He asked his son._

_Chris looked down at him. They boy was young. Most likely a teenager, but he blocked out all empathy, he had none for killer werewolves. The one thing that pissed him off was that he stressed so many times he wanted them alive. He followed the code even though it seemed like the others just did what they wanted. "He killed two of ours." He told his father and then turned to the other hunters surrounding him. "Find the others. Bring them back alive." He turned to the man next to him who had shot the wolf. "Alive." He emphasized. "We go by the code."_

_They began searching the area with their flashlights and would be searching all night because Derek and Peter had the perfect underground hiding place, but just to be safe they stayed hidden all night hoping tomorrow would bring new hope, but it didn't. _

"They stayed there for two days." Cora confirmed. "Waiting, hiding. That's what we're taught to do when the hunters find us." She was standing by the window as the rain began to wash away the mark of the alphas. The water around the apartment was cleaned up, mostly by Juliet, but Isaac helped too. Juliet had gone overboard with cleaning; it was her way of coping. She had cleaned the entire Stilinski household twice in the past few days which annoyed Stiles, but he would never tell her. He knew what she was going through. "Hide and heal."

"So is two days like a standard for him or is Derek just on an extended getaway?" Stiles asked insensitively. Juliet hit him in the abdomen and he hunched over grabbing his stomach. "Okay," He grunted. "I probably deserved that."

"Why do you care?" Cora said turning around as faint thunder clapped in the distance.

"Why do I care?" Stiles asked straightening himself out. "Let's see," He said sarcastically. "In the past few weeks my best friend tried to kill himself, his boss nearly got ritually sacrificed, a girl that I've known since I was three _was _ritual sacrificed, Boyd was killed by alphas, do you want me to go on? Because I can, for like an hour!" 

Cora moved closer to them. "You think Derek can do anything about that?"

"Well, since he's the one everyone seems to be after it seems like he should do something about it."

Juliet turned to Cora, putting her hands in the pockets of her navy blue cardigan. "I care."

Cora looked over at Juliet, sighed and leaned on the table sitting by the window. "I don't know." She shook her head. "There's something different about him now. He wasn't like this when I knew him."

Stiles was suddenly interested. He never knew what Derek was like before. He actually never really considered it, but now the thought of it was interesting. Something had to happen to Derek to make him the way he is and that was something Juliet had been pondering for eight months. "What was he like?"

They heard someone coming down the steps and they all turned to see Peter descending from the top of the staircase. Stiles and Juliet moved to the table so they were right across from Cora and could see Peter stop walking and turn to the three teenagers. "A lot like Scott actually." He began to continue down the rest of the stairs. "A lot like most teenagers, unbearably romantic, profoundly narcissistic, tolerable really only to other teenagers."

"So what happened?" Juliet asked as he approached the table. "What changed him?"

He looked over at Juliet. "Well, the same thing that changes a lot of young men." He looked over at Stiles. "A girl." Stiles looked over at Juliet who was listening intently, a red curl on the wrong side of her head and the way she adjusted her black and white scarf so it wasn't so close to her neck. Juliet surely had changed him just like Allison had changed Scott.

"Someone broke his heart?" Stiles asked seriously. "That's why he's the way he is?"

Peter turned over to Cora. "Do you remember what it was like before he became an alpha?" He turned back to Stiles. "Do you know why some wolves have blue eyes?"

Stiles shrugged and Juliet turned to him nervously. "I always thought it was a genetic thing."

Peter turned to look at Juliet as she pleaded with her eyes for him not to tell, but she knew he would anyway. "In order to know what changed Derek, you need to know what changed the color of his eyes." Stiles looked over at Juliet and she pretended not to notice him, but every look he gave her the more guilty she felt so she decided to focus on the story Peter had begun telling.

_The metronome was ticking away and she waiting to the count of three and began playing. She had been practicing this piece for almost three weeks and she was going to get it right this time. She was going onto the fifth measure when there was a sound of a basketball dribbling in the hall right next to her. She stopped playing and shook her head as if to get the sound out of her head and focus back on the metronome. She began the first measure again when there was the sound of the ball dribbling again. She got to the third measure, rolled her eyes and stopped._

_With a deep breath she put the chello off to the side and stood up, opening the door to the practice room angrily to find a bunch of boys playing basketball in the middle of the hall. "Hey, do you guys mind?" Derek turned around seeming unimpressed by her. "I'm trying to practice."_

_He shrugged and smiled at her. "How do you know we're not trying to practice too?"_

_She rolled her eyes as the others laughed. "Well, I was practicing in the music room and I'm pretty sure basketball practice takes place in the gym." She said in a nasty tone. She really hated Derek Hale's attitude. Just because he was the star basketball player didn't give him the right to do whatever he wanted. _

"_Well, I'm pretty sure basketball practice takes place wherever you have a basketball." All of the boys laughed and Derek walked up to her beginning to do basketball tricks to show off. She rolled her eyes and he stood up to be right in front of her face. "See?" She rolled her eyes again and turned around to walk off. "Hold on." She turned around to look at him expecting him to say something jerky. "If you can get the ball from me then I'll stop." She smiled. It would be hilarious if she got the ball from him, showing him he wasn't all that. "Come on." He began bouncing the ball slowly. "It'll be easy."_

_She moved to get it, but he pulled the ball away swiftly. All the guys behind him began to laugh and he started to dribble the ball again. She tried to grab it, but he V-dribbled the ball behind him and caught it in his other hand. He circled around her and she tried to grab it, but he was too fast. He moved back in front of her and began dribbling it between his legs then began doing the fastest spider dribble he could without showing off the fact that he was a werewolf. She shook her head and walked back into the practice room. He got up and looked after her, feeling a little bad. He followed her into the practice room and she was playing her chello again. "I'm sorry about that."  
_

_She stopped playing and looked up from the sheet music. "Whatever." She turned back to her chello and began from the first measure again._

_Derek moved closer to her. "Hey, what's your name?"_

_She rolled her eyes and looked up at him. "I'm trying to practice if you haven't noticed."_

"_Okay," He said with a shrug getting closer to her. "I'll just leave you alone then." She was about to start again when he began talking again. "Right after you tell me your name."_

_She looked up at him with a playful smile. "Alright, I'll tell you my name." She began to look around. "If you can play one instrument in this room."_

"_One?"_

"_Just one."  
_

"_Any of them?" She nodded like it was obvious and he moved to the back of the room. He came back with a triangle and hit the side of it making a small sound. She rolled her eyes and smiled as he shrugged. _

"_My name is Paige. Now, can you please leave? I need to practice."_

_He stepped closer to her. "My name is-"_

"_I know who you are." She said turning to look at him sharply._

_He smiled and he left, but she watched him smiling. He was attractive, she had to admit, but he was also an ass. So why was she feeling this weird feeling towards him? She shook her head and turned back to the sheet music beginning the first measure for the fifth time._

Peter was now sitting on the couch, with Cora still standing behind the table and Stiles and Juliet on stools. "Okay," Stiles began. "Derek was a sophomore back then so how old was he? Wait, how old were you? How old are you now?"

"Not as young as we could have been, but not as old as you think."

"Okay," Stiles said shaking his head. "That was frustratingly vague." Stiles turned to Cora. "How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen."

"See," He pointed at Cora and turned to Peter. "That's an answer." Cora shook her head realizing she should have explained more. "That's how we answer people."

"Well, seventeen how you measure in years."

"Alright," He said shaking his head. "I'm just going to drop it." Juliet moved to him and put her arm through his then laid her head on his arm. "What happened to Derek and the chello girl?"

"What do you think happened? They're teenagers. One minute it's 'I hate you. Don't talk to me,' the next it's frantic grouping in any dark corner they can manage to find themselves alone in for five minutes. And their favorite dark place was an abandoned distillery right outside of Beacon Hills."

"Wait a minute," Juliet said lifting her head up from Stiles' arm. "How do you know all of this? You just said they were alone."

"Well," He leaned forward. "Back then I wasn't just Derek's uncle. I was his best friend, his closest ally. That's how I know."

_Derek and Paige giggled as they ran up to their place. It was small, dark and quaint. No one knew about it and no one ever would because it was theirs. They began to kiss with smiles on their faces when Paige pulled away. Derek studied her confused. "What?"_

_Her eyebrows knitted into confusion. She didn't understand how a girl like her, someone who blended into the crowd and didn't matter was with Derek Hale, one of the most popular guys in school. "Why do you like me?"_

"_What's that supposed to mean?"  
_

_She smiled. "Why do you like me?"_

_He moved closer to her. "Why do you think I like you?"_

"_Honestly, at first I thought you liked me because I didn't like you." She looked up at him shyly. She wasn't used to opening up to someone like this._

"_So, now you're worried that now that I know that you like me that I'm gonna stop liking you?"_

_She shook her head. "Not worried." She looked into his bright blue eyes. "Just wondering when."_

_He smiled at her. "I'll never stop liking you."  
_

_She smiled back and he pulled her in for a kiss, but right before their lips met Derek smelt something then began to look around. "What is it?" Paige asked studying him and then looking around. "Did you hear something?" He began looking all around the room trying to find that familiar smell. "What's going on?"_

"_Something happened here." Derek finally answered._

"_What do you mean?" She asked in confusion._

_He looked up at a rope that was right under them. That's where it was coming from. "I caught a scent. It's blood." There was a sound like someone stepping on a dry leaf. "Now I definitely heard something."_

_He turned around and put a protective arm in front of her. She was confused. What was he talking about with a scent? "Derek, I don't hear anything."_

_He turned to her and grabbed her hand. "We have to get out of here."_

_He led her out the back door just as the three joint packs began their walk into it. Ennis walked up to the rope right under where Derek and Paige were kissing. "Right there, you see it? They dragged him here with an arrow in his throat. They hung him, cut him in half. They killed one of ours."_

"_One of yours." Kali said stepping forward. Everyone turned to look at her. Deucalion didn't like her much. She was cocky, irritating and she loved challenging people. Why couldn't she just do as expected? Why did she have no remorse over a lost life from Ennis' pack? One of their friend's pack. "Why should I care about someone in your pack?"_

"_Because the hunters track down packs." Casey, a member of Kali's pack, said stepping forward. "Especially the Argents."_

"_But they don't show a motive." Deucalion said looking up at the rope and then at Ennis. "Why did they kill him?"_

"_Because your young, naive beta killed one of theirs." Marco, one in Deucalion's pack, said stepping forward._

"_Marco," Deucalion said in a warning tone._

"_He killed of theirs didn't he?" Marco pressed on._

_Ennis stepped forward, anger all over his face. "Accidently." _

_There was a howl in the distance so they all looked at the entrance of the distillery where they saw Talia Hale in her wolf form. When she finally got into the distillery she changed back into her human form and Casey covered her with a blanket. Peter was right outside watching every move. "It's his right, but we're not the only people to adhere to ancient rituals." Kali said about the hunters murdering one of Ennis'._

"_Which is no excuse for not evolving." Deucalion said standing right in front of her._

"_Evolving?!" Ennis yelled. "They ripped his claws right out of his fingers! How is that evolving?!" He turned to Talia. "This is a useless debate! I'm done with it!" He walked over to the wall of the distillery, sticking his claws into it._

"_Ennis don't!" Deucalion called. "Don't make us apart of a historical cliché. With two such powers it never ends with an eye for an eye, a scrimmage becomes a war, a murder becomes a massacre and we end up no better than our enemies."_

_Ennis had so much anger bubbling through him and he scratched a spiral into the wall, decaling war._

Peter was drawing a spiral in the condensation on the window as the others watched. Stiles and Juliet had now moved to the couch with Stiles' arm was around her shoulders and Cora was sitting on top of the table. "The spiral, our signal for revenge." Peter said thinking about that night.

"Man, you guys really take that whole revenge thing to a whole new level don't you?"

Juliet shook her head at Stiles. "It's not just revenge." She broke away from Stiles' stare and looked at the spiral. She remembered being woken in the middle of the night by that spiral being scratched into her home by an angry werewolf from another pack, the poor soul didn't even have a chance against them, but Juliet refused to take a part in his killing which got her into major trouble with Marcus. "Losing a member of your pack isn't like losing family. It's like losing a limb." Juliet took a deep breath. "No matter what they do to you and no matter how mad they make you, you still love them." Stiles suddenly felt bad about being so ignorant to werewolves and how they took things. It was the first time he had gone deep into werewolves and their customs.

Peter shook his head like it was unthinkable. "They wouldn't even let him see his body."

"I don't get it." Cora said shaking her head. "What does this have to do with Derek?"

Peter turned to her. "Everything." He moved closer. "It's never just a single moment, it's a confluence of events. Personally, I looked at Ennis' circumstances and, I saw profound loss. Derek saw something different. He saw opportunity."

"Opportunity?" Stiles said taking his arm off of Juliet's shoulders and leaned forward. "For what?"

Peter looked over at Stiles. "To always be with her."

_Paige was playing the same old piece. She loved it and Derek loved to watch her play it. She could feel someone watching her so she smiled, stopped playing and looked up at Derek. "What are you staring at?"_

_He shook his head. "I'm listening. Am I distracting you?"_

"_No." She said with a cocky smile. "I've got laser focus." She turned back to the chello and Derek moved over to her._

"_You sure about that?"_

_She ignored him and continued to play as he ran his hand down her arm. He pushed the hair out of her face and kissed her ear softly. She smiled and stopped playing, looking up at him. "I hate you."_

"_No you don't." He said walking over to her other side. "You love me."_

_She moved her face closer to his. "Hate you."_

_He searched her eyes, growing serious. "You love me?" She nodded rapidly and then pulled her head to his for a kiss. _

"The thing was he had this constant fear." Peter said as Juliet stood up and leaned on the table next to Cora. "He was obsessing over it. Thinking about it, all day, always on his mind."

"And what was that?" Juliet asked.

"Turning her." The one thing Peter failed to mention was that he embedded that idea in Derek's mind and actually encouraged it. "I kept telling him not to do it." He lied. "Everyday the more he thought about it the more convinced he became. He blames me." He turned to Cora. "He probably convinced himself the whole thing was my idea."

"So what about embassaries?" Stiles asked walking over to Juliet and Cora. "Where do they play into this?"

Juliet took a deep breath. "It all goes back to the legend of the Lycan." Juliet jumped up on the table. "Do you know the legend?"

"I assume you know more about it than I do." Cora didn't even know about it and Peter probably knew just as much as Stiles did.

Juliet smiled. "According to myth some Greek citizens believed they owed their lives more to Prometheus than to the gods of Olympus. Some followers started a religion to honor the titans rather than the gods. Kind of like the original version of Satanists."

"Kind of like Deucalion?" Stiles asked.

Juliet nodded. "The son of Prometheus, Lycan, didn't honor the gods, but he also challenged them. He invited Zeus to a banquet where he tried to serve him the flesh of a human being." She shook her head. "Zeus was pissed, he blew the place apart with lightening bolts because he had the audacity to murder one of his children and he thought Zeus was stupid enough not to recognize his own child's body. That wasn't enough for him though. He punished Lycan and his sons by turning them into wolves." Juliet took a pause. "The part that not most people know is that Lycan found the druids in hopes that they would turn him and his sons back into human." 

"Why druids?" Cora asked.

Juliet turned to her. "The belief was that the ancient druids knew how to shape shift. They could make Lycan and his sons human again, but they did teach them how to shift back and forth. So the druids became important advisors to the pack."

"The druids," Cora continued and Stiles turned to look at her. "They keep us connected to humanity, but there are secrets, sometimes in the pack. Sometimes the alpha is the only one who knows who the embassary is. Derek and I had no idea about Deaton."

"Or his sister." Peter said. "Ms. Morell."

"She's an embassary too?" Stiles asked looking over at Juliet.

"Yeah," Juliet said. She was confused at the fact that Stiles had no idea. "For the alpha pack."

"Our guidance councilor?!" He turned to Juliet and she shrugged putting her hands up in defense.

"I thought you knew."

Stiles looked over at Peter. "Why don't you people tell me these things? I shared some intimate stuff with her."

"Did she give you good advise?" Cora asked.

Stiles shrugged. "Yeah, she actually did."

"That's what they do." Peter said with a smile. "That's what Deaton used to do for Talia." Peter sighed. "The night Paige was going to be turned he chose Ennis."

"Why Ennis?" Cora asked.

"Why not? Ennis needed a new member for his pack. Paige was young and strong. Doing a favor for Derek would put him in Talia's good graces and back then everyone wanted to be good with her."

"He doesn't remember it was Ennis does he?" Stiles asked.

"If he does he keeps it to himself."

"So then what happened?" Stiles asked. "Did he turn her?"

Peter smiled sadly. "Almost. He came at Ennis. A fifteen year old boy against a giant, but there was no reason for him to fight. She had already been bitten."

"So did she turn?" Cora asked.

Peter looked at her. "She should have." Juliet closed her eyes. She couldn't count all the times she had to watch people have a bad reaction to the bite and slowly die. "Most of the time the bite takes. Most of the time." Juliet reached for Stiles' hand.

"When you offered it to me," Stiles began. "You said if it doesn't kill you."

Peter nodded sadly. "If. He asked me what was happening to her even though he already knew the answer. It didn't matter that she was strong, some people just aren't made for this." Stiles pulled Juliet's hand and pulled it to his mouth, planting a kiss on the back of her palm. "She fought; she struggled desperately, trying to survive." He paused. "I remember taking her body from his arms, to the woods, to a place where I knew it would be found. Another in a long line of Beacon Hills animal attacks."

Cora and Juliet were both crying and Stiles had tears brimming. "What about Derek?" Cora asked.

"Taking an innocent life takes something from you as well." Juliet gripped Stiles' hand tighter. She had no idea what he would say. She had no idea how she would react. If these were their last moments together as a couple she wanted to be as close to him as she could. "A bit of your soul darkening, dimming the once brilliant golden yellow to a cold stale blue. Like mine." His eyes grew blue. "And like Juliet."

Stiles stood there for a moment letting it all sink in and then he turned to her. "You killed an innocent?"

She turned to look at him, feeling the tears beginning to fall at the fear of losing Stiles. "Stiles," She pleaded. "Please,"

He ripped his hand from hers. "You killed an innocent?!"

"Stiles, please," She said again as the first tear fell and she jumped down from the table she was sitting down.

"Who was it?" Juliet shook her head. "Tell me Juliet!"

She tried to go toward him, but he stepped back like she was going to kill him. Juliet took a deep breath to calm herself down. "I'll tell you." She nodded. "I'll tell you everything you want, but not here. We have to go."

"Go where?" He spat at her.

"Somewhere private." She said calmly. "Somewhere where I can tell you everything."

He grabbed his car keys off of the table and walked ahead, not really caring if she was following or not because right now he didn't feel like he knew her, at all and if what she did was unforgivable he would kick her ass out, not only out of his home, but also out of his life.


	20. Juliet's Story

**A/N: Just to start off James Jacobs is not a real person I just thought it would be interesting to have Juliet set up with a life where she had everything and then turn out to be the Juliet we all know. Thank you all so much for reading, I hope you enjoy!**

The Jeep came to a stop at the cliff looking over Beacon Hills and Stiles put the car in park. It had been the most silent ride either of them had endured. No one knew what to say, it's not like they could just go back to normal conversation with each other even though both of them really wanted to. They sat there in silence until Stiles turned to her, breaking the silent mostly because he had never gone without talking for so long. "Tell me."

She took a deep breath and looked over at him. "If I'm going to tell you the story of how I got blue eyes we have to start from the very beginning and keep going even after I get my blue eyes so you can truly understand." 

He studied her with a confused face. "What does that mean?"

Juliet turned and looked out at the lights of the lively town. "I had no idea what I was doing?"

Stiles shook his head like he was disgusted. "How could you not know you were murdering someone?" 

She turned to him sharply. "Do you remember what it was like for Scott in the beginning as a werewolf? He had no control." Stiles nodded. "It was like that for me, but ten times worse." She sighed and looked back at the town. "I wasn't lying when I said I was from Atlanta, Georgia and my mom really is a professional chef from Texas and my dad was a star quarterback for the Georgia Dogs and then he was drafted by the Falcons."

Stiles' eyes grew wide. "Your dad was James Jacobs of the Atlanta Falcons?"

She nodded with a smile. "Yeah."

"He set records."

"Yeah, there was one he set on my birthday and he said that was for me."

Stiles sat back in his seat suddenly realizing where the name of his most famous record he held came from. "The Juliet Milestone."

She nodded again. "Mom was a real Shakespeare enthusiast." She turned to Stiles. "That's where the name Juliet came from and Marie is my grandmother."

"So what does all of this have to do with your blue eyes?" Stiles asked getting suddenly harsh.

"I wasn't always a werewolf. I was human once, Stiles." She turned to look straight forward again. "Atlanta is one of my favorite places in the world. I love every bit of it from quiet, serene Centennial Olympic Park to rowdy downtown. There's always something going on whether it's a movie festival or a football game or a concert. I love it. It held some of the best moments of my life, but also the worst moment I have ever experienced before."

"Which is?"

She took a shaky breath and could feel the tears threatening to come out. "My first kill."

_Juliet, James and Anne walked down the hill to the screening of Grease at Centennial Olympic Park. It had quickly became one of Juliet's favorite movies and she was beyond thrilled that they were showing it on the huge movie screen set up. After they found a spot Juliet sat in between her parents playing with the charm bracelet they had just given her, it was her first real piece of jewelry. "What do you want from the food truck Ladybug?" James asked looking over at Juliet._

"_A burger!" Juliet said excitedly._

_Anne rolled her eyes. "She's definitely your daughter." _

_James smiled at her and gave her a small kiss. "What do you want?"_

"_Whatever." She said with a pleasant smile._

_He stood up and began to walk away. Anne looked down and saw James' wallet still sitting on the blanket they were using. She chuckled and picked up the wallet turning to Juliet. "I will be right back. Promise you won't leave?"_

_Juliet nodded. "I promise."_

_Anne kissed her daughter on the forehead and got up to find James. Juliet had only sat there for a few minutes when the sound of a flute was coming from somewhere nearby. She stood up and began to follow it. She knew she should have stayed at the blanket, but the sound was just too enchanting. There were thick trees nearby and she went walking through it wondering where the sound was coming from._

_Suddenly the sound stopped and she looked around confused. She had no idea how to get back to the blanket. She had no idea where she was. How long had she been walking? Things like that had happened every now and then with her seizures so she thought it was nothing until she heard the sound of howling not far from her. Her breath quickened and she ran as fast as her little legs could take her. She felt herself getting tackled down and she dug her fingers into the dirt hoping to stop whatever it was from pulling her legs._

_She was quickly flipped over and greeted by huge glowing red eyes. Juliet screamed as loud as she could, but he picked up her sweatshirt and clamped its hot jaw on her side. Her scream got even louder as the pain shot through her body and the thing pulled away from her. She got the sight of a man running away on all fours. She sat up with her hand on her stomach and got up beginning to run. She came out of the woods and she was then grabbed by the arm violently. She began screaming, but then saw her mother's familiar red hair falling down in cascading locks. "Mommy!" Juliet yelled as Anne pulled her in for a hug._

"_Juliet Marie Jacobs! Where were you and why are you all dirty?"_

"_Juliet!" James yelled running up to them. He got down on his knees so he could be eye to eye with her. "You scared us half to death." He said searching her eyes with fear._

"_I'm sorry." Juliet said looking down._

"_Come on," Anne said picking her up. "Let's just go home."_

_And Juliet didn't argue because she no longer cared about the movie. She was concerned with her side that was no longer hurting. It was like the pain was there for a few minutes, but then disappeared, like it was healing._

"Why didn't you tell them about it?" Stiles asked as Juliet paused.

She smiled at him. "Come on. A small kid says that they got bitten by a man with glowing red eyes and they're going to believe them?"

Stiles pointed to her side. "But your bite mark."

She shook her head. "It was already healing."

Stiles was staring at her feeling sick to his stomach. "Why the hell would they turn a ten year old girl?"

"Stiles," She whispered. "They weren't trying to turn me." His face turned into confusion. "They were trying to kill me."

_Juliet threw the covers off of her and went to the light switch. Her parents had tucked her in moments ago, but she couldn't sleep. She picked up her shirt and looked at her side. It had healed by the time she had gotten home which was confusing to her. Cuts didn't heal that fast, especially a bite. She opened the door to her bathroom and walked in turning on the light. She quickly used the bathroom and after she washed her hands she looked at herself in the mirror. She was focusing on her blue eyes when they quickly changed into bright yellow._

_She gasped and moved away from the mirror as if she could get away from herself. She turned off the light, slammed the bathroom door shut and then turned off the lights to her room, throwing the covers over her head when she finally got into the bed. She was breathing heavily and her heart was pounding as hard as it could. She had no idea what was going on with her. "Hello Juliet." Her eyes grew wide and she didn't want to look out from under the covers, but the temptation was too great. There was a dark skinned man standing by her now opened window. "Don't be scared." He said moving towards her. "I won't hurt you."_

"_Who-who are you?" Juliet stuttered. _

_He smiled and sat down on her bed, but she scoot back, not wanting to be anywhere near him. "My name is Marcus. We met briefly back at Centennial Olympic Park."_

_Her eyes grew wide suddenly remembering. "You…bit me."_

_He smiled. "Yeah, I did."_

"_Wh-wh-why?"_

"_Because I wanted to kill you." He said with a sick smile. Juliet began to cry and he moved closer to her. "No Juliet," He began to stroke her hair. "Don't cry. The fact that you didn't die is a very good thing." He leaned into her ear. "It means you're strong. It means you can be in our pack." Juliet was beyond confused. She had no idea what he was talking about which made her cry even more. "Tomorrow is a full moon and we're gonna leave, but before we do you have to prove to us that you can be in our pack."_

_At this point Juliet would do anything he said because he struck fear through her entire core and she hated that feeling. "And how do I do that?"  
_

_He smiled. "We're a special pack. We only take in people with blue eyes."_

_Juliet turned her head to the side. "But I do have blue eyes."  
_

_He laughed. "Now those blue eyes. These blue eyes are very hard to come by."_

Stiles felt sick to his stomach. The fact that someone had done this to Juliet, to anyone actually, made him want to vomit. "He made you kill someone?"

Juliet nodded. "He wanted the biggest, meanest, most ruthless pack around and was willing to do anything to get it." She turned to look at him. "Even turn ten year old girls and force them to kill." 

"But why?" Stiles asked trying to wrap his brain around it. "Why you that night?"

Juliet paused, trying to think of how to put her next words. "They hunted for fun and they liked hunting children." Stiles eyes grew wide with horror. "Usually small children who were bitten didn't survive from the bite and they got to watch them die, but in some circumstances, such as myself, some children live so they make them kill to make a pack of blue eyes, but if that child refuses then they," She paused, swallowing like it was hard to say. "They rip their heads off."

Stiles blinked a few times. "Rip their heads off?" He asked slowly.

"Biggest, meanest, most ruthless pack around." Juliet repeated. "And turning children was easier because they had even less control over their actions so it would easier for them to kill."

Stiles didn't want to ask the next question, but knew he had to. "Who did you kill?"

Juliet took a deep breath and leaned back into her seat. "My best friend."

_Juliet and Nina went running through the woods with smiles on their faces. Juliet had been experiencing all the powers of being a werewolf for the entire day and she thought it was the coolest thing. She was running ahead of Nina feeling the wind hit her face with her smile growing even wider. "Juliet!" Nina called in a fearful voice._

_Juliet followed the voice realizing Nina was no longer next to her. The full moon was bright overhead and her teeth began to ache. She put her hands to her gums and began groaning in pain and that's when she felt fangs growing out of her gums and then she saw claws coming out of her hands. She fell to the ground from the pain of growing all of these things for the first time. Her eyes turned golden yellow and she could see and hear better than anything. "Oh Juliet!" She heard Marcus call._

_She stood up and walked over to Marcus. Not having control over any of her actions she saw Nina and she growled. "Look who's joined us," One of the girls said in a sing song voice._

"_Macy, be nice." Marcus said with a smile. "She's our new wolf."_

"_Not until she murders the girl." Macy had long blonde hair and dark brown eyes, but her make up was dark and she looked evil._

_Marcus was stroking Nina's long brown hair as soft tears rolled down her cheeks. "Come on Juliet," Juliet let out a small growl. "Do what you're met to do."_

"_Juliet," Nina pleaded. "Please don't kill me."_

_Juliet wanted to run the other way, but she couldn't fight this uncontrollable urge. Marcus smiled at her face. He had seen it many times. She was debating on fighting it and giving in so he leaned down scratching Nina's arm a little letting the blood trickle down. Juliet couldn't control herself anymore. She went running at Nina and sunk her teeth into her neck. Nina began to scream, but she hushed her by slapping her hand on her mouth. She began to bite and claw at the girl until she went limp. When Juliet was done she looked up at Marcus and her mouth was now stained red with blood. Marcus smiled down at her. "Good job Juliet." She smiled showing her now bloodstained fangs and her eyes changed from warm, pure golden to stale, cold blue._

Juliet wiped a tear from her face and Stiles was looking out the window trying not to show that he was on the verge of tears for her. "I'll never forget Nina. She was best friend and I murdered her."

"You didn't have a choice." Stiles said turning back to her.

She nodded. "I know that, but it still kills me."

Stiles grabbed her hand and she looked up at him. "What happened next?"

She shrugged. "I went with them. We got the hell out of Georgia because they put out an Amber Alert for me."

"What about your parents?"

She smiled. "The last time I checked up on them was last year. They have a tombstone for me," She let out a small cry. "An empty grave they visit on my birthday every year." She sighed. "I guess it's symbolic. That little girl is gone and now I'm me." He grabbed her hand tighter and she sighed. "After hopping all over the place we finally ended up in LA. We figured the city was big enough so a few people could die a month and no one would really care. It wouldn't be enough for people think there were murderous werewolves in the area."

"Did you kill people?" Stiles asked slightly terrified of the answer.

Juliet nodded. "I didn't want to and every chance I got not to kill I took it, but when I didn't kill Marcus would beat the shit out of me." She shook her head. "He almost murdered me one night, if it wasn't for Bailey, I would be dead."

"Who's Bailey?" Stiles had never heard this person's name before.

Juliet felt a little nervous. "My...ex boyfriend." She said slowly.

"Oh," Stiles said looking down, feeling suddenly uncomfortable.

Juliet turned to look at him, biting her lip. "Yeah."

"Okay, so what did you do after he tried to kill you?"

She let out a deep sigh. "I went to another pack."

_Juliet stood in front of the members of the other pack as they listened to her proposal. "So you want me to get your alpha, Marcus Locklear, who is probably the scariest alpha I have ever met to just join forces with us?" Katie asked. She was the alpha of a local pack and someone Juliet had met a couple of times._

"_Yes." Juliet said finally._

"_Juliet," Katie began massaging her temple. "Do you understand how hard that is going to be?"_

"_If we can just talk to him maybe he'll change his ways."_

_Katie laughed a little. "Juliet, he's a freaking psychopath. He made you murder your best friend when you were ten years old."_

"_Trust me, I know."_

_She sighed looking at Juliet's pleading face. "Fine," Juliet began to cheer. "But the only thing I am doing is talking to him. He doesn't hate me and if he rips my head off you're the first person I'm going to haunt as a ghost." Juliet laughed and moved to hug Katie, beginning to think that things were going to change for the better._

"So," Stiles began. "Did he change?"

Juliet chuckled looking down at the charm bracelet. "It wouldn't be much of a story if he did would it?"

She looked up at Stiles with a fake smile and pushed her hair back with her right hand. "What happened?"

"Well," She turned to look at Stiles. "I didn't know it at the time, but Bailey wasn't the only one meeting with someone to try to change the pack."

Stiles' face twisted into interest. "Who was he meeting with?"

She shook her head. "Hunters."

Stiles was trying to wrap his head around how a werewolf could be stupid enough to trust hunters. "What the hell was going through that guy's head?"

Juliet smiled. "Obviously not much." She paused and began playing with her charm bracelet again. "It was the night Katie was going to talk to Marcus when the hunters came."

_Juliet walked into their mansion with Katie and her pack following. Marcus saw them and walked up to Juliet. "Juliet," He said with a sigh. "This better not be about getting me to stop killing again."_

"_Marcus," Katie said stepping forward to be next to Juliet. "This killing is getting out of control; someone is going to catch onto you and your pack eventually."_

_He smiled cockily. "I don't think so. I'm smart."_

"_Marcus," Katie was interrupted by the sound of a car door and all of the wolves turned to look outside remaining deathly quiet._

_The door opened and Bailey was pushed in by a large group of people. They began shooting up the place and Juliet could smell the wolf's bane from the bullets. She fell to the ground, passing out for a few moments and then waking up with her vision blurry. "You said you weren't going to hurt any of them." She heard Bailey say. "You said you were going to get them to stop killing."_

_The hunter studied Bailey and smiled. "We did, by murdering them."_

_His shook his head. "You're a monster."_

"_No," He said with a smile. "You're the monster." He snapped his fingers and another hunter came up and shot Bailey in the head and Juliet watched as his brains splattered all over the place._

_She was lucky she wasn't strong enough to say anything because she would have screamed as loud as she could. "Light it up." The main hunter said as he walked out the door. All of the hunters walked around throwing lighter fluid all over the floor and werewolves. One of them lit a match and threw it down immediately beginning to swallow the house in flames. _

_Juliet pulled enough strength together to begin crawling towards the back door of the house when she felt someone tug on her ankle. She looked back to find Marcus. She felt a rush of déjà vu from the night Marcus turned her. "You will not leave without me!" Juliet began clawing on the floor trying to crawl away from him, but he kept pulling her back. "I am your alpha!"_

_Juliet swung her free leg away from him and kicked him as hard as she could in the side of his head. While he was recovering she crawled away from him, stood up and saw the flames reach his ankles. It felt good to watch because after years of suffering his tyranny she was the one coming out on top. "YOU ARE NOT MY ALPHA ANYMORE!" Juliet screamed at the top of her lungs. He screamed from anger as the fire began to consume him. She turned to run out the back door when she ran right into Lenny. "Go that way!" She screamed, pushing him toward the back door._

_When they got out there was a hunter waiting for them. He advanced toward them and Juliet put a protective arm in front of Lenny as her eyes began to grow blue. She leapt out him, wrapping her legs around his waist and sinking her teeth into his neck. He struggled, but she managed to kill him quickly. She climbed off of his body after it fell to the ground and grabbed Lenny by the hand running away as their home was burning._

Stiles was watching her intently as the story came to an end. "We ran for days. The hunters who were after me believe I'm in the mountains and they haven't found me since."

"Wow." Stiles whispered.

"After Lenny was murdered by Gerard I found Derek in the woods that night and he took me in and the rest," She turned to look at him with a smile. "The rest you know."

He nodded and rubbed her hand in his. "I am so sorry I judged you back there."

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Don't be. It was my fault for not telling you anything."

He kissed her hand and looked up at her. "It doesn't forgive me for being a total dick."

She smiled. "Well I forgive you for being a total dick."

He studied her bright blue eyes. He didn't care what color they were or what that color meant because he loved Juliet with all his heart and he was ready to say it out loud. "I love you."

She blinked a couple of times, letting it register in her brain. She knew she loved him and the way he reacted to everything, so supportive and understanding, she knew, now was the time. "I love you."

He moved toward her and they began to kiss. Stiles had climbed on top of her and they had eventually moved to the back seat. Juliet had always pictured her first time with Stiles in a hotel room, being very romantic with rose petals all over the bed, but this was ten times better because she had finally said it all, everything about her past and the words she had been holding onto for months were now out and all she could think about was her love for the one and only Stiles Stilinski.


	21. Philosophers

**A/N: So I have been busy all weekend and I'm so sorry I didn't update at all. I feel terrible. So Stiles and Juliet aren't virgins anymore and they said "I love you" More drama and suspense is to come! Enjoy!**

"I honestly have no idea how I've gone this long without being a virgin." Stiles explained to Scott as they were playing video games.

"Yeah," Scott said not wanting to get too into the subject since he hadn't had sex in a while. "Uh huh."

"I mean," Stiles said. "Sex is awesome."

"Yeah." Scott said again.

Stiles turned to him getting slightly annoyed and paused the game as Scott turned to him sighing. "Can you at least pretend to listen?"

"Stiles, you lost your virginity and your relationship is going strong and I'm happy for you, but dude," He turned over to him. "I haven't had sex in over six months."

"And I hadn't had sex for sixteen years since last week." Scott rolled his eyes at him as Stiles' phone began to ring. He picked it up and looked at the caller ID. "Look who it is." He shoved the phone in Scott's face which was a picture of Juliet for the caller ID. "Hey babe." Stiles answered with a smile.

"Stiles," Juliet said urgently. "Meet us at the school now. Like right now."

Scott turned to look at Stiles panicked. "Jules, you okay?"

"I'm fine, but I think Lydia is about to find another body."

"Okay," Stiles said as he and Scott both stood up. "We'll be there in a second."

"Okay." She said in a shaky voice.

"Hey," Stiles said as he threw his hoodie on and grabbed his keys. "I love you."

"I love you."

Stiles hung up and turned to Scott. "Let's go."

They ran out of the house got into their separate vehicles. When they got to the school Stiles jumped out of his Jeep looking around franticly. "Where is she?"

"Over here." Juliet called.

Stiles ran to her hugging her quickly. "You okay?" He asked looking at her. She nodded and put his arm around her waist, turning to Lydia. "What happened?" 

"It's the same thing." Lydia said shaking her head. "The same thing as the pool. I got into the car heading somewhere completely different and ended up here." She turned to Juliet. "And then I called Juliet."

"And Allison was with me," Juliet continued and then turned to Stiles.

"We just got here." Allison confirmed.

"And I thought I should call you."

"You guys found a dead body?!" Stiles said turning to Juliet.

"Not yet." Allison said.

"Not yet?" Stiles asked looking from Juliet to Scott. "What do you mean not yet? Lydia, you're supposed to call us after you find the dead body." 

"Oh no." She said pointing a finger at him. "I'm not doing that again. You find the dead body from now on."

"How are we supposed to find the dead body?" Scott started hitting Juliet's arm and when she looked over she saw what he was in awe of. "You're always the one finding the dead body."

"Guys," Juliet said in an uneasy voice.

They all looked to where she and Scott were staring and their mouths fell open. "I found the dead body." Scott said.

The deputy was thrown on the stone sign reading: Beacon Hills High School that was now drenched with blood from her slit throat.

The police got there quickly and they all left before Sheriff Stilinski could see both Stiles and Juliet at a crime scene. Stiles and Juliet sat in the car in silence for a few moments when Juliet finally turned to him. "This is getting out of hand."

Stiles shook his head. "I know." 

"We have to do something."

"What can we do?" Stiles asked turning to her.

She shook her head. "Something."

When they got home they went into their separate rooms even though all they wanted to do was be with each other, but knew Sheriff Stilinski would kill them if he found them in the same bed so they reluctantly fell asleep without each other.

The next morning Sheriff Stilinski left early to go to the school to discuss the death of the deputy. Stiles was hiding behind a pole hanging on every word he said. Juliet walked by and studied Stiles. "What are you doing?"

He turned to her, a little startled at first, but then happy. "Can you here him?"

"Stiles," Juliet said dropping to a whisper. "Your dad took me into his home with no questions and you want me to listen in on his work related conversation.

"Yes!" He screamed.

The Sheriff looked over at the two and they turned around and began to jog away when he called out, "Hey!" They both stopped, shutting their eyes. "Hey, back it up." They both turned around and looked at him with guilty stares. "I know what you're thinking; you've got all these ideas about patterns and people dying in threes."

"Murdered." Stiles corrected.

"Sacrificed actually." Juliet continued.

"I've got half the state and the FBI on this." He shook his head and his voice grew hoarse. "They're not getting away with killing one of our own."

Stiles looked down. "They killed Tara. How many times has she helped me with my math homework when we had to wait at the station for you?"

"Just, uh, get to class okay?" He turned to Juliet. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

She looked at Stiles nervously and then nodded, following him a few feet away from Stiles. "What's up?" 

"Look, Juliet," The way he said it sent fear running through her spine. She didn't want to be kicked out. She loved living in the Stilinski house. "This is going to sound like strange request, but you're so much," He paused searching for the words. "Tougher than Stiles." Juliet was confused. "Juliet, I'm just asking you to keep a close eye on Stiles." The Sheriff looked over at his son who was trying to swat away a fly. "He's,"

"Stiles?" Juliet offered with a smile.

He chuckled. "Yeah." He looked over at Juliet growing serious. "Just promise me you'll protect him?"

Juliet nodded. "You don't even have to ask." Juliet said as she breathed out a sigh of relief.

"What did you think I was going to ask you?"

Juliet shook her head, brushing it off. "It's nothing." He gave her a knowing look and she sighed. "I thought you were going to talk to me about finding another place to live."

The Sheriff shook his head seeming shocked she would go to that conclusion. "Juliet, I would never." He chuckled. "You turned into be the daughter I always wanted."

Juliet smiled. "And you've become a substitute father." She said tapping his arm lightly.

"I love you Juliet." He said smiling.

She nodded, fighting back tears. It was like she had a father back again. "I love you too." He pulled her in for a hug and when he pulled away he waved walking off.

Stiles came walking up to her. "What did he talk to you about?"

She turned to him, smiled, feeling all the love she had for him pump through her body and ruffled his hair. "Nothing important. Let's get to English." She grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the door to the English hall as Stiles looked back to where his father was standing, puzzled.

When they got to Ms. Blake's class she began lecturing. "Idioms, analogies, metaphors and similes," Juliet tried to listen, but she just didn't like Ms. Blake. Especially after Derek slept with her after Juliet specifically told him not to have any contact with her. "All tools a writer uses to tell their story." She stopped by Lydia who was sitting behind Juliet. She was drawing a tree again. "Lydia, I wasn't aware you had so many hidden talents."

She looked up and smiled. "You and every guy I've ever dated."

"Well, that was an idiom by the way." Lydia rolled her eyes at Ms. Blake and went back to drawing. She moved towards the front of the classroom where Juliet, Stiles and Scott were sitting. "Idioms are somewhat of a secret," She looked over at Juliet and then at Scott. "To the people who know the language or the culture. They're phrases that only make sense if you know the key words with a phrase like seeing the whole board."

"Chess." Stiles whispered.

"Very good Stiles." Ms. Blake said smiling at him. "Do you play?"

"No, my dad does."

She smiled at him and then walked away from their row continuing her lecture. "I think I can get to Ethan. I'm pretty sure I can make him talk." Scott said turning to Stiles and Juliet.

"Why do you want to do that for?" Stiles asked.

"The druids are embassaries right? So what if the Darach was an embassary to the alphas?"

"Okay," Stiles began. "First of all, I can't believe we've gotten to the point where a sentence like what if the Darach was an embassary to the alphas actually makes sense to me." Juliet shrugged. It didn't seem _that _crazy after everything she had experienced. "Second of all, we're gonna have a huge problem getting to Ethan."

"Why's that?" Scott asked.

"Because we have to get through Aidan." Juliet said while looking at Scott and Stiles nodded. "Ever since they've been back at school they're always together. How are we going to separate them?"

They all thought for a moment and then in a genius moment they all shared the same idea. They turned to look at Lydia and when she noticed their exited eyes she put her pen down. "What now?" She groaned.

Lydia went to hook up with Aidan while Scott, Stiles and Juliet went to talk to Ethan. As Ethan was walking by in the hallway Scott and Juliet both grabbed one of his arms and took him into one of the stairwells. "What are you doing?"

"Relax," Juliet said with an eye roll. "We just want to talk."

"Why are you even talking to me? I killed your friend." He looked at Stiles. "How do you know I'm not going to kill another one?" 

"Is he looking at me? Are you threatening me? You know what I'm going to do," He moved closer to him and Juliet's eyes grew wider. "I'm gonna get an extra large branch of mountain ash, wrap it in wolf's bane, roll it in mistletoe and shove it up your-" 

"Stiles!" Juliet said as Scott pushed him back. "I think you've made your point." Juliet said with a small chuckle.

Scott turned back to Ethan. "We're talking to you because I know you didn't want to kill Boyd. I think that if something like that happened now, you wouldn't do it again."

Ethan closed his eyes. "You don't know what we owe them." He opened his eyes. "Especially Deucalion, we weren't like Kali and Ennis when we met him. We weren't alphas, we were omegas." They all shared a confused look and then turned back to Ethan. "In actual wolf packs omegas are the scapegoats, the last to eat, and the one that has to take the abuse from the rest of the pack."

"So you and your brother were like the bitches of the pack?" Stiles asked.

Juliet gave Stiles a look and he shrugged. "Something like that."

"What happened?" Juliet asked truly interested.

"They were killers." Memories began pouring through Ethan's head of the killing and worst of all, the blood. "People talk about us as monsters, but they are the ones that gave us the reputation and our alpha was the worst of them." Juliet looked over at Stiles and he grabbed her hand knowing that a million bad memories were running through her mind. Stiles thought about saying something sarcastic, but knew Juliet wouldn't appreciate it. "We didn't know how to control it back then."

"Deucalion taught you." Juliet said knowingly. It was like how Laura taught her.

Ethan nodded looking at Juliet. "And then we fought. We took down the entire pack, one by one and when we finally got to our alpha he was begging for his life." He looked like he was reminiscing. "And we ripped him apart." He turned to Scott. "Literally."

"What about your embassary?" Scott asked. He was quiet.

"All of them are dead? Kali's? Ennis'? Yours?" Juliet asked.

He nodded. "All except Deucalion's."

"Morell." Scott said looking at Stiles and Juliet.

Ethan touched his chest and let out a little cry. "What's going on?" Scott asked. "Are you hurt?"

"Not me," He looked up. "My brother."

Cora wanted to make Aidan mad so when he was making out with Lydia she attacked him and they were now fighting in the boy's locker room. Aidan grabbed Cora by the neck and threw her into the sinks. She groaned and Aidan picked up a weight. "Ethan stop!" Lydia screamed. He moved closer to her. "Stop!"

He hit Cora with the weight on the side of the head and Lydia went running over to the girl. Scott, Stiles, Juliet and Ethan had just gotten into the locker room and Juliet, Scott and Ethan pulled the weight away from Aidan as Stiles went with Lydia to check on Cora. When they had gotten the weight out of Aidan's hands Juliet ran over to Cora. "You can't do this!"

"She came at me!" 

"It doesn't matter! Kali gave Derek until the next full moon; you can't touch her or anybody in this room!"

Aidan looked down at all of them, letting out a growl. Ethan pulled away Aidan and Stiles looked down at Cora who had blood coming out of her head. "I think she's really hurt."

Juliet had helped Cora up, but she pushed her off, walking over to the sink and beginning the clean the blood off of her head with paper towels, water and soap. "Are you okay?" Scott asked.

"I'm fine." Cora said angrily.

"She doesn't look okay." Lydia said.

She tried to stand up without leaning on anything, but started to fall so they all tried to catch her. "I said I'm fine." She said as she put her hand out so no one would help her.

"Do you realize how suicidaly crazy you are? What were you thinking going after them?" Juliet lectured at her and Cora rolled her eyes.

"I did it for Boyd." She looked at them angrily. "None of you were doing anything."

"We're trying." Scott said.

"And you're failing." They all looked down, avoiding eye contact. "You're just a bunch of stupid teenagers, running around, thinking you can stop people from getting killed." Stiles had lost all attraction he had towards her in that moment. "All you really do is show up late. All you really do is find the bodies."

She walked off and they all looked at each other in silence. "Well, she's definitely a Hale." Stiles said. Juliet turned to him with a smirk and he grabbed her hand, giving it a small squeeze and then letting go. "I'll make sure she gets home." Stiles walked out and Scott went to go speak with Ms. Morell about the alpha pack as Lydia and Juliet went on with the day like it was normal.

During Juliet's class and Lydia's study hall there was a loud shrill scream that Juliet knew was Lydia's. The entire class went into the room next door where they found Lydia at the back of the room shaking and crying. Juliet stayed with her as Ms. Blake was talking to her. "I don't understand why no one is calling the police." Lydia said in an annoyed voice.

"They're going to make an announcement over the PA." 

"But that's not going to do anything! I told you he's gone like the others, taken."

"Okay," Ms. Blake said in an annoyed voice. "Look, we're just trying to understand. All we know is Mr. Westover didn't show up for class."

"And the last time that happened was Mr. Harris." Juliet pointed out. "Has anyone heard from him lately?" 

"He's gone." Lydia continued. Lydia turned around and moved to the board where she had written the number two. "And he's going to be the second murder."

"Lydia," Ms. Blake said patiently. "You wrote that number."

"Okay fine," Lydia moved closer to her. "I'm psychic." 

"You're psychic?" Ms. Blake asked in a misbelieving tone.

"I'm something!" Lydia yelled as Juliet yelled she's something.

"A deputy and a teacher?" Juliet heard Ethan ask. "What's the pattern?" 

"I don't know." Scott said staring at the number and Juliet had started looking at it. She also had no idea.

Scott and Juliet stayed at the school since the concert was in about an hour when Juliet got a call from Allison and before Juliet could greet her Allison began talking. "So we know the groups of people who are being sacrificed. It's virgins, soldiers, healers, philosophers and guardians." She paused taking a breath. "At first we thought it was guardians because of the deputy, but then-"

"It's philosophers." Juliet concluded.

"Yeah," Allison breathed. Scott looked over at Juliet panicked. "We found Mr. Westover. He' dead." Juliet closed her eyes. "I'll be at the concert soon."

"Yeah," Juliet said. "Allison, be careful."

"I will."

They hung up and Juliet rapidly dialed Stiles' number. "Hey," She said before he could say anything. "Did Allison tell you about the groups of people being sacrificed?"

"Yeah, she thinks it's guardians like law enforcement."

"She was wrong. Its philosophers. Allison and her father just found Mr. Westover."

"That makes sense, Tara wasn't always a cop she used to teach middle school."

"Then the last one is going to be another teacher."

"But there are dozens of them and they're all headed home."

"No," Scott said as Juliet turned to him confused. "They're all going to the recital."

"Juliet," Stiles said hearing Scott. "Stay right there. I'll be there as fast as I can."

"Stiles," She said right before he hung up. "I love you." 

He let out a shaky breath. "I love you."

They hung up and Juliet turned to Scott. "Let's get inside."

Once they got inside Lydia joined them and Scott looked over at her confused. "I thought you were going home."

"I can't. I don't know why I'm the one finding the bodies, but maybe if I stop trying to fight it I can stop it before it happens." Juliet smiled at her and Lydia reached out for her hand, moving to the other side and Scott grabbed Juliet's hand.

Juliet looked at them both and smiled. "I love you guys." They both laughed and they had a small group hug. Lydia broke away from them as the concert began and walked outside.

During their first song Allison walked in with her father and Isaac. When Scott and Juliet saw them they couldn't help, but feel a twinge of jealousy. Juliet shook her head. She shouldn't be jealous about Isaac and Allison, she had Stiles and he was an amazing boyfriend, but why was it there? After Isaac saw them he walked off, looking guilty and shortly after Stiles walked in. When Juliet saw him he wrapped her in a hug and gave her a small kiss, keeping his arm around her waist they watched the rest of the concert.

Juliet began to look around and she couldn't see her familiar red headed friend. "Lydia." She whispered looking at Stiles. Scott and Stiles began looking around and then they all headed out the door looking for her. "Lydia!" Juliet called. Scott and Juliet began looking all around and smelling.

"Anything?" Stiles asked. They both shook their heads. "She's not answering texts." Suddenly a scream rang through the air while Scott and Juliet put their hands to their head. They both fell to the floor and Stiles moved closer to her, putting his hand on her back. "Juliet?"

When the scream stopped Juliet and Scott looked at each other. "Lydia." They both said at the same time.

"Go." Stiles told them. Juliet gave him an unsure look and he nodded. "Go! I'll catch up with you!"

Scott and Juliet quickly shifted, got on all fours and ran to where the scream had come from, Ms. Blake's room. When they showed up Ms. Blake and thrown a knife into the Sheriff's shoulder and he fell to the ground. Juliet was filled with rage so she ran at her first. She tried to slit her throat, but she dodged it and Scott ran after her trying to hit her in the head, but she also dodged it. With her power she pushed the two of them back into the stacked chairs. Juliet and Scott fell to the floor, coughing up blood. Juliet wasn't far from the Sheriff and he looked at her, worried. She pushed the gun towards him and he picked it up pointing it at Jennifer Blake.

Stiles was outside the door, trying to push the desk in front of it so he could be in the room. So he could try to save them. "There was a girl, years ago, we found her in the woods. Her face and body were slashed up. That was you wasn't it?"

Jennifer smirked. "Maybe I should have started with philosophers, knowledge and strategy." She moved closer to him and he shot her leg and it immediately healed. "Healers," She picked him up by the knife in his chest.

"Stop." Juliet cried out weakly as he screamed in pain and she pushed him against the wall.

"Warriors," She ripped his badge off. "Guardians," She crushed it in her hands and threw it to the ground. "Virgins," She leaned in and kissed him, but the Sheriff was beyond confused. When she pulled away her face changed into its true scarred form.

She was taking him out the window and Juliet finally had enough strength to stand up. "NO!" She yelled, but it was too late. They were gone.

Stiles had finally got the door open and by the look of the shattered glass on the floor he knew he was too late. "Dad!"


	22. Jacobs Family Reunion

"Derek?" Jennifer called as she opened the door to his loft. "Derek!" She began looking around, unaware that the teenagers had beaten her there with a special weapon. "Derek, where are you?"

"Right here." He said coming out from his room.

"Oh, thank god." She ran to him and jumped into a hug. When she pulled away she grabbed onto his arms. "Something happened at the recital, at the school and I need to tell you before you hear any of it from them."

"From who?" 

"Scott, Juliet, Stiles, they're going to tell you things, things you're going to want to believe, but you have to trust me. You have to trust me."

Derek shook his head like he didn't understand. "What is it?"

"Promise you'll listen to me." She pleaded.

"Promise." He said reassuringly.

She leaned in and kissed him, but the kiss was different. It felt like he wasn't even there during the kiss. She pulled away and looked at him skeptically. "They're already here aren't they?" 

Scott, Stiles and Juliet stepped out from behind one of the walls and she turned to look at them. Scott and Juliet were holding up their tough faces, but Stiles couldn't, his dad had just been taken from him. "So, they told you it was me? That I'm the one taking people?" 

"We told him you're the one killing people!" Scott said angrily.

"Oh, that's right." She chuckled, sarcastically. "Committing human scarifies. Cutting their throats? I probably do it in my lunch hour so I can get back to teaching high school English for the rest of the day. That makes _perfect_ sense."

"Where is my dad?" Stiles asked with a tear running down his face.

"How should I know?" She said insensitively and then turned back to Derek. "Don't tell me you believe this."

Derek looked over at the three and Juliet gave him a pleading look. "Do you know what happened to Stiles' father?" Derek asked blandly.

"No." She said shaking her head.

"Ask her about how she almost _killed_ Lydia, one of my best friends." Juliet spat out.

She turned to Juliet rapidly. "Lydia Martin?! I don't know anything about that."

"Then what do you know?" Derek asked menacingly and she turned back to him ready to defend herself with another lie.

"I know that these teenagers for whatever misguided reason are filling your head with an absurd story." She turned back to them giving a menacing look, Derek couldn't see. "One they can't prove by the way."

Scott pulled out the jar of mistletoe he had gotten from Deaton. "What if we can?"

"What is that?" She asked obviously terrified, but trying to keep it together.

"Your worse nightmare." Juliet said with a smile. "A poison and a cure."

"Which means," Scott continued. "You can use it, but it can also be used against you."

"Mistletoe?" She looked beyond angry and then Scott threw it at her. Her face began to change into the distorted scarred one that was pale and had long scars running across it.

Derek looked her up and down like he couldn't believe it, like he was shocked he couldn't see past it. She tried to run, but Derek was faster. "Derek, wait, wait." He grabbed her neck, grew out his claws and began to lift her in the air and she put her hands to her neck trying to get his hands off of her. "You need me."

"What are you?" He growled at her.

"The only person who can save your sister." She gasped out. "Call Peter. Call him!" Derek called him; quickly finding out Cora had been throwing up black blood and mistletoe.

When Derek hung up the phone he began squeezing her neck tighter. "Derek," Juliet said cautiously, realizing she was the only key to getting Sheriff Stilinski. "Derek, what are you doing?"

"Her life," She gasped out. "It's in my hands."

"Stop!" Stiles yelled getting closer to him. "Derek! Stop!" 

"Stilinski," She sounded like she had finally found the right leverage. "You'll never find him."

"Derek." Juliet said desperately as her eyes began to water.

"Derek!" Scott called out.

He dropped her and she looked up at him with a wicked smile. "That's right, you need me." She turned to the others. "All of you." Derek shared a terrified look with the other three and Jennifer's cocky smile got even wider.

They split up, Derek and Jennifer in his car and Scott, Stiles and Juliet in Stiles' car. Stiles was driving as Juliet sat up front and Scott in the back and the storm had finally hit Beacon Hills, hard. Jennifer was doing all the talking in Derek's car when he responded with the occasional "Shut up" or "Stop talking." While Scott, Stiles and Juliet were talking about Jennifer wondering what exactly she had planned out and what was still to come.

When they got to the hospital they jumped out of their cars in the pouring rain and began to make their way towards the front. Juliet was the first one up followed by Jennifer even though all of this insanity was going on they were still girls and they still cared about their hair. Derek followed, making sure Jennifer wouldn't go anywhere and Scott and Stiles were last with a baseball bat. "What's that?" Juliet asked Stiles as they were heading into the hospital.

"You got claws I got a bat." He quickly defended.

Derek had a tight grip on Jennifer's arm, leading the way as the three teenagers followed. "Scott!" They heard Melissa call. They all stopped and turned around to face her. "What are you doing here? The hospital is evacuating." 

"We're here for Cora." Scott answered. 

She looked at everyone behind Scott. "All of you?" She studied Stiles. "Why does Stiles have my bat?" Stiles studied the bat, self consciously.

"Mom, just trust me on this. You need to get out of here." She studied all of the others then looked back at Scott. "_Right now_."

"The building is supposed to be clear in thirty minutes." She explained. "We've got two ambulances coming back, one of Cora and the other for a couple visiting from Atlanta, Georgia." Juliet perked up at the name. "One's ten minutes out and the other one is twenty. Cora needs to be on one of those, they'll be picking up in the basement garage."

"Who's the other couple?" Juliet asked.

Melissa looked confused by her question, but answered anyway. "Um, Jacobs is the last name." Juliet turned to Stiles. "Anne and James." She said finally remembering. "Anne and James Jacobs."

Juliet's mouth dropped and she put a hand on her stomach from the huge pit that had just fallen to the bottom of her stomach. "What room?" Juliet asked urgently.

"Uh, 210, right by Cora's."

Juliet ran ahead and the others followed confused. "What are you going to do when you see them?" Stiles asked.

She shook her head hitting the elevator button five times. "I don't know."

"Who are Anne and James Jacobs?" Scott asked.

The elevator door opened and Juliet turned to Scott before walking in. "My parents."

They all stood in the elevator in uncomfortable silence when Jennifer looked down at Derek's hand still on her arm. She rolled her eyes. "You don't have to keep me on a leash Derek, I'm going to help." She looked to her left and Scott was staring her down and when she looked to her right so was Stiles, bat ready. She rolled her eyes and looked back at the front, ignoring all of her stares.

The elevator doors opened and Juliet ran out with Stiles following her and the lights began to flicker. Juliet ran into the room and saw her mother standing over her father's bed. Anne looked up at Juliet, thrown at first and then began talking to her as Stiles joined. "Hi, are you with the hospital?"

Juliet really had no idea what to do. She was speechless. She hadn't spoken to her mother since she was ten years old and all she wanted to do was run to her and tackle her into a hug, but she didn't recognize her. "Yeah," Stiles finally answered. "Interns."

She smiled. "Great, can you help my husband; he's in a lot of pain."

Juliet nodded and moved towards her father. His blonde hair had grown out a little since she last saw him. He had small little curls at the top of his head, matching the curls she got when it was humid outside. "Um," Juliet began, turning to her mother. "Sometimes human contact can help the pain." She nodded and Juliet turned back to her father, grabbing his hand. She moved so Anne wouldn't be able to see as she took the pain away from her father and he slowly opened his bright blue eyes that matched hers. She smiled down at him and then turned back to Anne. "See,"

"Stiles," Scott said poking his head in the room. "We have to get Cora and get out of here."

"We are not leaving them." Stiles whispered.

Scott shook his head. "I wasn't suggesting that we should."

Juliet turned to Anne. "We have to get him out of here. It's not going to be safe with the power going out. There's an ambulance that should be here any minute in the basement garage."

"Okay," She turned to James and put her arm around him, Juliet joining on the other side guiding him out of the room and into the hallway where Derek, Jennifer, Scott and Stiles were. "You all work for the hospital?" 

They all looked at each other. "Something like that." Derek answered.

There was the sound of fighting ahead and they all looked to the double doors a few feet in front of them. The doors were pushed open and Peter went sliding across the floor, landing at their feet. He looked up noticing them all and took a deep breath. "We've got a problem." They all turned their heads to the side for more clarification. "Big problem." He said picking his head up.

They all looked ahead of them and the alpha twins were morphed together, growling viciously. Anne and James's eye popped out of their skull when they saw the two. Derek turned quickly and ran after the two. "God dammit." Juliet mumbled taking her father's arm off from around her shoulders. "Stiles," He moved his shoulder under his arm and turned to James who was staring at him confused. Stiles just waved.

Juliet grew out her fangs and claws, her eyes growing blue and then joined Derek in the fight with Scott following. The twins had just thrown Derek into a wall and when Juliet got to them he kicked her in the abdomen knocking her down on the floor so hard she couldn't breathe. Scott ran at them and began punching them in the head. Stiles noticed Cora lying down behind the fighting werewolves and turned to Peter. "Cora." He said pointing at her unconscious body. "Anne, James," Stiles began. The two looked to him, eyes still wide and still in shock. "You're gonna have to hold on."

Anne pulled James closer to her and they ran with Peter following to Cora. Peter picked up Cora and Juliet was finally getting up. "Ethan, Aidan, stop." Scott pleaded as they had him pushed against a wall. "You don't know what you're doing."

"All we want is her." They growled back. Juliet and Derek looked back to see Jennifer backing up into the elevator.

Ethan and Aidan let Scott go and Juliet crawled over to Scott. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Fine," He answered quickly and made a hand gesture to ask if she was okay.

"I'm good."

"Come on."

Scott helped her up and they began running so Ethan and Aidan wouldn't catch them. They had just went through another double door, James was now walking on his own and with the help of Anne he was jogging. Peter was leading, followed by Stiles, then Anne and James and finally Derek, Scott and Juliet. "Don't stop." Derek called.

Stiles stopped as Peter, Anne and James continued through the door and Scott, Derek and Juliet stayed and looked over at Stiles. "Stiles!" Juliet called in a worried voice.

Stiles hit them in the back of the head with the bat, but it shattered on impact. His jaw dropped as he looked at the broken bat and when they turned to him, growling Stiles backed up and ran through the double doors. Derek, Scott and Juliet stayed to fight off the twins and once they got a far enough advantage they took off after Stiles, Peter, Anne and James.

When they ran through the door Stiles moved towards them. "Juliet!" He hugged her as tight as he could and Anne and James's heads snapped in their direction.

"Where's the big guy?" Peter asked, tending to Cora.

"Close." Derek said looking out the window.

"Juliet?" They both asked at the same time. Juliet broke away from Stiles' hug and grabbed his hand. Everyone turned to look at Juliet. Anne walked toward her. "My Juliet?" She asked.

Juliet nodded. "Hi mom." She said in a teary voice.

Anne got right in front of her and touched her red hair, the color hadn't changed. It was still the same dark red. "You're alive." She whispered. She cupped Juliet's face in her hands and she looked at her mother hopefully. "You're beautiful." Anne pulled her into a tight hug that Juliet returned and she was now crying into her mother's shoulder. James moved towards her, tears already falling down his face. He touched her hair; his perfect little red head was alive after all these years of thinking she was dead. He put his face in her hair, breathing her in. She even smelt the same.

"I hate to break this touching family moment." Peter began. Juliet broke away from the hug, but still had her arms around them. "But where is Jennifer?"

"Gone." Juliet answered, wiping her tears away.

"Gone?!" Stiles exclaimed. "Are you KIDDING ME?!"

"Be quiet!" Derek exclaimed, getting closer to him.

"Me be quiet? Me be quiet?! You're telling me what to do now when your psychotic girlfriend is mass murdering people, the second one you've dated by the way, and has gotten my dad tied up somewhere waiting to be ritually sacrificed?"

"Stiles," Scott said moving toward them. "They're still out there."

"And they want her. And we don't have her which means my dad," He turned to Derek. "And Cora are both dead."

"Not yet!" Juliet yelled. She moved out of her parent's grip and moved to Peter. "Is she really dying?"

"She's definitely not getting any better."

"There has to be something we can do to help her." Juliet said putting her hands on her head. James smiled when he noticed her charm bracelet was still on her wrist, with new charms added.

The doors went flying open and they all looked to see Jennifer walking in. "You can't; only I can." She looked over at Stiles. "I can save her and tell you where Sheriff Stilinski is." Juliet and Stiles looked at each other and then back at her. "But there is a pack of alphas in this hospital that wants me dead. So I'll help you, but only when I'm out of here and safe." She looked at each of them. "Only then."

Derek threw a table down and tried to run at her, but Scott and Juliet stopped him. "She was trying to get out!" He yelled pointing an angry finger at her.

"I was trying to keep myself from getting killed! You can't blame me for that."

"What _the hell_ is going on?" Anne asked, completely confused.

Juliet put a hand up as if to say in a minute. "I'll explain later."

"If you want to show you're one of the good guys," Stiles began. "Then heal Cora."

"Not until I'm safe."

"I'd like to volunteer a different method of persuasion. Let's torture her." Peter said with a smile.

"Sounds fun." Juliet said, crossing her arms with a wicked smile. Anne and James were taken aback by how evil she looked in that moment and that she would agree with torture.

Derek began to walk towards her. "Works for me." 

"Um," A voice came on the intercom. It was Melissa's and she sounded scared. "Can I have your attention? Mr. Deucalion," There was a pause. "Excuse me, just Deucalion requests you bring the woman calling herself Jennifer Blake to the ER reception. Do this and everyone else can leave. You have ten minutes."

The voice went off and Scott looked like he was going to lose it. "He's not going to hurt her." Jennifer said. 

"Shut up!" Derek said pointing at her.

"He won't!" She looked at Scott. "You know why. Tell them it's true."

"What is she talking about?" Derek asked.

Everyone looked at Scott confused and he wasn't explaining. Jennifer rolled her eyes and did the explaining for him. "You're not the only one he wants in his pack. Deucalion doesn't just want an alpha pack, he wants perfection. That means adding the rarest of the alphas to his rank."

"A true alpha." Juliet breathed out. She couldn't help, but feel a twinge of jealousy towards her best friend.

"What is that?" Stiles asked.

"The kind that doesn't have to steal his power from another." Peter said looking at Derek and then back at Scott. "One who can rise by the force of his own will. Our little Scott."

"It doesn't matter." Scott told Derek. He looked at Jennifer. "We still need to get her out of here."

"Scott," Stiles said walking up to him. "What about your mom?"

"My mom said there's one more ambulance coming in twenty minutes and I don't think we've been here that long. If we get down to the garage and into the ambulance we can get out of here."

"The twins aren't going to let us just walk out." Peter said.

"I'll distract them." Scott said.

"I'll help you." Derek told him.

"I'm sorry." Jennifer said. "But I'm not going anywhere without you Derek." Juliet rolled her eyes and everyone else just looked at her like she didn't belong.

"I'll do it." Peter said. "But I'd prefer not to be out there with an advantage."

"An advantage?" Stiles asked. "Like a weapon?"

"Something better than a baseball bat."

They all looked at each other for a moment and began searching through the supply room they were in while Juliet gave her parents the shortened version of what was happening, skipping out on the details of how she became a wolf and her bloody start at this new life. "So you're a werewolf?" James asked after she was done.

"That's like all you got out of that?"

"So Jennifer," Anne said looking in her direction. "Is the Darach?" 

Juliet looked over at Jennifer, giving her a dirty look. "I like to call her a psychopathic bitch but yeah," Jennifer rolled her eyes and Juliet turned back to her parents. "She's the Darach."

Anne and James looked at each other. "We just have so many questions for you."

Juliet was about to respond when Stiles asked, "What about these?" She turned to look at him and he was holding up a defibrillator.

She gave him a worried look. "Do you know how to use those?"

"No." Stiles answered slowly.

Juliet got up and took them from him. "Then I would put those down." She put them back in the bin where he had found them and put her hand on her back.

"Epinephrine?" Scott suggested holding a large needle with liquid in it.

"That's only going to make him stronger." Derek said shaking his head.

Peter studied it. "How strong?"

"Let's find out." Juliet said grabbing it from Scott. She stuck it into his chest and he was pumped.

He walked out of the room with Scott and the needle still sticking out of his chest and he ripped it out then looked forward at the alpha twins who began to morph together. "Let's rumble."

The others ran out of the room, with Stiles holding onto one of her hands and James holding onto the other. They were making their way to the basement garage. They put Cora inside the ambulance with Stiles, Anne and James following her in. "Derek," They heard Jennifer call. "Over here."

Derek touched Juliet's arm signaling for her to follow him so she did and they saw the driver, lying on the ground, bloody and unconscious. "Oh Julia," They heard Kali call. "It is you." Juliet looked into the window of the ambulance urgently and when Stiles saw her he closed the doors, locking them all in.

"You can't beat her." Jennifer said.

"That's why we're going to run." Derek told her.

"Good plan." Juliet said in a terrified voice.

They ran back into the hospital and Stiles looked out the window fearfully, scared about what was going to happen to Juliet. "Wait, wait!" Jennifer called as Derek and Juliet tried to run ahead. "The elevator!"

When they looked forward Kali was running towards them so Derek put a hand on Juliet's back and pushed her towards the elevator as he pushed a gurney in front of Kali then running into the elevator himself. The three of them were breathing heavily when the power shut off and the elevator was stuck with only the emergency lights on and half of them were burnt out.

Derek tried to open the door, but the floor was just out of reach. Derek sighed and moved to the back of the elevator. "If you're thinking service hatch they bolt from the outside so you'll have to break it." Jennifer told him. "All you're going to do is make a lot of noise that is going to tell them exactly where we are."

"Kali already knows." Juliet told her.

"Not necessarily, she saw that we got in, but she might not know that we didn't get out."

"If I get through then we can go to another floor."

"Or you'd end up fighting them alone in an elevator shaft." He rolled his eyes and moved towards the elevator doors. "They'll rip my head off before either of you can land a punch."

"Then someone needs to get the backup generator running again." Juliet said pulling out her phone, texting Scott. He replied quickly. "Don't leave. On our way." Juliet read right before putting her phone up.

Then they all fell into an awkward silence. It had been about ten minutes and Scott and Peter hadn't gotten to the elevator yet. "Anything?" Jennifer asked. Derek and Juliet both ignored her. "Derek, I know what you're thinking, that I'm using you." Juliet looked over at Derek. "That everything that happened between us is a lie or that I'm evil or a bitch, but I hope you're not thinking the superficial thought." She looked at her reflection on the elevator door. "Is that her real face? The slashed, mutilated face revealed by the mistletoe. Is that what she really looks like?"

Jennifer explained her story. She talked about how she used to be an embassary to Kali's pack and when the alphas murdered their entire pack to become the alpha pack they also tried to kill her. Jennifer was slashed and mutilated, but not killed. As she lay there, dying she crawled to the Nematon and with the power resting in it from Derek killing Paige, a virgin, she gained her life back. "We were the overlooked." She said when she was done. "The embassaries. It was a mistake Deucalion and the alphas shouldn't have made because I made an oath of my own. From virgins and warriors, from healers, philosophers and guardians to loan me their power to teach these monsters that we will not be overlooked."

"You killed innocent people." Juliet said disgusted.

"So have you." Juliet looked away. "I know what your blue eyes mean Juliet," She turned to Derek. "And I know yours are originally blue. I'm not just asking you to save my life. I'm asking you to save everyone they will ever hurt again."

"You can't beat them." Juliet said shaking her head.

"Are you sure about that?" She smiled at Juliet. "I should be getting a thank you. I brought your parents to you." Juliet snapped her head over to her. "I made sure they got here and I made sure you were reunited."

Juliet shook her head. "Why?"

"Because I want you on my side Juliet." She moved toward her. "Could you imagine what we could do together? We'd be unstoppable."

Derek pushed Jennifer away from Juliet and she looped her arm through Derek's feeling terrified by Jennifer trying to recruit her. The power came back on and the elevator began moving. "Derek," She called. "Look at me. Please look at me." He looked over at her and she knocked him out as he was distracted with her scarred face. Juliet's mouth dropped and Jennifer turned to her. "Come with me." 

"No chance in hell!"

"Either you come with me or I kill your parents." Juliet looked over at the elevator and then at Jennifer's extended hand. What choice did she have? "Come on Juliet. Join me." She couldn't lose her parents so she reluctantly took her hand and Jennifer smiled. "That's a good girl."


	23. Jennifer's Request

Anne and James were shaking Derek as Stiles was running back from the rooftop where Scott had just joined forces with Deucalion. "He's not waking up." James said looking to Stiles.

"This is not happening." Stiles said in a flustered voice. He got down on his knees and began punching Derek in the face as hard as he could. "Derek!"

"You're gonna hurt him!" Anne yelled.

Stiles didn't care if he did hurt him. All he knew was that the last time he saw Juliet she was with Derek and she's no longer there and his best friend just abandoned him. He had to find Juliet. She was the one thing that felt normal. "Derek!" He slapped him this time. "Derek, come on!" He moved to punch him when Derek opened his eyes and grabbed his wrist so he wouldn't be punched again.

Derek began looking around, angry. "Where is she?"

"Jennifer?" Derek shook his head.

"Juliet." He looked around suddenly remembering what Jennifer was telling Juliet. "She took her." He said sitting up her growled. "She took Juliet."

"WHAT?!" Stiles screamed at him. James and Anne turned to each other fearfully. "How do you know?" Derek shook his head and Stiles grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "HOW DO YOU KNOW?!" 

"Jennifer was talking to her," Derek said quickly. "About how good of a team they would make and she said she brought Anne and James here."

James turned to Anne thinking of the reason why they were passing through Beacon Hills. "I knew that speech they asked me to give was random and then it was canceled."

Derek's face twisted into anger. "Where is Jennifer? I am going to rip her head off." He growled.

"She's gone." Stiles answered. "With Scott's mom."

"She took her too?!"

"Yeah and if that's not enough of a kick to the balls Scott left with Deucalion." Stiles wanted to collapse. So much had happened and his heart was twisting with pain from the fact that Jennifer had Juliet. "We've got to get you out of here." He turned to Anne and James. "We have to get all of you out of here." He turned back to Derek. "The police are coming right now and you, Anne and James have to get the hell out of here."

"Wait," Derek said as Stiles was helping him up. "What about Cora?"

"She's outside with Isaac and Peter."

Derek stood up. "Anne, James, follow me."

James stood up, but Anne just sat there. She had just gotten her daughter back and now she was taken by a woman who was committing sacrifices. Stiles got down in front of her. "Look, Mrs. Jacobs I love your daughter," She looked up at him. "And I know how hard this is because I can't even imagine a day without Juliet," A tear rolled down Stiles cheek. "Let alone almost seven years. But I need you to go with Derek, I need you to be safe because Juliet would want me to make sure your safe." He shook his head, closing his eyes. "She loves you," Stiles whispered. "She loves you guys so much and she needs you to be safe when she comes back."

Anne moved towards him and put a hand on his cheek. He opened his eyes and saw that now she was crying. "I am so happy she has you. You love her so much and that's all I have ever wanted for her so thank you." Stiles nodded and she pulled him into a well needed hug. She pulled away; grabbed James's hand and Derek lead them out the door as Stiles stayed to experience the wrath of the police.

Jennifer led Juliet into a cabin in the Beacon Hills Preserves and Juliet studied the place. She can't believe she had never seen the place. "Don't even think about howling to signal Derek, Isaac, Scott, Peter or Cora to come save you." Juliet turned around to look at her. "I'll show you to your room." Jennifer led Juliet into a lavish room with champagne colored wall paper, a queen size bed with black and white polka doted comforter set. There was a large TV hanging on the wall, a smooth black dresser, a large fully stocked closet and the floors where painted black and the wood was polished. "It's beautiful isn't it?" The room was beautiful, but the one thing Juliet was looking for wasn't there, a window. "Juliet," She moved behind her, putting her hands on her shoulders. "I know you don't like me yet, but if you just give me a little time, I think we could become best friends." 

"I'd have to leave my humanity behind to be your best friend because," She pulled away from Jennifer, turned around to face her and crossed her arms, laying her ground. "I am not helping you kill people." 

"And I'm not asking you to, but," Jennifer moved closer to Juliet and Juliet began to move back. "You will do what I tell you to do because I know where your boyfriend's father is." Jennifer had pushed Juliet all the way back into the wall. "And I know he took on a father role with you and I know how much you love him so if you do anything I tell you not to I will kill him," Juliet turned away from Jennifer. "Not as a sacrifice, but just to kill him, then I'll sacrifice one of your parents." Juliet turned back to Jennifer, terrified. "So you will stay in this room until I tell you otherwise and you will do exactly what I say. Understand?" Juliet didn't say anything. She just stood there looking at her English teacher that was now her kidnapper. "UNDERSTAND?!" Juliet jumped at her booming voice and nodded rapidly. "Good girl." She said petting her hair. _Great, _Juliet thought, _a dog reference._

Stiles sat in the waiting room for the police to show up. His whole world had changed in the past few hours. First his father and now Juliet was taken by his high school English teacher. He was told he needed to be questioned, but he just didn't care in the moment until he looked up and saw Kyle McCall, someone who hasn't been in Beacon Hills since he left Scott and his mom. Kyle's eyes connected with Stiles and Stiles looked away. "This is just perfect." He mumbled.

Kyle walked over to Stiles and Stiles put on a fake smile. "A Stilinski at the center of this whole mess, what a shocker? You think you can answer questions without the usual level of sarcasm?"

"You think you can ask questions without the usual level of stupid?" Stiles argued. If Kyle was going to be an ass Stiles was going to be one right back.

He laughed and then turned back to seriousness. "Where's your dad and why hasn't anyone been able to contact him?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him in hours."

"Has he been drinking again?"

Stiles turned his head to the side. "What do you mean again? He never had to stop."

"But he did have to slow down. Is he drinking like he used to?"

Stiles was getting so aggravated. "Okay, how about this, next time I see him I'll give him a field sobriety test. We'll do the alphabet, start with F and end with U."

He smiled, cockily and all Stiles wanted to do yell at him. Tell him that he didn't know anything, because he didn't. He didn't know anything about his father, nothing about Scott and not even a hint of what was going on here. Stiles just wanted him to leave. "How about you just tell me what happened here?"

"I don't know what happened here." Stiles told him as he turned to the elevator. "I was stuck in the elevators the whole time."

"You're not the one who put the name on the door are you?"

His head popped back up. "What name?"

"Argent." Stiles' eyes grew wide. "The name on the door is Argent." Chris was Jennifer's next target.

Derek had put Anne and James with Isaac to calm them down in Cora's room and Cora was lying in Derek's bed. Anne and James were now asleep and Cora was getting worse. Isaac walked down the steps and saw Cora. "She's dying isn't she?" 

"I don't know."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

Isaac was getting angry and Juliet was missing. Even though he was starting to have these strange feelings for Allison, none of it would change the feelings he had for Juliet. "Want to figure something out?" He asked harshly. "Because while Scott and Stiles were out there trying to help people from being killed you were in here rolling around in the sheets with the actual killer! After Juliet specifically told you not to!" Derek continued to look at Cora. "Do you get how many people she's killed?" Isaac practically whispered. "Erica and Boyd are dead," He said getting louder. "Cora is dying, Juliet is missing and you're doing NOTHING." Derek continued to ignore him and Isaac shook his head. "Why did you do this to us Derek? Was it all about the power? Were you bored?" He got closer to him so he could look at his because he really did want to understand what was going through Derek's mind. "Were you lonely?"

Derek finally turned to look at Isaac. "Maybe." Isaac shook his head and began to walk to the door. "I told Cora I wouldn't leave. I'll help the others when I figure out how to help her."

"THERE'S NO TIME!" Isaac yelled as he turned to him sharply. He turned around and went to the door. "The full moon is coming and the Sheriff and Melissa are going to be dead so I'm going to do something." He opened the door, but before he left he gave Derek one last look. "You can sit here and perfect the art of doing nothing."

Stiles, Allison, Chris and Isaac all made a plan. Isaac, Allison and Chris were going to go to the bank while Stiles and Lydia were going to go to school like nothing had happened. So Stiles went to Lydia's house to tell her everything she had missed. "I can't believe it." And Stiles couldn't believe that she was a banshee. "Scott can't really be with him. He can't be."

"You didn't see the look on his face." Stiles shook his head, the night kept replaying in his head over and over again.

"What can I do?" Stiles looked over at her, impressed about how far she had come. "I mean I get I'm this human compass for death, but I don't know how to turn it on or off yet. All I know is that she tried to kill me because-"

She looked like she had just realized something. "Because what?" Stiles asked.

"When she called me a banshee, she was surprised by it." Stiles' mind began moving a thousand miles a minute. "What if that's not why she tried to kill me?"

"Then why did she?"

"That's what we need to find out." The two got to school and Lydia tried texting Aidan, but he wasn't texting back. Stiles got a message from Isaac that read: Chris was taken. Those three words changed everything. "What?" Lydia asked as she noticed his face and then when he didn't say anything her entire body filled with fear. "Oh god, what now?"

"It's from Isaac." Stiles uttered. "Jennifer has Allison's father. She took him. She has all three now."

Stiles began to tremble, feeling lost and confused. "We still have time." Lydia said trying to go towards him. "There's still time. We still have time right?" She began to get worried. She had never seen Stiles like that before and she had no idea what was wrong with him, but got the feeling that it was bad. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I think I'm having a panic attack." Stiles said.

Juliet had fallen asleep when Jennifer came into her room and began to shake her awake. Juliet looked up at Jennifer with sleepy eyes. "Come on, I have a request of you, but I have to show you something first." Jennifer led her into the woods and to what looked to be a huge cut down tree and a few feet away form it was what looked to be a door to the underground. "Listen closely." Jennifer told Juliet.

Juliet trained her hearing and she heard three heartbeats then a gasp of a man. "You okay over there?" Juliet's heart leapt about a thousand stories at the sound of Sheriff Stilinski's voice because she knew he was okay.

"Chris?" She heard Melissa ask. "It's Chris right?" Juliet's excitement suddenly dwindled down because Jennifer now had all of her sacrifices, Scott's mother, Stiles' father and Allison's father.

She heard Chris's slight laughter. "Is it me or has someone been here before?" The Sheriff asked.

"Years ago."

"Hate to disappoint you," Jennifer grabbed Juliet by the collar of her leather jacket. "But we watched her take your ankle knife."

"And the knife that's in your sleeve."

"And the switchblade in your other sleeve."

Jennifer opened the doors with a cocky smile. "And the taser in your jacket pocket."

Jennifer still had her grip on Juliet's jacket as they walked down the stairs, but when they got about halfway down she threw her down the stairs. Juliet laid flat on her back, trying to recover when she thought WWSD: what would Stiles do? "Bitch." She uttered as she made it to the bottom step.

"Argent," She said ignoring him. "The French word for silver." The Sheriff looked at Juliet, panicked. He had gone full dad mode and wanted to make sure she was okay so bad. Jennifer stopped in front of Chris and kneeled down so Juliet turned over to watch her. Chris moved away as she tried to clean his cut. She turned his head back to his and began rubbing the blood off with a warm towel. "Interesting how truth becomes altered by legend when it's not exactly the metal silver that kills werewolves, but the family. What's the Argent code again? We hunt those who hunt us?" Juliet looked over at the Sheriff and lipped: Are you okay? He nodded. "I hope you don't mind if I borrow it for a little while considering I've been hunted myself."

"Don't pretend like we're the same cause." He shook his head. "I don't kill innocent people."

She turned to look at Juliet. "Funny, Juliet told me almost the exact same thing," She turned back to Chris. "But she has killed innocent people." Juliet looked down at her necklace with the wolf pendant that Stiles had given her. It seemed like ages ago. "But you already know that. You know the color of her eyes so why have you let her live so long?" The Sheriff studied Juliet, confused and Juliet avoided eye contact. "I wish there was another way, but think about it. You're making this town, even this world safer for your children." She turned to look at Melissa. "Well, most of them." Melissa looked away and Jennifer smiled at Juliet who was also looking at Melissa. "Juliet," Her head snapped back to Jennifer with fearful eyes that made her smile. "I need you to do something for me and if you don't, I'll kill Sheriff Stilinski and sacrifice your mother who looks so much like you."

Juliet sent daggers with her eyes as she sat up and Jennifer moved to sit right in front of her. "What do you want?"

"Find the alpha pack." Juliet's face twisted in confusion. "Send them on a nice long chase. They know you're with me, but when they injure you, you will not give up where I am."

Juliet shook her head feeling scared. "But they'll kill me." She said in a small voice.

Jennifer smiled. "Exactly."

"No," The Sheriff called out. "Juliet don't. Juliet don't!"

Jennifer moved closer to her. "But right before they kill you, I need you to howl."

"Why?"

"So I can find you when I get all my powers after the sacrifices." Jennifer smiled. "I'll bring you back to life Juliet and you won't have any emotions. You'll be the perfect weapon." She looked over at the Sheriff. "Come on Juliet," Juliet looked over at him also. "Save the people who mean the most to you."

Juliet looked away and bit her lip. She was afraid to die, but she couldn't let the Sheriff die, but he would die anyway. "I'll do it."

"NO!" The Sheriff yelled.

"Good girl." Jennifer said with a twisted smile.

Lydia grabbed Stiles and took him into the empty boy's locker room. Stiles had collapsed on the ground and was breathing heavily. Lydia had no idea what to do. "Just try to think about something else. Anything else."

"Like what?" He gasped out.

"Happy things, good things, friends, family-" Stiles gave her a look. "Not family." He was making her so nervous she thought she was going to have a panic attack. "Okay, um, just, um, try to slow your breathing." 

"I can't, I can't."

"Stiles," She grabbed his face. "Look at me." She tried to shush him and then she remembered something so she pulled him in for a kiss.

His eyes grew wide. Lydia was kissing him, something he had wanted since third grade. Lydia Martin, one of the most popular girls in school was kissing _him_. He was wonderstruck, but he was also guilt struck for actually enjoying the kiss. When they pulled away, Lydia looked at him, also struck with guilt. She had just kissed on of her best friend's boyfriend and it felt good. "How did you do that?" Stiles asked finally realizing it had stopped his panic attack.

"I read once that holding your breath can stop a panic attack. So when I kissed you, you held your breath."

"I did?"

"Yeah." She whispered. "You did."

"Thanks, you're really smart."

She chuckled and shrugged. "I just read it somewhere."

Stiles looked over at her. "We're not telling Juliet about this." He said with a straight face and then realized this was the second time he had kissed another girl and not told Juliet about it.

"Most definitely not." Lydia said while nodding in agreement.

They thought their next move should be the Morell's office where they found out the parents were being kept in the root cellar when Stiles was stopped by Kyle. He sent Lydia to talk to Derek and turned to look at Kyle who was now standing right in front of him. "Did you know your father's car is in the school parking lot and has been since last night?"

"No," Stiles said pretending to look like he had no idea. "What does that mean?" 

"It means he's officially missing." He guided Stiles into an empty classroom. He sat on the teacher's desk as Stiles sat in one of the student's desk. "Stiles," He began tiredly. "Why am I getting the feeling that you know something that could lead us to your dad?"

"If I did why would I not tell you?" Stiles was shocked about how good he was getting at lying.

"I'm helping your dad so why wouldn't you?"

"So you want me to tell you something that I wouldn't not tell you?"

"First, I have no idea what you just said. Second, why don't you just help me help you?"

"Well I don't know how to help you help me by telling you something that would help me if I don't know it."

Kyle studied the boy confused. "Are you doing this on purpose?" 

"I don't know anything." He said leaning toward him. "Can I just go?"

"Where are all of your other friends?" 

"You mean Scott?" Stiles asked annoyed. 

"I mean Scott, Isaac Lahey, Allison Argent, those twins, Ethan and Aidan, Juliet Hale," Stiles looked up from the sound of her name. "She lives with you right?" Stiles nodded. "I've been asking around and everyone says she's your girlfriend." Stiles nodded again.  
"I've also been told your whole click didn't show up for school today."

"I don't have a click." He said in a tired voice.

"Stiles, come on. There's been a distributing amount of violence in this town in the past few months, even a few murders tied to the school. I don't know what's going on here, but it's serious. And," Stiles began looking off and Kyle snapped his fingers in front of his face. "Hey, your dad is missing." Stiles said nothing and Kyle was getting tried of it. "Okay, but I don't want you to go home alone; you've got someone you can stay with tonight?"

"With us." A female voice said from the doorway. Stiles looked over confused and saw Anne and James standing there.

They quickly got him out of the room and began walking down the hallway. "What are you guys doing here?" Stiles asked.

"Derek and Peter sent us to Deaton." James said.

"Peter said that to find Juliet, the best person we could see would be Deaton."

"You met Peter?" Stiles asked. They both nodded. "I'm sorry."

"We're taking you to Deaton." Anne said looking at James. "He said there's something that could get your parents back and also possibly lead us to Juliet, but he didn't tell us what."

"Then let's go."

Juliet had stopped running to catch her breath near a tree. She looked around, thinking she might have gotten away when there was a howl ringing through the air. She looked behind her, where it had come from and began running the opposite direction. Scott was joining in the hunt, but when they found Juliet he was _not _going to let them kill her.

The twins were gaining on her when she stopped in a clearing. This was the only way, to fight and stand her ground even though she knew this would also be her grave. The twins stopped when they saw her and Kali jumped over a bush near by. Juliet began to back up, but they moved closer, creating a semi circle around her. "Stop," She heard Deucalion say as he approached the clearing. "We don't want to kill her now. She knows where Jennifer is hiding."

"What do you know about her?" Kali asked stepping towards her.

"I don't know more than you do." She said looking at all the wolves. She turned to look at Scott. "This isn't you Scott."

"He can decided what's right for himself." Deucalion said pointing his cane at him.

"Not without all of the information." Juliet said angrily. "You're not the first alpha pack I've come across. Have you told him everything, about how you pile up bodies in an effort to form your perfect pack?" Juliet turned to Kali. "Bodies that include Ennis by the way." Kali turned to Deucalion confused. "I was there, right outside. Deaton saved him. He was alive when Deucalion went into see him." Ethan and Aiden both looked at Deucalion and Juliet turned back to Kali. "He wanted you to go after Derek to force his decision," She turned to look at Scott. "Because if Derek joins the pack then it paves the way for Scott."

Scott looked over at Deucalion. "The lives people will tell when begging for their lives." He commented coolly.

Juliet turned to Kali. "Ask him." Then before anyone could react Deucalion took the cap off of his cane and threw the blade into Juliet's shoulder.

She fell back and Scott ran toward her. "Hey!" He yelled at the werewolves who were already advancing toward her. "Back off!" He turned to Juliet and she nodded for him to take it out of her shoulder. She cried a little when it came out, but was relieved by the immediate healing. "I'm not going to let them kill you."

"Then you have to make it look like they did because Jennifer wants them to kill me."

"Do you know where Jennifer is?"

Juliet shook her head. "She made sure I wouldn't know. She put a bag on my head taking me there and put a bag on my head while she was dropping me off at a random place in the woods." I shook my head. "She's smart Scott. She's really smart."

"Well," Scott said helping her up. "We have to be smarter."

Chris, Melissa and the Sheriff were all sitting in the root cellar, waiting for either their inevitable death or the inevitable howl from Juliet announcing her death. Chris was trying to squirm his way out and Melissa was watching him. "I don't want to ruin your optimism or anything, but you know, both of us have been trying to do the exact same thing for hours so," She said trailing off.

"You've been tied up before?" The Sheriff asked.

He sighed. "Many times."

"Is that part of being a werewolf hunter?" 

He seemed shocked and then looked over at Melissa who smiled. "I explained as much as I could."

"I was starting to feel a bit left out." The Sheriff said jokingly.

"You knew." Chris said shaking his head. "I talked to you once before you were sheriff and you questioned me about a body. You knew something was up, you just weren't ready to believe it."

"You're right." He said nodding. "There was a night, years ago, the night my wife died." Melissa put her head down, thinking about that night. "I was at the end of my shift when a call came in. There had been a pile up and this teenager was trapped under an overturned car. We had to wait for the paramedics, we were never getting her out, but I was able to hold her hand. She knew she was going to die, but I just kept telling her no, the paramedics are on their way. And I remember her hand suddenly gripped mine so tightly that I literary thought she was going to break the bones. Then she looked me in the eye and said, 'if you want to be with her go now,' and I knew she was talking about my wife. Then the other part of my brain, the part that looks for clues, for logical connections, that part told me that there is no way that this girl could possibly know about Claudia so I stayed. I stayed until the paramedics pulled her out, until her heart stopped beating and they declared her dead." He looked down and swallowed, getting rid of the knot growing in his throat. "When I got to the hospital I saw Stiles sitting in the waiting room with his head in his hands." He looked at Chris. "He was with Claudia when she died when I wasn't. I wasn't with her because I didn't believe. I just did not believe."

There was a howl that went through the air, but was cut short with a small whimper. Everyone closed their eyes knowing it was Juliet's. A large pit dropped into Sheriff Stilinski's stomach and he began to cry. He loved Juliet like a daughter. He had adopted her, she was his child and now she was gone.

"Did you have to slap me so hard?!" Juliet screamed at Scott.

"I didn't know any other way to cut you off."

"Okay," She said as they began to walk through the forest. The alphas had left them and they were navigating their way out. "Jennifer thinks I'm dead now and she told me that after she sacrifices them tomorrow night she's going to look for me and bring me back to life."

"Well, if things go as planned that will never happen."

"Uh, if things don't go as planned we'll all be dead."

He gave her a look. "Can you be optimistic for like five seconds?"

"Stop trying to change me Scott." She said jokingly.

Then they were blinded by lights. They put their hands in front of their eyes and when the lights turned off they saw it was Stiles and Deaton. Stiles and Juliet ran to each other when he got out of the car. "Oh my god." He whispered into her ear. "What happened?" He asked, cupping her face in his hands. "How did you get away from her?"

"She thinks I'm dead." He looked confused. "It's a long story." She looked over at Deaton who was talking softly with Scott. "What are you guys doing here? How did you find us?"

"Honestly," Deaton said. "We were driving around the woods until we found the two of you."

Juliet smiled a little bit and Stiles moved his hand to her waist and she put one hand around his shoulders and her other hand was lying on his chest. "The alphas don't know where it is." Scott said. "And all Juliet knows is that it's the root cellar." 

"Yeah," Stiles said. "We found that out through Lydia."

"Lydia?" Juliet asked.

"It's a long story." Stiles said tiredly.

"We have a plan to find it." Deaton said.

"What's the plan?" Scott asked.

"Essentially, you, Stiles and Allison need to be surrogate sacrifices for your parents." Juliet turned to Stiles with her eyes wide and he just nodded.

"We die for them?"

"But he can bring us back." Stiles said looking at Scott and then at Juliet who held him tighter. He turned back to Deaton. "You can bring us back right?" 

He looked over at Stiles. "Do you remember the part when I told you it was dangerous?" He turned back to Juliet and he held her tighter this time. "The three of you will be dead for a few seconds, but there is something else you need to think about. This is a dangerous thing for more reasons than one. You'll be giving power back to the Nematon, a place that hasn't had power in a long time. This kind of power is like a magnet to the supernatural. The kind of things that a family like the Argents can fill a bestiary with. It will draw them here like a beacon."

"It doesn't sound any worse than anything we've already seen."

"You'd be surprised," Juliet said looking down. "At all the other things that are in the supernatural world." She turned to look at him. "Werewolves and kanimas are just the beginning of it. There's fairies, kitsune and even more." Stiles studied her confused. "I've been in this world for six years."

"Is that it?" Scott asked Deaton.

He shook his head. "No, it will also have an effect on the three of you. You won't be able to see it, but you'll feel it everyday for the rest of your lives. It will be like a darkness around your heart and permanent like a scar."

"Like a tattoo." Scott whispered.

Stiles and Juliet studied each other. They knew this was the only way, but didn't want to lose each other. When they got back to the animal shelter she was greeted with hugs by her parents and then Lydia, Allison and then lastly Isaac who she hugged longer than she needed to. Then everyone except Scott, Allison and Stiles began filling bathtubs with water, ice and mistletoe. "Alright," Deaton said looking at the three. "What did you bring?"

Stiles had his father's badge, Allison a silver bullet which was like an initiation into being a werewolf hunter and Scott had a watch given to his mother by his father and Stiles felt some anger at himself for not telling Scott sooner about his father. "Okay," Deaton said. "The three of you will get in and we'll hold you down until you're well, dead. But it's not just someone to hold you under, it also has to be someone that will bring you back. Someone that has a strong connection to you." Lydia began to move towards Allison. "Actually, Isaac, I want you with Allison."

"Are you sure?" Allison asked. "Scott and I both have to go under."

Deaton gave them a look and Scott felt a tad of jealousy, but Juliet was freaking out too much to feel anything, but worry. "It's okay." Scott assured Allison.

They got to their tubs with Deaton standing behind Scott, Juliet standing behind Stiles and Isaac standing behind Allison. Lydia was standing in front of Allison's tub, James in front of Stiles' and Anne in front of Scott's. Stiles turned to look at Juliet, but Juliet already had a tear running down her cheek. She gave him a weak smile and lipped: I love you. He lipped it back and then reached to grab her hands as she eased him into the ice cold tub. "By the way," Stiles said looking over at Scott. "If I don't make it back and you do," Juliet had to put a hand on her heart for the ache that was growing. "You should probably know something, you're dad is in town."

Scott was hit with a wave of emotions and he didn't know how to feel. Angry? Happy? Scared? He couldn't focus on that now though. He had to focus on finding the Nematon for his mother's sake. Deaton, Juliet, and Isaac all walked toward the tub, emotionally preparing themselves for killing the person they care about. They all looked at each other, counted to three and then pushed them down into the tub. They each looked into the eyes of the one putting them under, burning into their mind who they were coming back to. Juliet had trained her ear on Stiles' heart and when it stopped beating she let go and watched his dead body float back to the surface, something she never wanted to see.


	24. Red Hair and Blue Eyes

**A/N: So this is the last chapter until season 3B airs. I want to thank you guys for all of your support. You're all amazing. I would also like to say that I have a Christmas present to all of you Bree followers and I will post more information about it in that story. Enjoy!**

Deaton, Isaac, Lydia, Juliet, Anne and James all sat down in the waiting room of the animal clinic. Juliet had her head resting on James and her arm looped through his. The way they used to when she was younger, but now instead of a cut or a long day it was for the fear that her first love wouldn't wake up. It had been sixteen hours since they had put them under and Juliet couldn't fight this negative energy that was telling her that Stiles was never going to wake up and that she would be the one to have to tell Sheriff Stilinski who thought she was dead.

Suddenly there were gasps coming from the room and Juliet was the first to pop up. "Stiles!"

They got into the room and Scott was the first to step out of the tub. "I saw it, I know where it is."

"We passed it, it was this huge tree, well, it was huge it's just a stump now, but still big."

"It was the night we were looking for the body." Scott said quickly.

"The same night you were bit by Peter." 

"I was there." Allison said excitedly. "In the car with my mother we almost hit someone."

"It was me." Scott whispered turning to her. "It was me!" He said excitedly. "You almost hit me." He got out of the tub and moved towards Deaton. "We can find it."

The others just looked at each other uneasily. "What?" Allison asked.

Juliet began to play with her wolf pendant nervously. "You guys were out for a really long time." Isaac answered.

Stiles looked at all of them. "How long is a long time?"

"Sixteen hours." Juliet answered looking up at him.

They all looked at each other confused. "We've been under the water for sixteen hours?!" Scott asked looking at Deaton.

"And the moon rises in less than four." He answered.

They all began to get towels for the three of them. Isaac was sitting with Allison on one of the tables while Scott was sitting on the edge of his tub with a towel around his shoulders and Stiles was standing with Juliet, leaning on a wall. "No dude," Stiles said after Scott told them about his plan to go back with the alpha pack. "You are not going back with them."

"I made a deal with Deucalion." Scott said while looking down.

"Does anybody else think that sounds like a deal with the devil?" Juliet asked as she and Stiles moved closer to him.

"Why does it matter?" Isaac asked.

Scott tuned to him. "Because I still don't think we can beat Jennifer without their help."

Allison turned to Deaton, annoyed with Scott. "He trusts you more than anyone, tell him he's wrong."

"I'm not so sure he is." Juliet and Stiles looked at each other ready to yell out of frustration. "In circumstances like this sometimes you have to make alliances with people you usually consider enemies."

"So we're going to trust him?" Juliet asked annoyed with his answer. "The guy who calls himself 'death destroyer of worlds,' that guy?"

"Not trust him," Deaton said shaking his head. "But use him to your advantage." They all looked to him like they wanted more explanation. "Deucalion may be the enemy, but he could also be the bait."

They all looked at each other knowing that this idea could either solve their problems or it could all blow up in their faces. The front door to the animal clinic opened and Juliet, Scott and Isaac stood up, knowing exactly who it was. Deaton stood up and walked to the front door to find Ethan. "I'm here for Lydia." He told Deaton.

Lydia moved to the lobby and everyone else stayed close by in case something was going to break out. "I need your help."

"With what?" Stiles stepped out protectively and Juliet felt a stab of jealousy.

"From stopping my brother and Kali," He paused as the rest of them filed into the lobby. "From killing Derek."

Juliet turned to Isaac quickly and he put his hands on her arm, trying to calm her down. "Scott," Juliet began. "They can't kill Derek; no matter what he has done they can't kill him." 

"I know." Scott said while looking down.

"So what do we do?" Isaac asked.

Scott turned to Lydia. "You go with Ethan to warn Derek while the rest of us will get something to find our parents."

"What do you want us to do?" James asked eagerly.

"Stay here." Juliet said turning to them. James and Anne both gave her a look. "You two got into this world twenty four hours ago and you don't know enough about it to be given a job. We only have a few hours until the lunar eclipse and only a few moments during the lunar eclipse and you'll just be-"

"In the way." Anne finished. Juliet looked sorry, but she nodded. She couldn't let them get hurt and she wouldn't be able to protect them.

Juliet moved closer to them. "Just stay here, please." She looked over at Deaton. "Help Deaton with whatever he needs." She looked back at them and they nodded. "I love you." They both nodded and Juliet turned back to Scott, feeling worse about herself. "Stiles and I will go back to the house and find something of the Sheriff's."

Scott nodded. "And we'll go to Allison's apartment." He looked around at everyone. "Does everyone know what they're doing?" Everyone nodded. "Then let's go."

When Stiles and Juliet got to the house they immediately went to Sheriff Stilinski's room and began going through his things. Juliet was going through the stuff on the top of his dresser when Stiles turned to her. "What do you want me to grab?"

"Anything."

Stiles shrugged and began to go through his dresser and then pulled out a pair of his boxers. "Boxers?"

Juliet turned to him looking disgusted with a sock in her hand. "Ew!"

She threw the sock at him and he caught it. "Sock?" He offered holding it up to her.

She looked up at Stiles and studied the sock. "Is it clean?" Stiles pulled it to his nose and Juliet shook her head. "So gross."

"Smells clean."

She shrugged and took it from him. "I'll smell his socks." She pulled it to her nose and began to breathe through the fabric and smell the long embedded smell that made every person unique. The one thing that told her this sock was Sheriff Stilinski's. She turned to him. "Okay, let's go."

Scott, Allison and Isaac had just gotten into Allison's apartment and she turned to Isaac. "Pick anything from my dad's closet. Anything with the strongest scent."

Allison opened the door to Chris's room to see a man sitting there in a suit along with others. "Quite and arsenal your father's got young lady." Scott began to ease his way into the room at the sound of his father's voice. "Scott," Kyle said when he said him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Following one of the only leads I have." He answered. "Now since I don't know where you have been why don't you take a seat and we can talk?" He rolled his eyes at the other teenager who thought he was going to hide. "You too Isaac."

Isaac popped his head into the doorway. "How do you know my name?"

"Your name is one of the few things I know. To be honest the rest of what's going on in here has got me stumbling in the dark." He looked at all the weapons. "I don't have the slightest clue."

Scott moved closer to his father angrily. "If you're trying to tell me you don't have a clue I could have told you that a long time ago."

"I'm really hoping to skip over the embarrassment of dragging my own son into an interrogation room, really hoping." Allison and Scott moved to sit in the two chairs as Isaac sat on the coffee table in-between the chairs. "I'm not gonna lie, I'm more than a little disturbed not only by the number of missing parents, but the fact that it's your father," He said pointing at Allison. "Stiles' father and," He turned to Scott sympathetically. "Your mother."

Isaac raised his hand. "Mine are both dead."

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Save the cliché teenage apathy for your high school teachers. The three of you know more than you're saying and I'm ready to keep you here all night if I have to."

"You can't keep us here." Scott said while staring him down.

"Not without some kind of warrant." Allison continued.

He motioned at the desk full of weapons. "I've got a desk fully of probable cause."

Allison stood up, making a fake worried face. "My father is a highly respected private security consultant and a federally licensed firearms dealer which means he has to own a few weapons." She pointed at the weapons and recited their names, knowing everything about it and then she picked up one of them. "Or a smoke grenade with a pull ring igniter." She pulled the ring, threw it at the men and before they ran out of the apartment Scott grabbed the flashbulb arrow heads as Kyle was calling out for them to wait, but they didn't stop running until they got into their vehicles and sped away.

Kali and Aidan had just broke into Derek's apartment and with their disappointment just saw Ethan and Lydia. Ethan and Lydia were just hoping Derek was on his way out of town by now. "Where is he?" Kali questioned.

Lydia turned to Ethan. "I think he said something about heading out to do some shopping, run a few errands, the usual werewolf afternoon."

Kali was moving closer to her. "Who do you think you're talking to?"

Lydia looked down at her feet and crossed her arms. "Someone in desperate need of a pedicure."

Kali heard the growl of Aidan and turned around to look at him. He couldn't help him. He and his brother were connected and he was going to protect himself and his brother and Lydia, someone he had developed a strong connection with. "Oh really?"

As they were in Derek's apartment he and Cora were getting in his car as Peter was standing outside of it. "Don't call until you're at least a hundred miles away." He instructed Derek. Derek and Peter looked at each other, not needing to say anything with words, but with a glance they told each other they loved each other. "Go." Peter told him. He put the car in drive and began driving away as Peter watched.

As Kali was getting ready to fight with Aidan something came crashing into the apartment. Ethan had knocked down Lydia knowing it was Jennifer and knowing Lydia wouldn't stand a chance against her. "So," Jennifer began. "Who wants to go first?"

Kali ran at Jennifer first, but she knocked her down quickly and expertly then it was Aidan's turn who she took down quicker than the first. Ethan got up and joined Ethan morphing together to take on Jennifer, but while they were in the middle of morphing she pulled them apart and threw them on the ground. Lydia stood up, scared for what was going to happen to Aidan. Kali stood back up and her and Jennifer stared at each other. "That's right Kali," Jennifer said. "Look at me. Look at my face. Do you know what it takes to be able to look like this? To be able to look normal?"

Kali shook her head, taking away all emotion she had once for her friend. "I don't care."

"It takes power. Power like this." She picked up her hands and began moving the glass that had fallen when she dropped into the apartment. A storm began brewing overhead and Kali knew she was going to die, but had made up in her mind that she wasn't going to show fear.

"I-" She took a deep breath and pulled together her anger. "I SHOULD HAVE RIPPED YOUR HEAD OFF!"

Jennifer threw all the shards of glass at her and Kali fell over, dead. Ethan and Aidan morphed together to take on Jennifer, not caring about what had happened to Kali. Jennifer moved to them quickly and snapped their necks. Lydia's mouth dropped and she gasped. "What's that line Coach likes to say?" Jennifer asked as she turned to Lydia. "The bigger they are," She smiled as she trailed off and Lydia was terrified.

Jennifer moved closer to Lydia and she backed up to a pole. "What do you want from me?"

Jennifer smiled wickedly. "I want you to do what you do best Lydia." Lydia was completely up against the wall and couldn't go anywhere which scared her more than anything. "I want you to scream." Jennifer changed her face and Lydia let out a loud piercing scream that got every near by werewolf's attention.

At the sound of the scream Derek pulled over and Cora looked at him nervous. "What the hell was that?"

"Lydia." He answered. "We have to go back." He said urgently as he pulled onto the road again and made a U-turn.

The storm Jennifer had made was getting wild and Stiles looked at the sky nervously. "Be careful." Juliet told him. He nodded and continued driving. The wind was blowing everywhere and rain began to fall crazily. Juliet couldn't even see through the storm and her vision was better than Stiles'. "Stiles you need to pull over." Juliet said looking around nervously.

"Where do I pull over to?!"

Something flew at the windshield and Stiles turned to see what it was, but Juliet kept her eyes on the road and saw Stiles was going off the road and they were headed for a tree. "Stiles look out!"

He turned back to the front and tried to move out of the way, but was too late. They hit the tree head on and when they were going forward Juliet's head slammed on the dashboard and was thrown back into the head rest.

Allison, Scott and Isaac got into the Beacon Hills Preserves. When Allison got out of her car she turned to Scott who had gotten off of his bike. "Are you okay?"

"I didn't know what to day to him, I couldn't come up with anything, but what you did was _awesome_!"

Isaac looked down at his phone ignoring their conversation. "I still haven't gotten a response from Juliet or Stiles. Have you?"

Scott looked down at his phone. "I don't get it."

"Well," Isaac said looking around. "We can't wait for them. Let's go."

Scott looked at his phone again and then looked over at the trees behind him half expecting Stiles come stumbling behind them yelling, 'Hold up!' and Juliet following, but they didn't so he followed Isaac and Allison with Stiles and Juliet poking at the back of his mind.

Scott met up with Deucalion to go after Jennifer and Isaac and Allison made their way to the root cellar to get their parents. Derek and Cora got to the apartment and as Cora comforted Lydia, Derek agreed to help Jennifer to save the parents.

Isaac and Allison were running through the storm trying to find the Nematon. "Are you sure we're going in the right direction?" Isaac asked.

"It's around here somewhere." Allison said looking around frantically. "Do you think you can pick up a scent?"

"I'm trying, but-" He stopped and Allison looked at him confused. "I hear something. It's one of your dad's ultrasonic admitters."

"Are you sure?"

"It has to be." They continued until they found the Nematon and Isaac saw the trap door not far from the tree stump. They ran to it and began to go down the steps into the root cellar, but what they didn't know was that the storm was causing it to start to cave in.

When they got down the stairs Allison ran to her father and kissed him on the forehead. "You found me." He said with a smile. 

Isaac began to untie Melissa and then the Sheriff. "Where's Stiles? Where's my son?" He asked frantically.

"And Scott?" Melissa asked.

"They're coming." Isaac reassured them. "They're on their way to help." The ground around them was starting to cave in and they all looked around worried.

Cora was helping up Lydia after Derek and Jennifer left. "Come on Lydia," Cora said with a tearful voice. "We have to get help."

"From who?" Lydia cried.

"I don't know, but we can't stay here." The twins began to make a sound and when they turned around they were no longer morphed together. Cora and Lydia ran to them and found they still had pulses. "They're still alive."

Juliet made a groaning sound as she moved her head around. Her head was pounding and she could feel the blood starting to get into her eye. "Stiles." She whispered to herself. She looked over and saw Stiles was still lying there unconscious. "Stiles." She whispered again as she weakly threw the door open and began stumbling over to his door, but right when she got to the driver's side she fell over whispering, "Stiles." Before passing out again.

Lydia and Cora brought the twins back to the animal clinic and Deaton began working on them with Lydia, Cora, Anne and James' help. Scott and Deucalion were waiting at the distillery and when Jennifer showed up she was with Derek. "What are you doing?" Scott asked Derek.

"It may be hard to believe, but I'm actually trying to help you."

"Hm," Deucalion commented. "Like brother against brother. How very American this is."

Stiles woke up and looked to the passenger's seat for Juliet, but she was no where to be found. "Juliet?" He asked. He began looking around and when he looked out his door he saw her on the floor. "Juliet!" He climbed out of the Jeep and put his ear to her heart which wasn't beating. "No," He whispered looking at her. "This is not happening." He began performing CPR on her, but nothing was happening. "Come on Juliet. Come on." It still wasn't working. "This isn't happening." Stiles cried. "This isn't happening." He kept trying. "Juliet!" He screamed in her face. He hit her chest as hard as he could and her eyes shot open and she gasped, sitting up. "Oh my god." He whispered.

She looked around. "What the hell happened?"

He sighed. "I should have let you drive. That's what happened." Juliet chuckled and Stiles shook his head at the thought that he almost lost Juliet. "Juliet, I love you."

She smiled. "I love you." She looked to her left. "Come on. We have to go find Dad he already thinks I'm dead." Stiles studied her as he helped her up. "What?"

He shook his head. "That's the first time you've called him Dad."

She smiled and shrugged. "He is my dad." Stiles smiled at her and they were about to run off when Stiles stopped her and grabbed the baseball bat from the back of the car and they continued running.

The fight between Jennifer, Deucalion, Derek and Scott raged on and Deucalion threw Jennifer in front of Scott. "Kill her." He growled. "Do it!" Scott fell to his knees as Deucalion forced him to change. "Parents are dying. That storm you hear, she's burying them alive. It's her connection to the currents. Kill her and it all ends."

"It won't end!" Jennifer yelled. "Not with me, he'll have you kill everyone you love. It's what he does."

"She's lying Scott." Scott obviously had no idea who to believe. "They're dying, your mother and the parents of your best friends. Kill her now and it ends. Become the alpha you're meant to be. Become a killer."

"They're not dead yet."

"And who's going to save them? Your friends?"

Scott looked up at him and smiled. "My pack."

Chris was studying the stairs that they needed to climb to get out. "It's blocked." He called looking back to the others. He turned to Isaac. "Can you see anything?"

Isaac shook his head and then the ground began cracking again, almost crushing Isaac if the Sheriff hadn't pulled him out of the way. Isaac began holding one of the boards up with his supernatural strength, but knew that if the entire structure was crumbling at the rate it was he wouldn't be able to hold the entire thing up. Isaac was sweating like crazy as he looked at the others. "Is it me or is this place getting smaller?"

Deucalion grabbed Scott by the back of the neck leading him towards Jennifer. "Maybe you just need a little guidance."

"I forgot to tell you something." Scott said looking at Deucalion. "Gerard told me that you're not always blind." Scott threw down two of the flashbulb arrowheads on the ground and all the werewolves began to back away. Then the sky turned yellow and they all lost their werewolf powers.

"The eclipse," Deucalion began. "It's started."

They began to look around for Jennifer, but she was nowhere to be found. "Oh no." Scott whispered.

When the lunar eclipse started they all joined in holding up the plank of wood, but they were struggling. "I can't do it." Isaac whispered.

"It's too heavy." Allison called.

Just when they thought it was going to fall on them Juliet and Stiles jumped in and as it was falling Juliet threw herself under the plank, trying to hold it up and Stiles placed the baseball bat to hold up the plank. The Sheriff looked down at Juliet shocked and then at Stiles. He looked at the bat and chuckled. "I always said aluminum was better than wood."

Stiles smiled and hugged his father. Juliet sat up and moved to hug the Sheriff and he wrapped his children in the tightest hug he could manage. "Are you okay?" Juliet asked.

"I'm fine." He answered. He pulled away and looked Juliet in the face. "We thought you were dead, we heard the howl."

She shrugged. "I faked it."

He shook his head, just glad that she was safe. "You young lady are so grounded when we get home." She began to laugh and cry as he moved to hug her again.

Jennifer walked back into the distillery with her scarred face and went running at Scott and threw him across the room leaving him unconscious. Then she moved to Deucalion and began throwing his head into the pavement over and over again. "Jennifer!" Derek yelled at her. She looked over at him with her eyes blazing. "He doesn't know."

"What?!" She screamed at him.

"What you really look like." She looked down at Deucalion. "He knows the cost of getting Kali into his pack, but he's never seen the price you've paid."

"No," She said in a raspy voice. "No he hasn't." She leaned down and healed Deucalion's eyes and he could see again. He could actually see. "Turn to me!" He slowly turned his head to her and when he saw her face he screamed in terror.

Her face turned back to normal and she was about to kill him when she felt suddenly weak and began to fall over, but Derek caught her. "What is this?" She asked him.

"Healing him made you weak, just like healing Cora did to me. You won't have your strength for at least a few minutes." 

"Then you do it." She said with a smile. "Kill him."

"No." She looked at Derek shocked and Scott began to wake up looking at them confused. "Like my mother used to say, 'I'm a predator, but I don't have to be a killer.'" He grabbed Jennifer by the neck. "Now let them go."

She threw Derek down and smacked him over and over again. She got a sick smile on her face, but Scott was too weak to help as she picked him up by the neck and began to throw him into the wall over and over again. Then his eyes turned blue and he smiled. "You're fifteen minutes are up." He threw her off of him and when Scott stood up she threw a circle of mountain ash around herself.

"Like I told you Derek," She screamed angrily. "Either you or the parents! I guess I'll have to take them now. In a few minutes they'll be dead and I won't need a lunar eclipse to kill a demon wolf." Scott put his hands out like he was going to push past it. "You've tried this before Scott, I don't remember you succeeding." He began to push as hard as he could and then his eyes turned red, taking on the leadership as alpha. He pushed through the barrier and Jennifer fell back. "How did you do that?" She asked terrified.

"I'm the alpha now." He said with a small smirk. "Whatever you're doing to cause the storm, make it stop or I'll kill you myself. I don't care what it does to the color of my eyes."

Deucalion stood up. "It won't do anything to my eyes so allow me." He ran up to her and slit her throat. She gasped, turned to her real scarred face and she fell over and took her last breaths. The storm stopped, Ethan and Aidan were okay it was like everything had calmed. Scott called Stiles. "Hey!" He answered excitedly. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah," Stiles answered. "We're all okay. What about you? Are you okay?"

Scott turned to Derek and he shrugged. "Sort of." Scott answered.

"Are you gonna come get us?"

"Yeah, of course." 

"Okay, um, bring a ladder." They all began to laugh and Juliet kissed Stiles on the cheek.

Scott and Derek stood in front of Deucalion who now had no pack. "My mother told me you were a man of vision once." Derek said while crossing his arms and looked to Scott. "So we're letting you go because we hope you can be that man again." 

"And if not," Scott said. "It won't matter having your eyesight back because you'll never see us coming."

The next day Juliet sat down next to Stiles with Anne, James and Sheriff Stilinski on the other side of the table. "I love each and every one of you. You're all my parents, but I do need to choose who I'm living with and it's my choice." She said looking at her parents. "No one can tell me what to do. I've been on my own for six years and I've grown into my own person who can make the best decisions for myself." She turned to look at Stiles and he grabbed her hand. "So I am choosing to stay with Sheriff Stilinski." He smiled at her and she smiled back then turned back to her parents. "He knows me the best right now and I hate that I've come to the point where I don't know my own parents and my parents don't know me, but I do want to get to know you again, that's why I'm hoping you'll stay here in Beacon Hills for me."

Anne and James looked at each other with a smile and then turned back to Juliet. "Juliet," James began. "You have grown into this strong beautiful woman and," He looked at the Sheriff. "I think staying with Sheriff Stilinski is the best decision you could have made."

Anne smiled at her daughter and turned to James. "I like it here." 

"So do I." James said not taking his eyes off of Juliet. "That's why we've decided to stay." Juliet got up and ran to the other side of the table hugging her parents. James was beyond happy to have his Juliet back even if he was sort of sharing her. It didn't matter, because he loved his little girl more than anything in the world. "I love you Juliet." James whispered in her ear.

She smiled. "I love you too Dad."

Stiles smiled at her. He could feel the darkness, but she was the main reason why he never gave up. He loved Juliet more than anything and he could picture the rest of his life with Juliet. She made it all better, she took his mind off of the darkness and he couldn't imagine where he would be without the girl with red hair and blue eyes.


End file.
